Beautifully Lost
by LittletonPace
Summary: This is an alternate season two including a character I created named Andrea Parker. When Sawyer and Kate find this mysterious, Australian stranger in the jungle, they realize she's not who they thought she was.
1. Chapter 1: It's Time For A New Beginning

**Chapter One: "It's time for a new beginning…"**

_Scene opens. Jungle. Daytime. Kate and Sawyer walking through the jungle._

Kate: See? You don't need my help. You can walk fine.  
Sawyer: Yeah, yeah. _(looks around) _I thought we were going back to the beach?  
Kate: We are.  
Sawyer: This don't look like the way to the beach, Freckles.  
Kate _(looking around): _I was following you.  
Sawyer: I don't know where I'm goin'!   
Kate: Ok, let's just go back; retrace our steps.

_Something moves in the bushes. Sawyer pulls Kate back and motions for her to listen._

Sawyer: Boar?  
Kate: Nah, sounds bigger.  
Sawyer: Big boar?  
Kate: Ssh!

_Kate moves closer to the bushes. A girl stumbles out of them. She's hurt, covered in dirt, her clothes are ripped and she looks terrified._

Girl: Help me.

_She has an Australian accent. She walks towards Kate._

Girl: Please.

_She collapses into Kate's arms._

Girl: They're coming back.

_Goes to black. Ominous Lost music as the LOST logo fades onto screen._

_Scene. Day. The beach. Charlie, Libby and Hurley trying to skim rocks over the ocean._

Libby: The water's too ragged; it won't work.  
Charlie: That's quitter's talk. _(chucks a rock; it just sinks into the ocean)_  
Hurley: Dude, you gotta snap you're wrist. Snap it. Here, watch. _(Hurley demonstrates; but his rock sinks as well.) _Wait, do-over. _(Does it again with the same result)_  
Libby Let me try.  
_  
She chucks a rock. It skims across the ocean. The guys look on bewildered._

Charlie: That was…  
Hurley: Sweet! How'd you do that? Do it again!  
Kate_ (o.s.):_ Help! Someone!

_Kate and Sawyer-in great pain- are carrying the girl out of the forest. The others run over. Charlie takes over for Sawyer who holds his bullet wound in pain._

Charlie: Who is that?  
Kate: Dunno, we found her in the jungle.  
Libby: What if she's one of them? The Others?  
Sawyer: We'll find out when she wakes up.  
Kate: We have to get her to Jack.  
Hurley: He's doing a shift at the hatch. He left about ten minutes ago.  
Kate: Then go get him!  
Hurley: Okay, okay.  
Libby: I'll come with you.

_The two of them exit. Close up of Kate's face. Lead into FLASHBACK._

Shot of Kate's mother, Diane-much younger-coming into the kitchen of a house. A little girl is sitting at the table and a man is cooking breakfast.

Diane: Good morning, Katherine.  
Kate: Morning, mama.  
Sam: She likes Kate, Diane.

_Diane goes over to the man at the stove and kisses his cheek. She turns back to Kate._

Diane: Alright, Kate. Where's your sister?  
Kate: Still in bed.  
Diane: Well, can you go wake her up, please?  
Kate: Okay.

_Kate leaves the kitchen. Diane sits at the table._

Sam: The, ah, therapist called again. Wanted to confirm our appointment for this afternoon.  
Diane: I'll be there, Sam.

_Sam sits down across from her._

Sam: You say that every time, Diane and you still manage to miss them. I thought you wanted us to work things out?  
Diane: I do, Sam. But I have to work. When you take off for months at a time with the army, I don't complain.

_Scene switches to upstairs with Kate waking up a little girl._

Kate: Maddie, wake up. Mama said you have to.  
Maddie: Alright, alright.

_Maddie sits up and she is obviously Kate's identical twin._

Shot of the two girls heading downstairs towards the kitchen. They here yelling and pause out the front of the door.

Sam: Don't blame me for this, Diane. You made the decision to see Wayne-  
Diane: What do you expect when you take off for a year, Sam?! You can't expect to come back and have everything the same!  
Sam: All I expected was for my wife to stay faithful to me! But apparently that was expecting too much. _(Pause) _The appointment's at four. I'll be there.

_He starts to leave._

Diane: Don't make yourself sound like a hero, Sam! We are both at fault here!

_Sam leaves the kitchen and sees the two girls listening to the fight._

Sam: I'm sorry, girls. I'll see you tonight.

_Back to reality. Kate and Charlie are lying the girl down on a makeshift bed. Some of the others come over to see what's going on._

Charlie: Did she say anything?  
Kate: She said help me. _(Looks at Sawyer.) _That's all, right?  
Sawyer: _(after an uncertain pause) _Yeah, then she collapsed.  
Kate: She does not look good.  
Charlie: Am I the only one who thinks it's a bad idea keeping her here?

_Sun and Jin enter._

Sun: What happened?  
Charlie: They found her in the jungle.  
Jin _(slightly frantic):_ Others?! Others!  
Kate: We don't know that!

_Sun tries to calm Jin down in Korean._

Kate: She's hurt really badly. Would they let one of their own look like this?  
Sawyer: I wouldn't put anything past em.  
Kate: Someone get me some water, I'll try to wake her up.

_Sun hands Kate a water bottle. Kate pours some water onto a cloth and begins to wipe the girls face._

Scene. Hurley and Libby entering the hatch.

Libby: This is the hatch?  
Hurley: Yeah, creepy, huh?  
Libby: Just a touch. And you all just take shifts pushing a button that you have no idea what it controls?  
Hurley: I didn't say we were smart. Jack? Hey, Jack!  
Jack_ (entering):_ Yeah?  
Hurley: We need you down at the beach. Kate and Sawyer found a girl.  
Jack: What? What do you mean?  
Hurley: Kate and Sawyer. They, ah, they found this girl. In the jungle. She's pretty banged up. And she's unconscious and stuff.  
Jack: Who is she?  
Hurley: I don't know, man, I came here to get you.  
Jack: Alright, can you watch the button?  
Hurley: Sure.  
Jack _(exiting):_ Thanks.

_Hurley looks to Libby._

Hurley: You can go back with Jack, if you want.  
Libby: I'd rather stay here and check out this button thing.  
Hurley: Oh…that's cool.

_Shot back to Kate trying to wake up the girl._

Sawyer: Maybe she's dead.  
Kate: She's not dead, she's breathing.

_Sayid comes over._

Sayid: Sun told me you found her in the jungle. And you don't think she's one of them.  
Kate: Right now I just want to wake her up.  
Sayid: Try wetting the back of her neck. It's more sensitive to hot and cold.

_Kate does so. The girl stirs. Then suddenly wakes up, screaming._

Kate: It's okay!

_Kate reaches for the girl but she slaps her away. Kate backs off._

Girl: Get away from me! You can't keep me here!  
Sayid: You're alright. You're alright.

_The girl calms as she looks at everyone around her._

Girl: You're not them.  
Kate: Who?

_The girl stares at Kate for a few moments._

Girl: I know you. You were the prisoner.  
Kate: What?  
Girl: On the plane. You were on the plane, too!

**---**


	2. Chapter 2: Come On In

**Chapter Two: "Come on in…"**

_Scene opens. Flashback. Daytime. Playground. Diane is watching the children play. Kate and Maddie are playing in the sandbox._

Kate: My castle's going to be better then yours.  
Maddie: Is not.  
Kate: Just you watch.

_Kate's castle suddenly collapses._

Maddie: That's okay, you can play with mine.  
Kate: Okay.

_Kate gets up to move and sees her mother._

Kate: Uh-oh. That man is here again.

_Maddie looks and sees Diane talking to another man._

Maddie: Wayne.  
Kate: I wish he'd stop coming over. I think we should tell Daddy.  
Maddie: Mama said not to.

_The girls watch as Wayne grabs Diane's wrist._

Kate: Hey! Don't hurt our mummy!

_Both girls run over to their mother._

Diane: Girls, it's alright. Wayne was just playing.  
Wayne: Hey girls. You've grown since the last time I saw you.  
Sam _(o.s.): _Diane!  
Maddie: Daddy!  
Diane: Sam, it's not what you think!  
Sam: He's the reason you missed our session?  
Wayne: Hey army-man, take it easy.  
Sam: Hey man, shut your mouth! I told you to stay away from my family!  
_  
Sam and Wayne start brawling._

Kate _(to Maddie):_ Let's go! _(the two girls run off)_  
Diane: Girls! Maddie! Katherine! Katie!

_Back at the beach._

Kate _(to the girl): _You were on the plane?  
Jack _(entering): _Kate? What's going on?  
Sayid: We had the manifest. We accounted for everybody. You were not on the plane.  
Girl: I didn't have a ticket. My friend Cindy was a flight attendant and offered me a free trip. She took care of the details.  
Ana_ (entering): _You knew Cindy?  
Girl: How do you know her?  
Ana: She was with us. They took her.  
Girl: Where? When?  
Ana: Like you don't know?! You're one of them!  
Girl: No I'm not!  
Jack: Hey, hey! Cut it out.

_Ana exits in a huff._

Jack _(to girl):_ What's your name?  
Girl: Andrea. Andie.  
Jack: Hi, Andie. I'm Jack. I'm a doctor. Can I check out your cuts?  
Andie: I'm fine.  
Jack: Please. It'd make me feel better.  
Andie: Alright.

_Scene. Sun and Claire sitting at Claire's shelter with Aaron. Claire is watching Jack and Kate with Andie as they treat her injuries._

Sun: Do you believe her?  
Claire: Andie?  
Sun: Yes. When she said she was on the plane?  
Claire: Ah, yeah.  
Sun: You do? Why?  
Claire: I remember her.  
Sun: From the plane?  
Claire: No, before then. She was ahead of me in the line and I dropped my boarding pass. She picked it up for me.

_Shot of Jack bandaging a cut on Andie's arm._

Jack: So you've been out there on your own for six weeks?  
Andie: Yeah. I woke up somewhere in the jungle after the crash.  
Kate: How did you survive?  
Andie: Found food where I could. There was this, ah, waterfall near the middle of the island. It was fresh. That was sort of like my base camp. Everyday I ventured a little further out. Seeing if I could find anyone else from the crash. I figured I must've been the only one to survive.  
Kate: When I found you, you said _they _were coming back.

_Andie pauses and then begins her story._

Andie: After about a month of being alone I decided to trek across the island, see if I could find the beach, maybe catch some fish or something. I came to this place with a lot of cliffs and there was this big rock with a hole in it. That's where they found me. These people, they were like animals. They looked like they'd been on the island forever.  
Jack: What did they do to you?  
Andie: They kept me in a room. Alone. They kept asking me questions and testing my blood.  
Jack: Questions about what?  
Andie: Everything. My life. Why I was on the plane? Where all the other survivors were. I told them I didn't know but they didn't seem to want to believe me.  
Kate: How did you get away from them?  
Andie: There was this girl, a teenager. She came to my room in the middle of the night, let me out and told me to run.  
Kate: But you said they were coming back.  
Andie: I got away two nights ago. Since then, I keep hearing them. Whispering. They don't want people to get away. They are coming back.  
Jack: I have some aspirin at the hatch. I'll be right back, okay?  
Andie: Yeah.

_Jack exits._

Andie: Hatch?  
Kate: Long story.  
Andie: Ah…listen, sorry I slapped you before.  
Kate: Don't worry about it.  
Andie: People keep staring at me; I don't think they believe me.  
Kate: Well, we've had some trouble with the Others in the past. Including one guy who posed as one of us, then he kidnapped Claire. The girl with the baby.  
Andie: I'm not one of them.  
Kate: I know.  
Andie: So you've all been together? Since the crash?  
Kate: Pretty much. We just gained a few more people. They were in the tail section of the plane. It crashed on the other side of the island.

_Andie nods slowly._

Kate: Sorry, this is a lot to take in.  
Andie: No, its okay. I'm actually glad to have someone to talk to who doesn't want to kill me.

_Kate smiles. Leads into another Flashback._

Night. Raining. Wayne is driving a truck with Diane and the girls in the car.

Maddie: Where are we going, mama?  
Diane: I told you to stop asking me, darlin'. You'll know when we get there.  
Kate: What about Daddy?  
Wayne: I'm your Daddy now, girls.  
Diane _(warningly): _Wayne. Girls, we can call Daddy when we stop, okay?  
Girls: Okay.  
Wayne: It's really coming down.  
Diane: Maybe we should pull over. You shouldn't have drunk so much at dinner.  
Wayne: I'm fine, Diane. We only got about ten minutes to go.  
Diane _(looking out the windscreen):_ What is that?  
Wayne: What?  
Diane: Ahead of us.

_Maddie leans in and looks._

Maddie: It looks like a horsy.

_Sure enough, its a black horse. It canters into the middle of the road and stops._

Diane: Wayne, stop!

_Wayne slams the breaks. The car goes skidding in the rain. The girls scream. The car goes off the road and flips onto its side. Diane emerges from the wreck first._

Diane: Girls! Wayne!  
Wayne: Yeah, I'm here.

_Diane looks in the back of the car._

Diane: Where are my girls?!  
Wayne: They must've got thrown from the car.  
Diane: Madeline! Katherine! Where are you?!  
Kate: Mommy!

_Diane sees Kate and Maddie a little way away from the car._

Diane: Katherine!  
Kate: Mommy, Maddie won't wake up.  
Diane: What? Madeline? MADDIE!

_Flash to black._

_---_


	3. Chapter 3: A Reflection Of Who I Am

**Chapter Three: "A reflection of who I am…"**

_Shot of Kate at Sawyer's tent._

Sawyer: So what's with you and the Newbie?  
Kate: Huh?  
Sawyer: Well, you only managed to tear yourself away from her when she nodded off.   
Kate: So?  
Sawyer: So, you obviously don't think she's one of them.  
Kate: No, I don't. I think she was on the plane. Which means she's one of us.  
Sawyer: And we're just supposed to welcome her with open arms?  
Kate: Y'know, maybe you should learn to be a little more trusting of people. You might be surprised.   
Sawyer: Trusting? Freckles, maybe you've forgotten how they kidnapped you in the jungle, took our guns and told us to stay behind that line?  
Kate: That wasn't Andie, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Why are you so quick to defend her?  
Kate: Why are you so quick to condemn her?

_Shot of Sayid showing Andie a tent._

Sayid: You are welcome to stay here. It's quite reliable.  
Andie: How can you be sure?  
Sayid: Because I built it.  
Andie: No ones using it?  
Sayid: Not anymore. It belonged to a young woman. Shannon. She died a few days ago.  
Andie: I'm sorry.  
Sayid: Thank you.  
Andie: Thank you; for helping me out.  
Sayid _(exiting):_ You're welcome. 

_Andie sits on her new bed. Claire comes over with a bag in her hand._

Claire: Excuse me?  
Andie: Hi.  
Claire: Um, after we crashed we sorted through the luggage and stuff and, ah, I found your bag.

_She hands the bag to Andie._

Andie: Thank you.  
Claire: I, ah, hope you don't mind but, after I had my baby, nothing I had fit anymore so I borrowed some of your things.  
Andie: Oh, that's ok.  
Claire: And I wanted you to know that I believe you, when you said you were on the plane. I remember you from the airport.  
Andie: Yeah, I remember you, too. You were a lot bigger then, though. So you had a baby here?  
Claire: Yeah, that sucked.

_Camera pans back as Claire and Andie have a conversation._

Andie: So, are you from Sydney originally?  
Claire _(sitting):_ Yeah, born and bred, you?  
Andie: Same.  
Claire: Oh yeah, what part?  
Andie: Well, I was born in Leichhardt, spent most of my early life there.  
Claire: I've been there.

_Shot of Hurley and Libby at the hatch. Libby is in front of the computer._

Libby: Why these numbers?  
Hurley: We don't know. Just how it's programmed, I guess.  
Libby: So there's a shower here. And a washer and dryer. And a kitchen.  
Hurley: Yeah.  
Libby: So why don't all of you live down here?  
Hurley: The buzzer goes off every 108 minutes; its pretty loud and people like their sleep. Plus, I guess some people still think we're gonna be rescued and wanna be close to the beach in case a plane goes past or something.  
Libby: What do you think?  
Hurley: I think…I haven't really decided yet.  
_  
Libby laughs._

Shot of Sawyer going over to Andie.

Sawyer: So you layin' claim on Shannon's old digs, huh?  
Andie: Sayid said I could stay here.  
Sawyer: I'm sure he did.  
Andie: Is there something that you want, Sawyer, is it?  
Sawyer _(smirks): _Now, I like how you say that, Sawyer. _(Pause) _Take this.

_He hands her a box._

Andie: What is it?  
Sawyer: Some things I have left over that I ain't got any use for.

_Andie opens the box. It has some hotel shampoo and soaps in it._

Andie: You have no use for soap? _(Looks him up and down giving him a weird look.) _Seriously?  
Sawyer: Don't get clever with me, Angel.  
Andie: Look, if you're giving this to me in hopes that I owe you one, then-  
Sawyer: No strings. Its soap, not drugs.

_Andie pauses. Then she nods slowly._

Andie: Then thank you.  
Sawyer _(exiting):_ You're welcome, Newbie.

_Shot of Kate and Jack at the beach._

Kate: What do you think?  
Jack: I believe her.  
Kate: Me too. So what does that mean? We take her in as one of us? I know that we think she's for real but that doesn't mean everyone will. I mean, Ana-Lucia doesn't trust her and I don't think Jin is too happy. Shouldn't we take some kind of vote?  
Jack: Kate, we're never going to agree on what to do here. So far, Andie hasn't done anything to make us think she's one of them. She hasn't tried to manipulate us or make us go back out there or anything.  
Kate: So we just have to convince everyone else of that?  
Jack: Pretty much. 

_Kate sighs._

Kate: Why do you think they took her?  
Jack _(shrugs):_ Why did they take Claire? Why'd they hold you hostage and take our guns? Why do they do anything?  
Kate_ (exiting): _Yeah…I'll be back.

_Shot to Andie going through her bag and Kate coming over._

Kate: Hey. What's going on?  
Andie: Claire found my bag. I never thought I'd see any of this stuff again.  
Kate: Oh, that's great. _(Beat)_ Listen, I wanted to ask you something.  
Andie: Shoot.  
Kate: When they took you, did you see a guy with a beard?  
Andie: Yeah, how did you know that?  
Kate: We've crossed paths. Is he their leader?  
Andie: Leader? No, definitely not.  
Kate: You don't?  
Andie: He seemed to know what he was doing more then some of the others, but I don't think he was the main one in charge. There was a woman, a blonde. I never got her name, but she was higher up than the bearded guy.  
Kate: Right.  
Andie: Listen, thanks for believing me.  
Kate: That's okay.

_After a few moments of silence, Andie speaks._

Andie: Can I ask you something?  
Kate: Go ahead.  
Andie: What did you do?  
Kate: Sorry?  
Andie: You were in handcuffs on the plane. What did you do?

_Kate is silent for a moment, deliberating whether to tell her or not._

Kate: I killed someone.

_Andie nods slowly. After a while she speaks._

Andie: Did they deserve it?

_Into FLASHBACK._

Shot to a sad looking Kate as a child sitting on a couch. Diane and Sam are arguing again.

Sam: I want Katie to come with me.  
Diane: No, she's my daughter. She stays with me.  
Sam: What about Wayne? After we're divorced, you can do what you like. Marry him, I don't care! But I don't want Katie anywhere near the man who killed Madeline.  
Diane _(weakly): _That was an accident.  
Sam: He was drunk! He ran off the road and killed our daughter!  
Diane: My daughter!  
Sam: Dammit, Diane, I lost her too! And I'm not gonna let him hurt Katie.  
Diane: You can't take her, Sam. You're leaving again, aren't you? You can't take a child into a war torn country. She has to stay with me._ (She relents a little)_ When you come back, you can see her whenever you want.  
Sam: I need Katie, Diane.  
Diane: I know you do.

_Sam comes in to Kate._

Sam: Katie? Daddy has to go now.  
Kate _(hugging him): _No!  
Sam: I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to. I'll be back really soon, I promise. You're going to stay here with your mother, okay. And I want you to take care of her. You hear me?  
Kate: Yes.  
Sam: Alright. _(Kisses her head) _I love you, Katie.  
Kate: I love you too, Daddy.  
_  
He leaves. Kate runs after him and watches him getting in his car and driving away. Another car pulls up and a stumbling drunk Wayne gets out._

Wayne: What are you doing, girl? Beat it!

_Kate runs away._

Back to Kate and Andie at the beach.

Kate _(sadly): _Yeah, he did.

**---**


	4. Chapter 4: The Anger Swells In My Gut

**Chapter Four: "The anger swells in my gut…"**

_[Ana-Lucia sitting alone on the beach, sharpening her knife on a rock. Andie comes over to her._

Andie: Hey.

_[Ana looks up at her, doesn't reply, and goes back to sharpening her knife._

Andie _(shrugs it off): _Okay. 

_[Andie goes and stands directly in front of Ana._

Andie: I get that you don't like me and honestly I could not care less, so-  
Ana _(not looking up):_ Then why are you here?  
Andie: I want to know what happened to Cindy.  
Ana _(annoyed): _Like you don't know.  
Andie _(calmly):_ Look, I'm not one of the Others and I'm kinda getting tired of saying it.  
Ana _(standing):_ Oh yeah? Well, I don't believe you. I've seen what they can do _(Stands nose to nose with Andie)_ and I'm not gonna let you do it to us.  
Andie_ (calm but with attitude): _Are you threatening me, _Annie_?

_[Ana doesn't answer. Instead she gives Andie a dirty look and stalks off._

[Focus on Ana's face that jumps into a Flashback.

_[Scene. Ana with a group of friends at a bar. Four men and one other woman. The men are all cops, one is her partner Mike. The woman is Asian-American._

Mike: So, Donna, you knew Ana way back when?  
Donna: Indeed I did, but back then I believe she wanted to be an actress, not a cop.  
Ana_ (laughing):_ Shut up. High school was forever ago.  
Cop 1: So, how long you in town?  
Donna: Just a few weeks then I'm heading back to Alabama. I'm out this way for work so I thought I'd stop in and see if the rumours were true. That Ana-Lucia Cortez actually became a cop.  
Cop 2: And a damn scary one, I'll tell ya!  
Mike: So what is it you do, Donna?  
Donna: I am the traveling secretary to the CEO of Brighton and Mauve Construction. I'm here doing research for some buildings my boss is hoping to build. By day. By night, I'm hanging with you fine people.  
Ana: I will drink to that!

_[They all raise their glasses and beer bottles to a toast, hollering and cheering drunken nonsense._

[Close up on Ana Lucia's happy face before flashing back to reality on the island to her angered expression. She's in the jungle with her knife. After a few seconds she hurtles the weapon into a tree.

[Scene opens. The Hatch. Locke is closing the bunker door as Jack comes into frame.

Jack: Henry saying anything?  
Locke: Nothing new. I just gave him something to eat.  
Jack: Okay. I'll go in later and talk to him again.  
Locke: I don't think he's gonna change his story, Jack.  
Jack: Sayid said that he's gonna keep lying until we break him.  
Locke: Or until we kill him.  
Jack: You standing up for the prisoner there, Locke?  
Locke: Maybe I just don't wanna judge him yet. What if we're punishing an innocent man, Jack?  
Jack: Then he has nothing to worry about.  
Locke: You're not gonna stop pushing him until he tells you what you want to hear.  
Jack: We're on the same side here, John.  
Locke: I'm not sure we are, Jack. I want to keep our people safe and I believe you do, too. But I don't wish to crucify a man who may be just like us.  
Jack: And I don't wish to protect someone who might be stalling us until the rest of his crew get here to kill us all.  
Locke: You protect Andie.  
Jack: What is that supposed to mean?  
Locke: Come on, Jack, we're both thinking the same thing here. First Kate and Sawyer find Andie hurt in the jungle claiming not to be one of them and then we find Henry saying the exact same thing. Yet you choose to treat them in completely different ways.  
Jack: Andie is not one of them, John.  
Locke: How can you be so sure? What is it about her that makes you believe her story and not Henry's?

_[Jack doesn't reply. The timer starts to beep._

Locke _(leaving):_ I'll get it.

_[Shot of Ana now rhythmically aiming and throwing her knife at the tree. Kate enters._

Kate: Hey.  
Ana: Hi.  
Kate: What are you doing?  
Ana: Target practice. _(makes a point by throwing the knife swiftly into the tree.)_  
Kate: Right. Look, I saw you talking to Andie before.  
Ana: So?  
Kate: Why do you give her such a hard time?  
Ana: What are you, her mother?  
Kate: Just asking.  
Ana: Look, she might have the lot of you fooled, but I see what she really is. And she is gonna turn on you one of these days.  
Kate: How can you be so sure?  
Ana: I'm sure. _(Throws the knife again)_

_[Into Flashback._

[Shot of Ana and Donna in an apartment looking at a yearbook, laughing.

Ana: Wow, we were so not cool.  
Donna: Oh, but we thought we were. 

_[Donna's cell phone rings._

Donna: Oh, that'll be my boss. _(Getting up) _He's not no idea what "day off" means. I'll be right back.  
Ana: Okay.

_[Donna exits. Ana keeps flipping through the yearbook. After a few seconds, she hears:_

Donna_ (harsh whisper):_ No!

_[Ana gets up slowly and quietly and moves so she can overhear the conversation. Donna is talking in whispers._

Donna: I know…I know what we agreed. Look, if she suspects me in the slightest she's gonna figure it out…you can't be sure of that…I understand…I will…

_[Donna turns and sees Ana listening to the conversation. _

Donna _(into phone but looking directly at Ana): _I have to go.

_[Ana enters the room._

Ana: What's going on?  
Donna: I'm sorry, Ana.  
Ana: For what?

_[Donna suddenly punches Ana hard in the face, knocking her out._

Donna: That.

_[Donna steps over an unconscious Ana and leaves._

[Back to the island.

[Ana is leaning against a tree on the edge of the jungle watching the people on the beach, twirling her knife between her fingers.

[Shot of Andie walking up to Sawyer's tent with a shirt in her hands. She stands out the front of it.

Andie: Hey Sawyer?

_[Sawyer comes out of his tent wearing nothing but a pair of jeans._

Sawyer: There's my favourite shirt.

_[Andie chucks it at him._

Andie: Yeah, it somehow made its way into my load of laundry.  
Sawyer: Funny how that happens.  
Andie _(rolling eyes):_ Yeah, hilarious. _(As Sawyer pulls his shirt on, Andie notices a scar on his left shoulder.) _How'd you get shot?  
Sawyer: What's that, Angel?  
Andie: Your shoulder. That's a bullet wound, right?  
Sawyer: Yeah. How'd you know that?  
Andie: I just do. It looks new. How'd it happen?  
Sawyer: Got shot off a raft.  
Andie: A raft?  
Sawyer: Yeah, Michael wanted to get his boy, Walt, of the island so he built a raft. Me and the Korean guy went with him. They found us and shot me.  
Andie _(blankly):_ I have no idea what you just said.  
Sawyer: Got time? _(Indicates for her to sit)_  
Andie: What?  
Sawyer: You wanna know how I got shot or dontcha?

_[Andie sighs and sits._

[Shot pans back to Ana looking on with a sour look on her face.

[Shot to the hatch. Jack opens the armory door and goes in. Gale is sitting there looking weird as always. Jack starts to clear away his food.

Gale: When are you gonna let me out of here?

_[Jack doesn't reply._

Gale: Oh, we're not friends anymore?

_[Jack glances at him, then turns away and heads out the door. But before he leaves, he turns around again._

Jack: We found Andie.  
Gale: Pardon me?  
Jack: Andie. She came running out of the jungle after escaping from your people.  
Gale _(annoyed and frantic): _They're not my people; I don't know what you're talking-!  
Jack _(cutting him off): _She told us what you did to her!

_[Walks up to Gale and gets in his face._

Jack: And if you think I'm gonna let you out of here to do the same thing to the rest of us…you better think again.

_[Jack stares eye to eye with Gale for a few seconds before turning and leaving the armory door. As he locks it again, he turns. Locke is watching him, having heard the whole thing. Locke doesn't say anything, just leaves the room._

_---_


	5. Chapter 5: Had A Point But She Forgot It

**Chapter Five: "Had a point but she forgot it…"**

_[Flashback._

[Ana sitting with her mother/the Captain in her office at the police station.

Ana: No, ma, this is Donna. I've known her for almost seventeen years. This can't be her.  
Captain: I know, Ana. But this is who is she is. _[Reading from a file. _Donna Chang. 31. Spent three years in the state pen for robbery, has a history of offences including grand larson, petty theft and she once stole a Lexus right out of someone's driveway with no one being the wiser.  
Ana: I know her.  
Captain: You thought you did. Admittedly, so did I. But look what she did to you. Why knock you out unless she had something to hide?  
Ana: She's not doing this because she wants to, it's because she has to.  
Captain: What do you mean?  
Ana: She was on the phone to someone, a guy, I think. He was telling her she had to do something. I think he's the one making her do all of this.  
Captain: So what do you propose we do?  
Ana: I want us to help her. Go after the guy pushing her around.  
Captain: Ana-  
Ana: Mom! Please. She's my best friend. This isn't who she is. I need to help her.

_[The Captain takes a long look at her daughter._

Captain: Alright, Ana.  
_  
[Shot back to the beach._

[Sawyer and Andie are laughing about something. Sawyer sees something behind Andie.

Sawyer: Ah, what now?

_[Andie turns and is met with a punch in the face by Ana. Sawyer jumps to his feet._

Sawyer: What the hell are you doin?!  
Ana: Shut up!

_[She shoves Sawyer out of the way. As Andie tries to get up, Ana kicks her back down._

Andie: What the hell is the matter with you?!

_[Ana kneels on Andie, pinning her to the ground. She pulls the knife from her waistband and holds it to Ana's throat._

Ana: I know you're one of them and you're gonna say it or you're gonna die.

_[Sun and Jin come out of their tent. Claire comes over with Aaron in her arms. Some redshirts gather around. Sawyer gets to his feet._

Sawyer: Get offa her!

_[Sawyer goes to grab Ana but before he has the chance, Andie manages to knee Ana in the chest, forcing her to loose her grip. Then she headbutts Ana and shoves her off, getting to her feet. Sawyer is slightly taken aback, as are the other survivors._

Ana _(to everyone else):_ See? She's one of them! Where else could she learn to fight like that?!

_[Andie grabs Ana's arm and pulls her to her feet._

Andie: You're not the only one with training, Annie.

_[Ana goes to tackle Andie but she grabs her arm and twists it behind her back._

Andie: I suggest you get used to that.

_[The others start to wander away, all shooting Ana and Andie weird looks. Ana stares, full of hate, at Andie and walks off directly for the jungle. As she walks she hears Andie behind her._

Andie: Hey! You forgot something!

_[Ana turns. Into the tree next to her plunges the knife. Andie has thrown it amazingly accurately. She walks towards Ana._

Andie: If you ever try to attack me again, I can promise you one thing.

_[Andie reaches Ana. She puts her hand around the knife's handle, still in the tree. She pulls it out with ease and then hands it handle first to Ana._

Andie: Next time, I won't miss.

_[Flash to black._

[Shot of Claire putting a bandage on Andie's neck at Sawyer's tent.

Claire: She just out of the blue attacked you?  
Andie: She has issues with me, I dunno.  
Sawyer: She asks a good question, though.  
Andie: What's that?  
Sawyer: Where'd you learn to fight like that? Ain't no place I heard of teaches those kinda moves.  
Andie: I took some regular self defense classes and then created a few of my own attacks, there a problem with that?  
Claire: I took a self-defense class once. And if they taught things like that; I may have stayed.  
Andie_ (getting up):_ Yeah, well…_ (To Claire) _Thanks.  
Claire: Oh, ok.  
Andie (leaving): I'll see you later.  
Claire_ (to Sawyer): _What'd I say?

_[Sawyer just shrugs and looks after Andie._

[Shot to hatch. Locke is washing dishes as Jack enters.

Jack: I'm gonna head back to the beach for a couple of hours; to see how things are going.  
Locke: Okay.

_[Jack starts to leave._

Locke: Jack?  
Jack: What?  
Locke: When you told Gale about Andie, how did he react?  
Jack: What do you mean?  
Locke: Did he flinch? Did his eyes dart around? Did he tense up?  
Jack: Not that I saw, why?  
Locke: Just asking.  
Jack: What do you want to say to me, John? Cos I'm getting tired of your games, what is it?  
Locke: I think I believe you.  
Jack: What?  
Locke: I think Gale might be one of the Others.  
Jack: What? This morning you bit my head of for even suggesting that he might be one of them.  
Locke: I know. And I apologize.  
Jack: So what's changed since then?  
Locke: This.

_[Locke shows Jack a bowl of uneaten food._

Jack: I'm not following you.  
Locke: After you're little chat with Henry I took him some lunch. I came back an hour later and this is what was left. He didn't touch it. When a person gets nervous, certain things start to happen in their bodies. You're a doctor, you know that. Blood pressure rises, sweating increases and appetite…decreases. What you said to Henry turned him off his food. And for someone whose been trapped on this island for as long as he claims too, nothing would be cause for a switch in appetite unless it really shook him to the core.  
Jack: Andie.  
Locke: He's claims he was out there a week before Rousseau found him and he's been here for three days. We found Andie six days ago.  
Jack: He didn't know she'd escaped.  
Locke: I don't believe he did.  
Jack: So what do we do?  
Locke: For now, nothing. You go to the beach. I'll watch Henry and the button. Let him stew over this for awhile. 

_[Shot of Ana traipsing through the jungle cutting down tree branches in her way with the knife._

[Into Flashback.

[Shot of Ana in a police car with Mike parked on the side of the road. They are watching an old warehouse.

Ana: Sure this is the right place?  
Mike: Three eyewitnesses have seen both Donna and an as-of-yet unidentified male coming in and out of this building all day.  
Ana: This feels wrong.  
Mike: Look, I don't know how you persuaded your mother to let you come but I don't think you should be here, Ana. You're too involved.  
Ana: I'm fine._ (She looks through binoculars) _There she is.

_[Shot of Donna entering the warehouse looking seemingly calm._

[Shot back to Ana looking through her binoculars. She puts them down and watches her friend. Then all of a sudden, Ana jumps out of the car.

Mike: Ana!

_[Ana runs across the road, weaving between cars, and runs into the warehouse. Mike is right behind her, calling for back up as he does._

_[Shot of Ana entering the warehouse. She hears voices and runs toward them. She smashes through a door, gun at the ready, and into a room where Donna and a heavy set Italian man are standing._

Ana: Freeze!

_[Both Donna and the man raise their hands._

Donna: This is a bad idea, Ana.  
Man: So, this is Ana? Pleasure to finally meet you, my dear.  
Ana: Who the hell are you?  
Man: I am Ramone Dragonni.  
Donna: He works for me.  
Ana: What?  
Donna: Yeah, not anymore.

_[Donna grabs a gun from her waistband and shoots Ramone in the head._

Ana: Put the gun down, Donna!  
Donna: What are you doing, Ana? Are you here to save me?  
Ana: Shut up and put the weapon down!  
Donna: Did you think someone was pulling my strings? Ramone? No, no, no. He wasn't smart enough to do this on his own.

_[Ana looks bewildered._

Ana: Why?  
Donna: Why not? You see, Ana, sometimes life just doesn't turn out the way you wanted it to. So you gotta change it. Pick your own destiny.

_[Donna raises the gun to her temple._

Ana: Donna, don't!  
Donna: See you round, Ana.  
Ana: Stop!

_[Donna fires the gun._

Ana: No!

_[Shot back to Ana in the jungle standing on her own. She looks at her knife for a few moments before screaming and throwing it into the jungle. Then she starts grabs a log off the ground and starts pounding the trees around her with it. She keeps hitting and hitting in anger and frustration until she exhausts herself and collapses, gasping for air, against a tree trunk._

_[Shot of Andie folding clothes at her tent. Kate comes over_

Kate: Hey. Sawyer said you had some kinda fight with Ana-Lucia?  
Andie: He did, did he?  
Kate: You okay?  
Andie: Yeah, I'm fine. Why?  
Kate: Oh, nothing. It's just that, you now, she's a cop so she's kinda...  
Andie: Bad ass?  
Kate: I guess so.  
Andie: Yeah, well, I'm fine. Maybe you should go talk to her.  
Kate: Nah, she's not exactly personable. Hey, I was about to head to the hatch to see Jack. You wanna come?  
Andie: Oh, no thanks. Between you and me; that place is a little weird.

_[Shot of Locke at the hatch inputting the numbers._

[Shot of Ana sitting alone in the jungle. Jack enters.

Jack: Ana? What are you doing out here?  
Ana: Nothing.  
Jack: I can see that.

_[He comes over to her and sees her injuries from her scuffle with Andie._

Jack: What happened to you?  
Ana: I fell.  
Jack: On someone's fist?  
Ana: I'm fine.  
Jack: Sure.

_[Jack tries to look casual._

Jack: Listen, I was gonna take a walk. Wanna come? Could use the company.

_[Ana looks about to say no, but instead:_

Ana: Okay.  
Jack: Okay.

_[Jack gets up and offers Ana his hand. She hesitates for a moment before taking it and letting him help her to her feet. They walk off together._

_[Shot of Kate who has see them and is watching them leave._

---


	6. Chapter 6: What's Done Is Done

**Chapter Six: "What's done is done…"**

_[An unmarked truck pulls up to a regular suburban home. Shot of a person's legs as they get out of the truck. They are wearing heavy boots and leather pants. The camera follows them as they walk up the path towards the house and travels up their body. As the person reaches the front stoop, the camera reveals her face. It's Andie. She knocks on the door. A man, Sidney Pike, answers._

**Sidney:** Yes?

**Andie:** Sidney Pike?

**Sidney:** Yes.

_[Andie pulls out a gun and shoots Sidney in the head._

[Flash to nighttime on the island, Andie wakes up with a start. Claire, holding Aaron, was coming towards her and stops suddenly as Andie wakes.

**Claire:** Sorry. You alright?

**Andie **_**(sitting up):**_Yeah, fine. What are you doing up so late?

**Claire:** Trying to get Aaron to sleep. You wouldn't know how to—

**Andie:** No, no. I'm not so good with kids.

_[Claire nods. Andie is about to say something when-_  
**  
Woman's Voice:** Andie! Andie!

**Andie:** Did you hear that?

**Claire **_**(hearing nothing):**_ What?

**Andie:** That woman.

**  
Claire:** What?

_[Andie gets to her feet._

**Claire:** Andie, what-

**Woman:** Andie!

**Andie:** There! Did you hear her?

_[Without waiting for an answer, Andie takes off for the jungle._

**Claire:** Hear who? Andie!  
_  
[Claire watches her go, puzzled. Sawyer, Sun and Jin come over._

**Sawyer:** What's goin' on?

**Claire **_**(nodding in Andie's direction):**_ She just took off.

_[Shot of Andie running into the dark jungle. She stops and looks around frantically._

**Voice:** Andie.

_[Andie turns and sees Cindy wearing her flight attendants uniform, although its completely ripped and dirty, standing in the dark alone._

**Andie:** Cindy? What are you doing out here?

**Cindy:** They know, Andie. They know what you've done.

**Andie:** What? The others said that They took you, how did you-

**Cindy:** Why are you lying, Andie?

**Andie:** What?

**Cindy:** You're not who they think you are.

**Andie:** Cindy, where-

**Cindy:** You're not good, Andie. You're bad. That's why they took you. You're bad.

**Andie:** What? No, I'm-

**Cindy **_**(screaming):**_You're BAD!

**Andie:** NO!

**Sawyer **_**(entering):**_ Andie?!

_[Andie turns to look at Sawyer, then turns back to see Cindy is gone._

**Sawyer:** What're you doin' out here?

_[Andie doesn't respond, she keeps looking for Cindy._

**Sawyer:** Andie? _(grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stop) _Andie! 

_[She looks at him confused._

**Sawyer:** What's goin' on?

**Andie:** I…I'm not sure. 

_[Morning._

_[Shot of Andie hanging out laundry to dry. Claire comes over with two cups._

**Claire:** Hey.

**Andie:** Hi. Where's the little one?

**Claire:** Sleeping. Sun's watching him for me. _(offering her a cup) _Tea? We got milk from that air drop so it actually looks like tea now.

**Andie **_**(taking the cup):**_ Thanks.

_[Claire kinda of dawdles nearby._

**Andie:** There something else you want?

**Claire:** Ah…who…whose Cindy?

**Andie:** What?  
**Claire:** After Sawyer brought you back from the jungle and you went to sleep, you said kept saying Cindy over and over. Who is she?

**Andie:** She was a flight attendant on the plane. _(Pause) _And she was my friend.

**Claire:** She was in the tail section of the plane?

**Andie:** Apparently so. Sawyer said when he was with Ana Lucia and the others on the other side of the island, she was taken.

_[Claire nods, unsure of how to proceed. Then:_

**Claire:** They, um, they took me too. Before I had the baby.

**Andie:** How'd you get away?

**Claire:** There was this girl-

_[Andie stops what she's doing and interrupts._

**Andie:** Teenager? Long, dark hair?

**Claire:** Yeah.

**Andie:** She helped me, too.

**Claire:** Do you remember what happened to you? When you were with them?

**Andie:** Bits and pieces. They didn't really let me out of my room.

**Claire:** Who do you think they are?

**Andie:** Crazy people doing crazy things. Who knows?

**Clare:** Before I was taken, I had these nightmares. They were so real I swore they were happening.

**Andie:** It wasn't a nightmare, Claire.

**Claire **_**(carefully)**_ Right, but…Sawyer said he didn't see anyone. And if Cindy was out there, why would she run away from you?

_[Close up of Andie's face leads into Flashback._

[Shot of Andie sitting in a café with a man, Danny Stevens.

**Danny:** Nice job, Andie. Sidney Pike was meant to be taken care of months ago and you took him out in your first week with me.

**Andie:** Well, you taught me well.

**Danny:** I see that.

**Andie:** So does that mean I'm off probation?

**Danny:** Well, I'd sure like you to be. Lord knows I need someone as illusive as you on my team, but standard rule is you gotta take out two hits before you're taken on full time.

**Andie:** So give me another.

**Danny:** Bloodlust is a key component in this career, Andie. But there's a fine line between doing what we do and killing for the hell of it. Watch yourself.

**Andie:** Yeah, well, I'm fine. Give me another case, Danny.

**Danny:** Ok, if you say so.

_[Danny takes out a file and hands it to Andie._

**Danny:** Joseph Messer. Lives just out of Sydney.

**Andie:** What'd he do?

**Danny:** Gambling debt. The idiot put his house up as collateral and won't hand over the deed to his bookie. That's where you come in. They've given him a month. They want payment.

**Andie:** Just tell me where he is.

_[Back to the island._

[Shot of Kate gathering fruit and Sawyer with her, but not helping.

**Kate:** You think she's seeing things?

**Sawyer:** Maybe. Wouldn't be the first time. We saw that big ass horse, the Doc saw his Daddy and Walt seems to be poppin' up everywhere. Even Stay-Puff saw his bald-headed little friend a few days ago.

**Kate:** But you said Cindy was taken by the Others.

**Sawyer:** She was. So were Walt and Claire and even you, Freckles.

**Kate:** Andie went through some serious trauma after the crash. Being on her own on _this_ island then getting captured and kept alone in a room is definitely gonna screw with your mind. Plus Cindy and Andie were friends, right? She's probably just worried about her.

**Sawyer:** Yeah…

**Kate:** Do you actually…care?

**Sawyer:** What's that?

**Kate:** When other people have been in danger you were never this concerned.

**Sawyer:** I ain't concerned, Freckles. If she's out there screaming for some ghost every night, how's a man supposed to sleep?

**Kate:** Right. _(Pause)_ Y'know, its okay to care about what happens to someone, Sawyer. It won't make you a bad person.

**Sawyer **_**(exiting):**_Whatever. I'm heading out.

_[Shot of the clear sky of day turning into night._

[Shot of Andie sleeping in her tent.

**Cindy**_** (in a whisper):**_Andie! Andie!

_[Andie wakes up._

**Andie:** What are you doing here?

**Cindy:** Why don't you tell them the truth, Andie? They need to know.

**Andie:** What?

**Cindy:** They need to know why they took you.

**Andie:** _I_ don't even know why they took me.

**Cindy:** Because you're bad, Andie. That's why they took me.

**Andie:** You're not a bad person.

**Cindy:** But you are. And you're the reason they took me. You're the reason I'm bad. And you have to tell them. Or they will come BACK!

**Sawyer **_**(os)**_ Andie?!

_[Andie wakes up to Sawyer shaking her._

**Sawyer:** You alright?

**Andie:** What...?

**Sawyer:** You were calling out.

**Andie:** I-I… 

**Sawyer:** It's okay.

_[He gives her a somewhat awkward hug. As she's hugging Sawyer, Andie sees Cindy over his shoulder. She points to Sawyer._

**Cindy:** He's bad, too.

_[Andie awakes again. Another dream. She's alone in her tent breathing heavily. She looks around. Everyone else is sleeping. She can see Sawyer asleep in the plane chair outside his tent. She looks furtively around, thoroughly freaked._

_---_


	7. Chapter 7: All You Wanted

**Chapter Seven: "All you wanted was somebody who cares…"**

_[Shot of Andie sitting against a tree playing with a twig. Ana Lucia walks passed. She stops a fair way away from Andie, but within earshot._

**Ana:** Heard you're seeing things.

**Andie:** Can I help you, Annie?

**Ana:** Word is you're seeing Cindy all over the place. _(Pause) _Conscience biting you in the ass?

**Andie:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Ana:** You can play your little "I was on the plane, too" game all you want. But I know you're one of them; that's how you know Cindy. Hell, you're probably the one that took her in the first place.

**Andie **_**(getting up):**_I don't have to talk to you.

_[Andie starts to leave. Ana runs after her._

**Ana:** Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Hey!

_[Sun and Jun who are fishing nearby stop and look in their direction. Charlie who is fiddling with his guitar looks on and Kate and Sawyer who are hanging by his tent head in their direction._

[Andie turns.

**Andie:** What?! What is it?! What the hell do you have to say to me that is so damn important? You think I'm one of them? I know that. I don't care. What else is there, Annie? Come on! _(she shoves Ana)_

**  
Kate **_**(entering):**_Hey! What's going on?

_[Kate and Sawyer arrive at the argument._

**Andie **_**(exiting):**_ Nothing.

**Sawyer **_**(trying to stop her):**_Hey.  
_  
[Andie keeps going. Close up on her face leads into a Flashback._

_[Shot of Andie in her hitwoman outfit sitting in her truck in the evening. It's parked across the road from a small home with children's toys scattered over the front lawn. Andie puts a leather cap on as well as dark sunglasses and gets out of her truck. She walks with confidence across the street and up the path to the front door. She knocks. A man, Joseph Messer, answers. _

**Joseph:** Can I help you?

**Andie**_** (reaching for her back pocket):**_Joseph Messer?

_[A little girl appears in front of her father. His daughter, Lily._

**Lily:** Daddy, who is it?

_[Joseph looks at his daughter, then at Andie with fear in his eyes. He knows why she's there._

**Joseph:** Tell Danny I can have the money in two days. Please.

**Lily:** Daddy?

**Joseph **_**(kneeling to her level):**_ Lily, honey, go get your brother and take him to your room, okay?

**Lily:** Okay, Daddy.

_[The little girl runs away. Andie pulls out the gun and aims it at his head._

**Joseph:** Oh God, please. My children are home alone with me. Please. They can't see their father like this.

_[Under her hat and glasses, Andie bites her lip._

**Andie:** Get your family and get outta here. They're coming after you.

_[Andie pockets the gun turns and rushes back to her car. She gets in, slams the door and rips off her hat and glasses. She looks at herself in the rearview mirror and sees tears in her eyes. She wipes them away and starts her truck. Then she drives away._

[Back to the island.

[Sawyer and Kate are interrogating Ana-Lucia.

**Sawyer:** What'd you say to her?

**Ana:** Nothing. You saw; she came at me.

**Kate:** You provoked her.

**Ana:** What?

**Kate:** You have it in for her, Ana.

**Ana:** So what? Are you guys her fan club? I'm a cop, I know a liar when I see one. And she is keeping something from us; something she doesn't want anyone to know. And if you can't see that, it's gonna be on _your_ conscience.

_[Ana exits. Jack comes over._

**Jack:** What was that about?

**Kate:** I'm not sure. Andie's not herself.

**Jack:** We've only known her a week, Kate. How do we know what her actual self is?

**Kate:** Gut feeling.

**Jack:** Unless she tells us what's going on, we can't help her.

_[Shot of Andie entering the jungle. Claire comes up after her with Aaron in her arms._

**Claire:** Andie? Where are you going?

**Andie **_**(not looking at her):**_Nowhere. I'll be back. _(She starts to leave)_

**Claire:** You can tell me if something's wrong, you know.

**Andie:** Claire. Stay away from me. _(Andie looks back at Claire, with an almost pleading look.) _Please.

_[Claire doesn't answer, she just looks confused as she watches Andie walk into the jungle. Shot of Andie's own hurt face leads into another Flashback._

**Danny's voice over:** What the hell happened, Andie?!

_[Shot of Danny and Andie in his apartment._

**Andie**_** (plainly):**_ I froze up.

**Danny:** Why? What was different? You killed Sidney with no thought at all! What was different with Joseph?

**Andie **_**(starting to leave):**_ I'll take care of it.

**Danny **_**(stopping her):**_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. _(he grabs her elbow) _Now, you listen to me. If you can't handle this job I need to know now, Andie. This can't happen again or they'll be after you. _(He adopts a worried look)_ And I don't wanna see that happen.

**Andie **_**(frankly):**_It won't.

**Danny:** How can you be sure? What if you _freeze up_ again?

**Andie:** I told you; I'll take care of it.

_[Andie leaves._

_[Shot of Andie knocking on a door. Cindy answers._

**Cindy:** Andie? What's happened?

**Andie:** I think I'm in over my head.

**Cindy:** Come in.

_[Andie enters the apartment._

_[Shot of them both sitting at the kitchen table. Cindy in her pajamas, Andie in her hitwoman outfit._

**Cindy:** I know you think this is the only life out there for you Andie, but trust me, it's not.

**Andie **_**(depressed):**_I don't know what the right thing to do it anymore.

**Cindy:** You have to get out of Sydney. Better yet, out of Australia. With what happened to your Dad and your mother; there's too much bad history here for you.

**Andie**_** (frustratedly):**_ Where would I go? I've got no family. No money. Nothing. What's the point? At least this way I won't be poor for much longer.

**Cindy **_**(reaching over the table and taking her hand):**_Andie. This isn't you. You are not this person.

_[Cindy looks intently at Andie for a long pause before:_

**Andie:** What if I am?

_[Shot back to Andie in the jungle._

**Sawyer:** Hey!

_[Sawyer comes in following Andie. She doesn't stop._

**Sawyer:** Hey! _(She doesn't acknowledge him) _What is the matter with you?

**Andie:** Nothing.

**Sawyer:** What're you doin' out here?

**Andie:** Nothing.

**Sawyer:** Nothing.

**Andie **_**(still not turning around):**_Yeah, nothing.

**Sawyer**_** (sarcastically):**_You yell at Ana-Lucia and Claire then go traipsing off into the jungle on your own after nothing.

**Andie:** Don't pretend like you know me, Sawyer.

**Sawyer:** I ain't pretending, Angel. I don't know you. But you won't let me-- anyone know who you are.

**Andie **_**(defensively, but still not turning):**_ So?

**Sawyer:** Why were you on the plane? What's your story?

**Andie:** I told you-

**Sawyer:** Yeah, yeah, free ticket. I got it. And I don't believe it.

**Andie:** That's your problem.

**Sawyer:** Why are you acting like this?  
_  
[Andie finally turns to face him._

**Andie:** Why?!

_[She walks up to him._

**Andie:** You wanna know why, Sawyer? Because that's who I am. I'm a bad person. _(Tears appear in her eyes) _Deal with it.

**Sawyer:** Okay, you've gotta-

**Andie:** What? What? I'm supposed to be taking advice from a conman? _(off Sawyers blank face) _Yeah, Kate told me all about you.

**Sawyer**_** (apologetically):**_Andie-

**Andie **_**(not caring):**_Looks like we're just as bad as each other. _(Pause)_ Leave me alone.  
_  
[Shot of Andie walking off. Leads into Flashback._

[Shot of Andie outside Joseph Messer's home. It's the dead of night and pouring with rain. She's sitting in her truck watching Joseph pack up his wife and kids into their car. She has her gun in her hand. She pauses for only a second, then gets out of the car and slams the door and storms across the street.

_[Shot of Kate wandering over to Andie's tent. Sayid is sitting there._

**Kate:** What are you doing at Andie's tent?

**Sayid:** I came to give her these.

_[He shows Kate the bundle of clothes in his arms._

**Kate:** They're Shannon's clothes.

**Sayid:** Yes. Andie gave them to me; but I realize I have no use for them anymore.

**Kate:** I'm sure she'll be grateful when she gets back.

**Sayid:** Gets back? Where did she go?

**Kate:** Not sure. She had a fight with Ana-Lucia and then took off into the jungle.

**Sayid:** Alone?

**Kate:** Sawyer went after her.

**Sayid **_**(skeptical):**_Sawyer?

_[Shot of Andie walking further into the jungle. Sawyer comes up behind her._

**Andie **_**(furious):**_Why are you still following me?! I said stay away!

**Sawyer:** No.

**Andie **_**(turning to look at him):**_ No?

**Sawyer:** I don't know if you know this but there is some kinda freaky-ass monster in there that's taken a liking for eating people.

**Andie:** Sawyer, leave me alone.

**Sawyer:** I ain't goin' nowhere.

**Andie**_** (gives up):**_ Alright.

_[Andie walks up to Sawyer and shoves him._

**Sawyer:** Hey!

**Andie **_**(pissed):**_You won't leave? I'll make you leave!

_[She shoves him again._

**Sawyer:** What the hell's the matter with you?

**Andie:** Come on, _conman_, fight back!

_[She punches him._

**Andie:** What, you're too scared to hit a woman? Fight back!

_[She hits him again. Sawyer looks concerned at first, but his attitude changes. He straightens and punches Andie. She goes down, but gets back up and punches him again._

[The fight leads into Flashback.

[Shot of Andie storming towards Joseph and his family. He sees her coming and hurries his wife into their car.

**Joseph **_**(scared as hell):**_ You let me go. You don't want to do this. You proved that. You're not a bad person.

_[Andie pulls out her gun._

**Andie **_**(no emotion):**_Yes I am.

_[She fires the gun. Joseph goes down. His family screams._

[Back to Sawyer and Andie in the jungle.

**Andie:** You don't know what bad is! You _DON'T KNOW_!

_[Andie dodges a punch from Sawyer and hits him again. She is clearly winning this fight_

**Andie:** I'm bad! You hear me?! _(Hits him again)_

_[Andie goes to punch him again but he grabs her fist and twists her wrist then shoves her away. She's starting to lose steam but she runs at him again._

**Andie**_** (her anger turning to sadness):**_ I'm BAD!!

_[Andie keeps lunging at Sawyer, but her attacks lose ferocity and she keeps missing him. Sawyer can now easily dodge her attacks. His anger dies as well as he can see something is wrong with her._

**Andie **_**(her face crumbling):**_ Sawyer, I'm bad!

_[She starts crying and pummeling his chest in frustration. Sawyer can see that she's not trying to hurt him anymore. He stops fighting back._

**Andie:** I'm bad! I'm _bad_! I'm BAD!!

_[She grabs his shirt and grips it in her hands; shaking him. He watches her; bewildered that she is in this much pain._

**Andie **_**(completely spent, sobbing into his chest):**_I'm bad...I can't...I just...can't

**Sawyer**_** (trying to keep her steady):**_What do I do?

**Andie:** Make it stop. _Please_. Please, Sawyer, make it stop. _(Out of breath) _Please. Please.

_[She starts to struggle in his arms but he hangs onto her as she falls apart._

[Fade to black.

---


	8. Chapter 8: All That's Left

**Chapter Eight: "All that's left are wasted years…"**

_[Shot of Andie washing some clothes near the ocean at the beach. She's staring out to sea as she wrings the clothes in her hands, off in a world of her own._  
**  
Sawyer:** You know there's a washer and dryer down at the hatch. You never seen a Laundromat?

**Andie:** My bras are too delicate for the machine; it'd destroy the fabric.

_[She shows him one of her bras. He gives her a cheeky smile._

**Andie:** And I'd like to keep the clothes I have in somewhat good condition.

**Sawyer:** You been washing everyday up here. What's the attraction? Same as every other part of the beach.

**Andie:** Not exactly the same. _(She pauses)_ You're not here.

_[She turns and smiles at him._

**Sawyer:** Funny.

**Andie:** Is there something that you want, Sawyer?

**Sawyer:** Thought I'd say hi; forgive me for being polite.

_[He turns to leave._  
**  
Andie:** Hey Sawyer?

_[He turns back._

**Andie:** Thank you...y'know…for everything.

_[She looks at him uncomfortably._

**Sawyer:** Anytime.

_[She gives him a half-smile. He walks away._

_[Close up on Andie's face leads into Flashback._

[Shot of Andie doing the washing up at the sink in a home. She looks absentmindedly out the window as she does it.

[A man enters. Nick Matthews. He has short brown hair, is quite muscly and has a Texan accent. He is wearing only a pair of jeans.

**Nick:** Hey, baby, have you seen my shirt?

**Andie:** Check the laundry.

_[Nick goes into a room and comes out throwing a shirt on. He comes up behind Andie and kisses her neck._

**Nick:** I wish you didn't have to go.

**Andie:** I know, but I do.

**Nick:** L.A. is so far away, tell Cindy to change the ticket to somewhere in this country.

**Andie:** Oh, I thought you'd be happy; I'm heading back to your old home.

**Nick:** Texas is not L.A.

**Andie:** But I went to Texas, didn't I?

**Nick:** Yeah, so, let's go back.

**Andie:** I can't, Cindy got this ticket out of luck. One person. Straight to L.A. No changes.

**Nick**_** (sighs):**_How long will you be gone?

**Andie:** No longer than a couple of weeks, I promise.

_[She turns and hugs him._

**Andie:** The second I get off the plane I'll get a return ticket. I'll be back before you know it.

**Nick:** Yeah, well, two weeks is too long. We haven't been apart longer than three days for almost three years now.

_[She stops hugging him and places her hands on his chest._

**Andie:** I know. _(Pause) _So, think of it as a challenge. We'll be stronger by the end of it.

**Nick:** Then will you marry me?

**Andie:** Ask me when I get back.

_[Nick smiles and they kiss._

**Nick:** Okay, I gotta get to work.

_[He kisses her cheek and starts to leave._

**Andie:** Hey Nick?

_[He turns around._

**Andie:** Thanks.

**Nick:** Anytime.

_[Flash back to the island. Andie still washing the clothes and looking out to sea._

_[Shot of Jack sleeping on the couch at the hatch. Kate enters and the sound of her steps wakes him._

**Jack:** Hey.

**Kate:** Hey.

_[Jack sits up. Kate sits beside him._

**Kate:** Sleep okay?

**Jack:** Not really. But who can? _(Pause)_ What's up?

**Kate:** I wanted to talk to you about Andie.

**Jack:** What about her?

**Kate:** Do you know what happened with her in the jungle the night before last?

**Jack:** Yeah. I talked to her but she doesn't really want to talk about it. Why, what happened?

**Kate:** I'm worried about her. She doesn't talk to anyone anymore; not even Claire. She leaves the beach in the morning and doesn't come back 'til dark. It's messing with her.

**Jack:** She was stranded here on her own before being taken by the Others then stumbles across you in the jungle and realizes she's not alone here. I can't even begin to think what that's like. Maybe this is how she deals with things. _(Pause) _Maybe she doesn't want our help.

_[Shot to Andie walking through the jungle with clean laundry. She trips and stumbles forward. She drops the clothes and they spill everywhere._

**Andie:** Crap.

_[She bends down and picks them up, but suddenly stops and looks at her left hand._

**Andie:** Oh god. (_She grabs her finger)_ My ring. My ring!

_[Andie starts frantically grabbing through the clothes and luckily finds her ring. She sighs and sits cross legged on the ground, looking at it._

[Head into FLASHBACK.

[Andie jumps out of her truck which is parked out the front of her home. The rain is pouring down so she runs inside. She shuts the door behind her and leans against it looking miserable. Nick comes in from the other room.

**Nick:** Andie? What's wrong?  
_  
[He goes over to her._

**Nick:** Where've you been?

_[Andie doesn't reply._

**Nick:** Andie!

_[He grabs her shoulders and looks at her._

**Nick:** What's going on with you?

**Andie:** I just…I_…(she looks at him) _I have to get packing.

_[She pushes away from the door and from Nick and walks through the house._

[Shot of Andie in the shower. As she's washing her hair, she gets flashes of memory. She sees herself shooting the gun, Joseph face as she kills him, and the faces of his children as he falls to the ground; dead.

[Time lapse – Andie comes out of her bathroom in a towel and walks into her bedroom. Nick is sitting on the edge of the bed.

**Nick:** Feel better?

**Andie:** Yeah.

**Nick:** You're not gonna tell me why you're upset, are you?

**Andie:** I'm fine, Nick. I swear.

**Nick:** Well, you're lying. _(She smiles)_ Maybe this will make it better.

_[He hands her a small, ring box. Andie hesitates before sighing and taking the box._

**Andie:** This better not be what I think it is; cos we had a deal.

**Nick **_**(smiling):**_ It's not, its--just open it.

_[Andie does. It's the ring. It's silver with an amethyst stone in the centre with a diamond on either side._

**Andie:** Oh…Nick…

**Nick **_**(standing):**_Now, don't freak out, okay? It's not an engagement ring.

**Andie:** Oh, well you can see how the ring would throw me off.

**Nick:** It's just like…a promise, I guess.

**Andie:** A promise?

**Nick:** Call it an engagement, engagement ring. Like, you're agreeing that sometime in the future we'll actually get engaged.

**Andie **_**(smiles):**_ You are so lame it's cute.

**Nick:** It's my Southern charm.

**Andie:** Oh, really?

**Nick:** Oh yeah.

_[He leans in and kisses her._

**Andie:** Alright, I'll take the damn ring.

_[She takes the ring and puts in on her finger. She admires her finger._

**Andie:** Oh, that's pretty.

**Nick:** Have I said I'm gonna miss you?

**Andie:** Once or twice.

_[He goes to kiss her again but the phone rings._

**Nick:** I'll get it. You wait here.

_[Nick leaves. Andie watches him go then sits on the end of the bed and looks at the ring._

[Flashback to Andie on the island sitting on the ground almost exactly like she is on the bed in her memory.

_[Andie sighs and starts packing up the rest of the clothes. She stands up and continues on her way back to camp._

**Man's Voice:** Hello Andie.

_[Andie freezes and turns to her right. She sees a man wearing old jeans and a checked shirt; Danny Pickett._

**Andie:** Who are you?

**Pickett:** You don't remember me?

_[He starts walking towards her._

**Pickett:** You're very clever. You got away from us.

_[Andie starts to breathe heavily._

**Andie:** Oh my God. You're one of them.

**Pickett:** Not gonna happen again.

_[Andie screams._

_---_


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Take Anymore

**Chapter Nine: "I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude…"**

_FLASHBACK_

Shot of Andie at a payphone at the airport. Camera pans around to show Shannon sitting behind her 'watching' Sayid's bag and reading a magazine.

Andie: Danny, I know. It was sudden…I'll be back in two weeks…Look…Danny….stop it, I know! I'll take care of it when I get back, okay…? Well, it's gonna have to be good enough!

_She hangs up the phone in anger. She glances at her hand on the receiver and takes a minute to look at her ring. Then she steps away from the phone booth. Claire walks past her and something falls out of her bag, unbeknownst to her. Andie picks it up._

Andie: Excuse me? Hey.

_Claire turns._

Andie: You dropped this.  
Claire: Oh! My boarding pass, thank you. Wouldn't get far without it.

_As Andie hands it to Claire, she sees the flight._

Andie: You're on flight 815?  
Claire: Yeah.  
Andie: Me too. Right at the back.  
Claire: Are you heading there now?  
Andie: No, I'm gonna go get liquored up before I get on that plane. I hate flying. You want to come?  
Claire: I would, but…

_Claire indicates her belly._

Andie: Ah, you _can't_ come…sorry.  
Claire: I can drink coffee, though. Well, decaf. That's where I'm headed.  
Andie: Maybe I'll see you on the plane.  
Claire: Yeah, sure.

_They go their separate ways._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Shot of Andie's closed eye. It opens quickly and she sits bolt upright. She looks around and sees she's in a room with a lot of piping. Her hands are cuffed together around one of the pipes. She shakes them and tries to get free._

Andie: No.

_She yanks on the cuffs, trying to free herself._

Andie: Not again! No! NO!

_She gives up and falls to the floor with a scared look on her face._

Juliet _(out of scene):_ It's alright, Andie.

_Andie jumps back up to her feet as Juliet walks in._

Juliet: Remember me?

_Flash to the beach. Claire is playing with Aaron by the water. Kate comes over._

Kate: Hey Claire.  
Claire: Hi.  
Kate: Have you seen my purple singlet, by any chance?  
Claire _(shakes her head):_ Sorry.  
Kate: I can't seem to remember where I put it?  
Claire: Was it dirty? Because Andie was washing a whole bunch of stuff this morning.  
Kate: Huh, maybe. Where is she?  
Claire: Up the beach. _(she gets to her feet) _I'll show you.  
Kate: Thanks.

_They walk off._

_Shot of Sawyer's tent. He's sitting out the front reading a book. He watches Kate and Claire walk up the beach. Then he looks over at Andie's empty tent, sighs, and goes back to his book._

Shot to Andie in the room with all the piping. Juliet stands nearby.

Andie: Let me out of here.  
Juliet: We told you weren't supposed to leave, Andie.  
Andie: Let me out of here!  
Juliet: You're not going anywhere. Not for awhile. You'll stay here; where you're safe.  
Andie: You're crazy. You're fricking crazy.  
Juliet: Andie…you're safe with us.

_Andie covers her mouth with her hand. Then she realizes her ring is gone._

Andie: Where's my ring? _(She looks at Juliet) _What did you do with it?!  
Juliet: The ring that Nick gave you, right?

_Andie looks completely confused._

Andie: WHO ARE YOU?!

_Juliet gives her a sympathetic look._

Juliet: Get some rest, Andie. Trust me…it'll be easier on you if you do.

_Juliet leaves._

Andie: Come back! Get back here! Let me go!!

_--_


	10. Chapter 10: Always Playing That Game

**Chapter Ten: "…always playing that game."**

_Shot of Kate and Claire, with Aaron, wandering up the beach. Claire stops and looks around._

Claire: This is where Andie usually is...  
Kate: Are you sure?

_Kate looks around, too._

Claire: Yeah, she told me it's the perfect spot because that mountain _(points) _blocks the sun. _(they both look around) _Maybe she went back to camp?

_Kate looks to the ground._

Kate: Someone went back. _(she points) _Footprints. Little big for Andie, though...  
Claire: She probably walked through the jungle...although why she would is a mystery to me...  
Kate: Sawyer.  
Claire: What?  
Kate: These are Sawyer's footprints. He was here with Andie.  
Claire: So maybe they're together?  
Kate: Sawyer's prints are along the beach. Andie's stop here. _(She pauses)_ Wait here, I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Claire _(calls after her):_ Kate!

_Kate doesn't stop. Claire sighs and kisses Aaron._

_Shot to Andie alone in the room. She's pulling at the cuffs, trying to find a way to get them off. She's breathing heavily._

_FLASHBACK._

Shot of Andie in line to get on Flight 815. Kate and the Marshall are sitting near her. Claire has just entered the tunnel. Andie gets up to the gate and hands her ticket over. She smiles at the woman before going into the tunnel.

As Andie walks, she looks nervously at the walls of the tunnel. Suddenly, all she can hear is her heavy breathing. She holds the wall and walks along.

Woman: Are you okay?

_Andie turns and sees Libby standing before her._

Libby: Are you alright?  
Andie: Yeah, ah...I get claustrophobic. Actually, I thought I'd gotten over it.  
Libby: Apparently not. Let me see your ticket.

_Andie shows Libby her ticket._

Libby: Oh, you're right near me. Come on, we'll go on together. I don't like flying much, either.  
Andie: Thank you.

_They walk onto the plane together._

_Flash back to Andie in the room. She's given up trying to get out of the cuffs. She's sitting on the floor hugging her knees._

_A door opens and Juliet comes back in with some clothes in her hands. She looks at Andie._

Juliet: That's better.  
Andie: Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?  
Juliet: I not allowed tell you that right now, Andie.  
Andie: I want my ring back.  
Juliet _(ignores her): _I'm going to take you to get cleaned up.

_Juliet pulls some keys out of her pocket and uncuffs Andie. She pulls a bag out from the back of her jeans and hands it to Andie as she stands._

Juliet: Don't make this harder, Andie. Please.

_Andie regretfully takes the bag and puts it over her head. As she does this triggers a memory._

MEMORY.

Andie strapped down on a table with a gag in her mouth. Two men inject her abdomen with something. Juliet is watching concernedly with Ben up in a gallery above.

FLASH OUT OF MEMORY.

Juliet: You were harder to calm down last time. I take it you remember.

_The two of them leave the room. Andie looks defeated._

_Shot of Sawyer sleeping, his book on his chest. Kate comes up to him._

Kate: Hey Sawyer!  
Sawyer: What is it now?  
Kate: Where's Andie?  
Sawyer: How the hell should I know? That girl's got a mind of her own.  
Kate: I know you were with her at the beach.  
Sawyer: Aw, you gettin' jealous of the newbie there Freckles?  
Kate _(ignoring his comment): _No one knows where she is. She's not here and she's not up the beach.  
Sawyer: What do you want me to do about it? Jack's the hero. Go tell him.  
Kate _(gives up):_ Fine.

_She walks away. Sawyer leans up and looks over at Andie's tent again. Then he gets to his feet and heads up the beach._

_Shot to Andie getting out of a shower. She goes over to the clothes Juliet had in her hands earlier, resting on the chair nearby. Andie changes into the summer dress. She goes over to the mirror and starts fiddling with her hair when Juliet comes in._

Juliet: Feel better?

_Andie looks around and sees that they're alone._

Andie: Where's the muscle? Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?

_Juliet shakes her head._

Juliet: You won't hurt me, Andie. You won't hurt any of us.  
Andie: Don't be so sure.  
Juliet: You know whyI'm so sure? Because you know that if you fight back...we have every capability of hurting your new friends. Kate. Claire and her son. Jack. Sayid. Sawyer? You don't want them to get hurt, I'm sure.

_They look at each other for a few moments. Then Juliet motions for Andie to follow her._

Juliet: Come on.  
Andie: Where are we going?

_Juliet doesn't answer. Andie doesn't move._

Andie: Please...just tell me where we're going.

_Juliet pauses._

Juliet: You're going to your new home.

_Shot of Sawyer walking along the beach and running across Claire. She's coming back with Aaron._

Sawyer: Hey.  
Claire: You looking for Kate or Andie?  
Sawyer: Andie…she's not there?  
Claire: No. I waited for her but… _(She sees he's worried)_ I'm sure she's fine.  
Sawyer: Yeah.  
Claire: I'll see you later.

_Sawyer nods. Claire and Aaron leave. Sawyer looks as if he'll follow them, but changes his mind and keeps going down the beach._

_Shot of Kate walking towards the hatch, but Jack is already on his way back. They meet._

Kate: Jack, hey.  
Jack: What's going on?  
Kate: Andie's not with you, is she?  
Jack: No. Why?  
Kate: No one's seen her for hours.  
Jack: You're worried?  
Kate: Yeah, a little.  
Jack: She's an adult, Kate. She can take care of herself.  
Kate: I know…but I'd still like to know where she is.  
Jack: She always comes back by nightfall. If she's not, then worry, okay?  
Kate: Okay.

_Shot of the evening sky over the camp at the beach. Rose and Bernard are serving food to people. Jack and Kate are coming back from the hatch. Sun and Jin are eating and laughing with Hurley and Libby. Claire is rocking Aaron to sleep in his cradle. Jack heads over to the water trough to fill up his water bottle and Kate heads over to Sawyer's tent._

Kate: Sawyer? Hey…

_She looks inside his tent and sees he's not there. Kate goes over to Claire._

Kate: Hey, did you find Andie?  
Claire: No. I passed Sawyer when I was coming back, though.  
Kate: Sawyer?  
Claire: Yeah. I thought he'd follow me back, but no; he stayed out there.

_Kate looks full of concern._

Claire: What?  
Kate: Something's wrong.

_She turns and runs._

_Shot of Andie and Juliet walking towards some small townhouses in a sort of circle._

Andie: What is this place?  
Juliet: We call it The Barracks.

_Juliet leads Andie to a porch and cuffs her to a post._

Juliet: I'll be right back.  
Andie _(shakes her cuffs)_: I'll just wait here.  
_  
Juliet gives a small smile before heading into one of the houses. Andie sits on the stairs of the porch. She lifts her head as she hears someone coming. She looks around but doesn't see anyone._

Andie: Whose there?

_A young boy comes walking into her view. It's Walt._

Walt: Andie.  
Andie: Who are you?  
Walt: You don't remember?  
Andie: No, who are you?!  
Walt: Ssh! I'm not one of them. I was on the plane with you. We met last time. When they got you before.

_Andie winces as she gets another memory._

_MEMORY._

_A series of quick, flash shots follow. Andie grabbing Walt's hand. The two of them running. Two other children playing. Andie's abdomen being injected with something. Walt and Andie playing cards._

_END OF MEMORY._

Andie: Walt.  
Walt: You have to get out of here.  
Andie: Help me.  
Walt: I can't. They're taking you to the other island. You can't let them.  
Andie: Other island?  
Walt: That's where they were taking you before but you got away. If you let them take you to the other island, you'll die, Andie.  
Andie: Why are you here?  
Walt: We're supposed to be leaving in the morning. You have to get out by then.  
Andie: Then help me.

_Walt eyes the shadow of Juliet inside the house behind Andie._

Walt: She's coming, I have to go._ (He hurries off.)  
_Andie: Walt, no, no, no.  
Walt _(exiting):_ I'm sorry.

_A moment later, Juliet comes out and uncuffs Andie._

Juliet: Ready?

_Shot of Sawyer at the beach where Andie was washing clothes that morning. He turns and heads into the jungle. He walks along for awhile before he hears something behind him. He turns and is face-to-face with Kate, holding a flaming torch with Jack and Sayid behind her. Jack also has a torch. They are all panting from running._

Sawyer: What are you doing out here?  
Jack: Same as you.  
Sayid: Have you seen her?  
Sawyer: No.  
Kate: The only tracks on the beach came from you.  
Sawyer: So?  
Kate: There is no sign that Andie was ever here.

_The four of them start walking further into the jungle. Sayid motions for Kate to hand him the torch. She does. Sayid stops and inspects the ground._

Jack: Maybe they got washed away.  
Sayid: No. _(He stands up)_ They were covered.  
Kate: Who would-oh!

_Kate trips over something. Jack shines his torch over it and they see the scattered laundry. They all bend down. Kate picks up something; it's her purple singlet._

Kate: Andie was doing laundry.

_Sawyer sees something shine in the ground. He picks it up; Andie's ring. Kate, Sayid and Jack see it too. Kate stands and they all look further into the jungle._

Sawyer: She's been taken.

_Flash to black._

--


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

**Chapter Eleven: "I'll go wherever you will go."**

_Shot of Sawyer, Kate, Sayid and Jack walking through the jungle. It's the dead of night._

Sayid: We should go back to camp.  
Kate: Andie's out here _now_. The longer we wait; the more trouble she could be in.  
Sayid: I am aware of that. But we'll be able to track her better during the day.  
Sawyer: You said it yourself, Mohammed, her tracks were covered.  
Sayid: Footprints, yes. But there may be a trail. And we cannot pick it up in the dead of night. In fact, we may destroy what little trail there is.  
Jack: Sayid's right. We should go back to camp, get some more people and start again as soon as the sun comes up.  
Kate: What if she's hurt?  
Sayid: If they took her; they want her alive.  
Kate: You don't know that.  
Sayid: I believe that. We need to prepare.

_Shot of Andie asleep on her bed in a room at the Others camp._

_Close up on her face leads into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie lying face down on the ground. She has cuts on her face and her clothes are ragged. She wakes up with a jolt and quickly gets to her feet, looking around – This is the day Andie woke up after the crash._

Andie: Hello? Hello?!

_As she continues to look around, she realizes she's alone. She starts to look at her injuries. She has a cut on her shoulder so she removes her jacket. An Oceanic Safety Manual falls out of her jacket pocket. She looks up in the air. There is a piece of plane wreckage in a tree near where she woke up._

_Close up shot on her face as she hears screaming in her mind. She remembers the plane crashing in her mind. One terrified woman's screams flash her out of FLASHBACK._

_Andie wakes up in the room and sits up straight. She looks around; realizing she's still a hostage. A door opening can be heard and moments later Tom comes in._

Tom: Come on, Andie.  
Andie: Where?  
Tom: Time to see our doctor.

_Shot to early morning on the island. Ana-Lucia is sitting on the beach watching he sunrise. Jack approaches her._

Jack: Morning, Ana.  
Ana: Hey.  
Jack: How'd you sleep?  
Ana: Okay. _(Pause) _Better than I have in awhile, actually.  
Jack: Good. That's good.  
Ana: What are you after?  
Jack: I came to ask for your help.  
Ana: Help with what?

_Jack sits beside her._

Jack: Andie was taken by the Others.  
Ana: What?  
Jack: Yesterday. When she was doing laundry a couple of miles up the beach.

_Ana looks away from him and back out to the ocean. A few moments later, she looks back at Jack._

Ana: So what do you want from me?  
Jack: We're going after her. And I want you to come with us.  
Ana: And why is that?  
Jack: You're cop, you have training. And you know first hand what these people are like. If anyone can get to them; you can.

_Ana doesn't reply._

Jack: Please, Ana. I know you don't trust, Andie, but I'm asking a favour here.

_Ana sighs and turns back to Jack._

_Shot of Sayid and Kate filling up water bottles. Kate glances at Sawyer who is at his tent packing a bag._

Sayid: Make sure you have enough water. We don't know how far into the jungle their camp may be.

_Sayid hands Kate a water bottle. She doesn't take it because she's watching Sawyer. Sayid follows her gaze._

Sayid: What is it?  
Kate: I don't think he should come with us.  
Sayid: Sawyer? Why?  
Kate: He's too involved.  
Sayid: Andie's one of us. We're all too involved.  
Kate: I just don't know that he'll be able to keep a level head.  
Sayid: Alright. You go and tell him he can't come. I'm sure it will go well.  
Kate: Hey, I was just saying.

_She takes the water bottle and goes back to helping Sayid get water._

_Shot of Sawyer kneeling in his tent. From a distance he looked as though he was packing. But he is actually looking at something in his hand. It's Andie's ring that he found in the jungle where she was taken. He looks at it for a few moments before sighing. He stands, walks into his tent and lifts up his bed. It reveals his stash. He puts the ring safely inside before covering his stash back up. Kate appears in his doorway/tentway. _

Kate: Ready to go?

_Sawyer picks up his bag and swings it onto back._

Sawyer: Yeah.

_He pushes past Kate and heads into the daylight._

_Kate follows him. They meet up with Sayid. And head towards Jack and Ana who are waiting near the ocean. They join together and continue on down the beach._

_Shot of Andie in cuffs, being led by Tom through the jungle. Suddenly, they hit a pavement. Andie stops, staring at the solid ground. Tom turns as Andie ceases walking._

Tom: Don't make this harder, Andie.

Andie: This path. (_She looks up at Tom)_ I remember this path.

_Into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie by the waterfall. She's putting her wet hair up into a ponytail. Then she heads into the jungle._

_Shot of Andie wandering through the jungle. She suddenly trips on a stray tree root and tumbles down a hill. She lands heavily and slowly gets to her feet. She checks out her shoulder which has a _

_large gash on it. She looks around, trying to figure out where she is before continuing her trek through the jungle._

_Shot of Andie pushing her way through rough bushes and sharp branches. She abruptly steps onto the concrete path, as though it materialized from nowhere. She looks confused as she starts to follow it. _

_Shot of Andie following the path. It suddenly stops and turns back into normal grass and ground. Intrigued, she keeps going along._

_Shot of Andie traipsing over a hill. In the distance she sees a rock with a hole in it. She stops walking and just stares at it for a few moments._

Tom _(voiceover):_ I'm not surprised.

_Still in flashback, Andie turns around and is hit hard in the face by the end of a gun. Flashback Tom lifts her over his shoulder and carries her off. There are a number of people with him, all armed._

_End of Flashback._

_Andie looks up at Tom._

Tom: This is where we found you.

--


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Chapter Twelve: "Memories…"**

_Shot of Sayid kneeling on the ground where they were the night before. Ana and Kate are looking furtively around. Sawyer and Jack look deeper into the jungle._

Sawyer: Well, is there a track or ain't there?  
Sayid: A faint one. They appear not to have had time to be as thorough as normal.  
Ana: Which way did they go?

_Sayid stands and looks into the jungle. He points._

Sayid: This way.

_He leads the group off into the jungle._

_Shot of Tom walking Andie through the jungle. He stops and pulls a sheet off of the door of the medical hatch. Shot to inside. Tom is leading Andie. They enter a white room with all the makings of a doctor's office. Andie looks warily around as she enters. She looks over to a metal chair, the one Claire was in when she was taken and Ethan was examining her on. Andie twinges as she's hit with a memory._

MEMORY.

Andie chained to that same metal chair in that room. Her hands are shackled to the arms of the chair. Her wrists are bleeding as she tries to wretch her hands free. She is screaming bloody murder as a man wearing a doctor's mask injects her abdomen with a clear liquid. He empties the syringe into her.

END OF MEMORY.

Andie involuntarily touches her abdomen. Tom turns around to her.

Tom _(soothingly):_ It's alright, Andie. It won't be the same this time.  
Andie: What did you do to me?  
Tom: We did what we had to do.  
Andie: What the hell does that mean?!  
Tom: If you want to stay out of that chair, I suggest that you don't raise your voice to me again. It's a long road we need to travel, Andie. But it'll be worth it when we get there. Especially for you.

_Shot of the camp at the beach. Claire is sitting with Aaron on the waters edge. Charlie comes over, but doesn't sit too close._

Charlie: Hi.

_Claire turns around and sees him._

Claire: Hey.  
Charlie: I heard about Andie. I'm sorry.  
Claire: They'll bring her back.  
Charlie: Course they will. They're a hunting party again.

_They're quiet for a moment. Charlie can sense Claire is concerned about Andie._

Claire: Do you think that…she's alright?  
Charlie: She's strong. She can take care of herself.  
Claire: But when they took me…they made me think they were the good ones. They manipulate everything. _(Beat)_ What if they're doing that to Andie?  
Charlie: Hey. _(He edges closer to her)_ Andie is going to be fine. The others will bring her back.

_Claire looks at him._

Claire: How do you know that?  
Charlie _(shrugs): _Cos they will. They're not coming back without Andie.  
_  
She looks away from him out to the ocean. Then a moment later looks back._

Claire: Thanks, Charlie.

_Shot of Andie in the room in the medical hatch. She is sitting up on a table. Tom is standing near her. Through the door comes Juliet._

Juliet: Hello again, Andie.  
Andie: You're the doctor?  
Juliet: For now, yes.

_She prepares to take a sample of Andie's blood._

Juliet: I know it doesn't feel like it now, Andie, but this is all happening for a reason.  
Andie: Whatever. Why do you need my blood? You've taken it before.  
Juliet: We need to test it again. _(Beat)_ How are you feeling?  
Andie: Peachy.  
Juliet: Do you feel nauseas or have headaches? Are you tired or groggy?  
Andie: I'm fine.

_Seeing that Andie will not give her a straight answer, Juliet gets up and nods to Tom._

Tom: Let's go, Andie.

_Andie reluctantly leaves with Tom. A moment later, another man enters the room. Ben._

Ben: How'd she go?  
Juliet: She seems fine. No lasting effects from the vaccine.  
Ben: She's not showing symptoms?  
Juliet: No. But don't get your hopes up, Ben. It's early.  
Ben: All the more reason to get her back to the other island. I trust you're ready to leave?  
Juliet: Yes Ben.

_He can sense her hesitation._

Ben: Do I have to remind you of how important this is, Juliet? Andie's friends will come looking for her which is why we need to be gone before they arrive. Andie must stay with us this time; we can't lose her again. Do I make myself clear?  
Juliet: I know, Ben.  
Ben: Good.

_Shot of the search party. Sayid stops. They all take a break and drink some water._

Jack: Is there still a trail?  
Sayid: Yes.  
Ana: What if we're following nothing? What if they made this track to trick you?  
Sayid: If they wished to trick me they would have created two tracks. One real and one false. It appears they did not have time to make such a ruse.  
Kate: What are we supposed to do when we find her? I mean, all we have to protect ourselves is a gun each.  
Ana: We don't all go in at once.  
Sayid: Correct. We send one or two in and the rest will stay back in case we're exposed.  
Sawyer: Andie said last time she was cuffed, right? What if she is now?  
Sayid: There are ways around that. We need to find out where Andie is first, then survey her protection before we ambush.  
Kate: Who should go in first?  
Jack: I will.  
Sawyer: Same here.  
Ana: No, I should go.  
Kat: I'm going in.  
Sayid: We have plenty of time to sort that out. First, we need to find their camp. And by my calculations.

_He turns and points up at a huge mountain._

Sayid: They took her over there.  
Kate: Perfect.

_Shot to Andie and Tom walking back into the jungle._

Tom: It won't be long now, Andie. I promise.  
Andie _(defiantly): _I am not going anywhere with you. My friends will come for me.  
Tom: Yes, they will.

_Andie looks taken aback._

Tom: That's we're counting on.

_Flash to black. _

_--_


	13. Chapter 13: That's Freedom

**Chapter Thirteen: "That's freedom…"**

_Night. Shot of the search party: Sayid leading Ana, Sawyer, Jack and Kate. They are walking up a unstable hill when suddenly it starts to rain. Sayid hurries to the top of the hill and turns back to the others._

Sayid: Hurry. The rain will destabilize your footing.

_He offers a hand to Ana and helps her up the hill. One by one they all make it to the top._

Sayid: We need to make camp.  
Kate: It's pouring.  
Sayid: We need to conserve our energy. Look. (He points a short way down the other side of the hill. That canopy will keep us relatively dry.  
Sawyer _(scoffs): _Relatively. My ass.  
Sayid: We can pick up again in the morning.  
Kate: What if they come for us during the night?  
Jack: So we post sentries.  
Ana: I'll take first shift.  
Sayid: Then let's move.

_They all head down to their temporary camp._

_Shot of Andie in her room on her bed. She leans back against the wall. Lightning cracks through the outside her window. The storm triggers another memory._

_MEMORY._

_Andie sitting at a table with Walt, Zach and Emma inside what looks like a game room. They are playing cards. Outside the weather is wild. They're all laughing and having fun. Flash shots of each of their faces and their inner elbows which are covered with band-aids. _

_END OF MEMORY._

_Shot of Andie leaning against the wall._

Juliet _(o.s.):_ It wasn't all bad, was it Andie? When you were with us before?

_Juliet enters the room carrying a tray of food. Andie doesn't turn around to her._

Andie: Where are the kids?  
Juliet: They're fine, Andie. They're safe.  
Andie _(turning to look at her)_: No ones safe with you people.  
Juliet _(ignores the comment)_: You should get some rest.  
Andie: You said we were leaving today.  
Juliet: Well, it's dangerous travelling in the rain. We'll have to leave tomorrow. First thing.  
Andie: Fantastic.

_Juliet leaves the tray of food on the table._

Juliet: Eat. Then sleep. Trust me; you'll need it.  
Andie: Lady, there is nothing in this world that would make me trust you.  
Juliet _(pause):_ I'm sorry you feel that way.

_Shot of Ana leaning against a tree on sentry duty. Jack, Sayid and Kate are asleep. Sawyer comes over to Ana._

Sawyer: Times up. My shift.  
Ana: Yeah, well, I'm not tired.

_Sawyer sits down near her._

Sawyer: Makes two of us.

_After a moment of silence, Ana speaks._

Ana: I wanna talk to you about something.  
Sawyer: What's that?  
Ana: When you and I go in there tomorrow--to Their camp--I need to know you won't hesitate. These people are sick, twisted freaks who will stop at nothing to get what they want. They won't show us any mercy. And we won't show any to them.  
Sawyer: Listen, Miss Daisy, lets get one thing straight here. We ain't going in there to kill a buncha weirdo's. We're goin' in there to get Andie back.  
Ana: You telling me that's where you'll leave it? We get her back, and you'll just walk away? I don't think so. Know why? Because you're like me. We don't let people get away with things like this. We don't show mercy.  
Sawyer: Is that so?  
Ana: Tell me I'm wrong.

_Sawyer doesn't reply._

_Flash to black._

_Shot of the sun rising. The search party is already up and packed. They are heading down the mountain. Sayid in the lead again. Suddenly he hears something and motions quickly for everyone behind him to get down. They all do and are well-hidden by the bushes. In the distance in a less concealed area, two men walk into view. They are obviously two of The Others, dressed in the shabby clothing and such. Jack moves closer to Sayid. _

Jack: That's them.  
Sayid: Two of them, yes.

_They watch them for a few moments longer then the men wander off quickly._

Jack: We follow?  
Sayid _(nods): _We follow.

_They all start moving again as the rain starts to fall, but only softly this time._

_Shot of Sayid concealing himself behind a tree. He pears around the side to see the two men still walking in the other direction. Sayid motions for Ana and Sawyer. They come to his side._

Sayid: You wanted to go in first, is that still so?  
Ana: Yes.  
Sawyer: Yeah.  
Sayid: Now is your chance. Kate, Jack and I will follow approximately half a mile behind you. The rain should not only conceal your tracks but cover any noise you may make. If they lead you to their camp, hang back and survey it at first. Don't just run in shooting blindly. If they see us, they'll know we're after Andie so she'll be the first thing they protect. Stay invisible, am I clear?  
Sawyer: Yeah.  
Ana: Abso-freakin-loutely.

_Sawyer and Ana take off after the two Others._

_Shot of the two Others running down a hill. They arrive at their village of townhouses. People milling around are in regular clothing, not the dirty clothes that the two men are wearing. A few people are packing things away in large backpacks. The two shabbily dressed men go into a particular home. Ana and Sawyer hang back at the top of the hill as the way down isn't concealed by trees and bushes._

Sawyer: Sonuvabitch. They got their own little world over here.  
Ana: Why would they want us to think they were hillbillies?  
Sawyer: So we'd come in unprepared.

_They watch for a few moments longer._

Sawyer: What do you thinks going on?  
Ana: Looks like they're going somewhere.  
Sawyer: Then they'd be taking Andie with them.

_They look at each other at the realization._

_Shot of Andie in her room. She is lying on her bed with her hands cuffed in front of her. She's also blindfolded and she has a bruise on her inner elbow. Juliet enters the room. She walks over to Andie, removes the blindfold and shakes Andie's head a little to rouse her. Andie opens her eyes._

Juliet: Time to wake up, Andie.  
Andie _(very groggy): _What happened?  
Juliet: You got some rest; like I asked you to.

_Juliet uncuffs her. Andie sits up and touches her inner elbow on the new bruise._

Andie: What did you inject me with? How did you--

_Andie's eyes fall on the now empty tray of food that Juliet had brought her the night before._

Andie _(realizing):_ You drugged me.

_Juliet gets up off the bed._

Juliet: You had to get some sleep. _(Beat) _It's time to leave, Andie.

_The two men who Ana & Sawyer were following come into view and enter the cage. Andie gets to her feet and holds up her head as they chain her hands together._

_Shot of Sawyer and Ana watching the camp. Camera scans back to reveal Sayid, Jack and Kate a fair way behind them, also watching the camp. The rain is still falling faintly. Out of one of the homes, Juliet walks into view. She is leading a tired looking Andie along. Sawyer tightens his grip on his gun and lunges forward. Ana turns and pulls him back down._

Ana _(harsh whisper): _NO!  
Sawyer: What're you doin'?! She's right there, we have to get her!  
Ana: They outnumber us! They'll kill us before we even get near Andie.

_Sayid appears beside them._

Sayid: Sawyer, stay put.  
Sawyer: I ain't following you anymore.

_He goes to stand but Sayid holds his shoulder down._

Sayid: You reveal yourself now and we have no chance at getting Andie back safely.  
Sawyer: If we don't move they're taking her outta here. We'll lose her.  
Ana: Look, they're all leaving.

_Sayid and Sawyer follow her gaze. Andie, being held by the Pickett as Juliet goes and talks to Tom and Ben. Sayid looks to Sawyer and sees the look in his eyes._

Sayid: Just wait.

_Sawyer watches for a few moments, his eyes blazing with concern._

Sawyer: I ain't waitin' any longer.

_Sawyer gets to his feet; gun raised and takes off for the camp._

Ana: Sawyer!

_But he doesn't stop. He keeps going. He moves fast and comes up behind one of the others lagging behind. He grabs the guy by the neck. He screams, causing the others to turn and look around. Sawyer holds the gun to his prisoner's neck. Andie looks completely shocked to see him. Juliet goes over to her. Ben moves towards Sawyer._

Ben: Don't do this, James.  
Sawyer: Shut it and let her go. Or say goodbye to your man, here.

_Shot of Ana and Sayid still hidden up on the hill._

Sayid: That son of a bitch. That useless redneck son of a bitch!  
Ana: Calm it down.  
Sayid: What should we do?  
Ana: Sweep move. You go left, I'll go right. Tell Jack and Kate to sweep around behind. We'll come at them from all angles.  
Sayid: You seem sure that will work.  
Ana: It has to. _(She looks him in the eye.)_ Or we're all dead.

_Shot back to Ben edging towards Sawyer and his hostage._

Sawyer: Seriously fella, you don't wanna be walkin' one more step.  
Ben: You don't want to do this.  
Sawyer: Let Andie go.  
Ben: I'm afraid we can't do that.  
Sawyer: Then your man dies.

_Sawyer digs the gun into the guys' throat. He yelps._

Ben: No, don't!  
Sawyer: Let Andie go.  
Ben: This won't end well for either of you. _(He turns around)_ Tell him, Andie.

_Juliet brings Andie slightly more forward._

Ben: Tell your hero, here, to leave.

_Andie looks helplessly at Sawyer._

Andie: Go...Sawyer, you have to go.  
Sawyer: I ain't leavin' without you.  
Andie: I'll be alright.  
Sawyer: I ain't going nowhere.

_Ben looks between the two of them._

Ben: I'm sorry this had to happen, James.

_Two gunshots suddenly go off. Two Others near Andie go down. One grabbing his left calf and one grabbing his shoulder. Ben turns to his left to see Ana storming out of the jungle, gun raised._

Ben: We knew you wouldn't come alone.

_Two of the men in the group around Andie both pull out shotguns. One aims his at Ana and is immediately shot in the back. A woman kneels to tend to his wound. Camera reveals Sayid coming out of the jungle to the right. Sawyer hits his hostage in the head with the end of his gun and knocks him out, and then he aims his gun at Juliet._

Sawyer: Give her to me.  
Juliet: No.  
Sawyer: You wanna live? Give her to me!

_Juliet hesitates. Then out of the back ground, Kate and Jack walk in with their guns held up. Juliet and the remaining, unhurt others look around at the five people surrounding them with armed weapons, obviously not afraid to shoot._

_Juliet pushes Andie in Sawyer's direction. He holds her under one arm while keep his gun up with the other._

Ben: You've all made a terrible mistake.  
Jack: Get the hell out of here.

_Juliet turns to him._

Juliet: You've attacked us, shot three of our people!  
Ana: Sawyer, take Andie back to the beach.  
Sawyer: I ain't finished here.  
Ana: Yes you are! Get out of here, now.

_Sawyer glares at her before dejectedly slipping his gun into his waistband. He leads Andie away. Ben watches them leave. Then turns to the others._

Ben: What are you going to do now? You got what you came for.  
Jack: You took another one of us. First Claire. Then Walt.  
Ana: And Cindy and the kids.  
Jack: Andie's the last straw. _(Beat)_ _You_ attack us.  
Kate: You kill us.  
Ben _(defiantly): _We do what we have to. _(Pause) _We can't all be heroes, Jack.  
Ana: How do you want this to end?  
Ben: Juliet, take the wounded men inside.

_Juliet motions to Tom and some of the others to help her with the wounded._

Sayid: We didn't say you could leave.  
Ben: But you'll let us. I believe you shot these men to get Andie back. You protected her. If you shoot us now, _after_ we returned her...then you truly are murderers.

_Ben stays behind as Juliet and her people traipse off slowly passed Jack and Kate with their wounded friends._

Ben: We all know this isn't the last we'll be seeing of each other. You've created a war on and island built for something so much greater. And when the time comes, you'll pay for your sins, too.

_He leaves. Jack, Kate, Sayid and Ana all gather and watch him follow his people._

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer. He's using a rock to break apart the cuffs on her hands. Eventually he cuts through and releases her._

Andie: Thank you.  
Sawyer: No problem.

_She rubs her wrists. Then she looks up at him._

Andie: Why did you come after me?  
Sawyer: Couldn't let you die, Angel.  
Andie: I'm very glad that you couldn't.

_She smiles at him. He smiles back._

Sawyer: Look, I-

_Another gunshot sound sears through the jungle. Sawyer jumps and grabs for his gun. Andie jumps and clutches her stomach. Sawyer whips out his gun and walks forward a little, checking around._

Sawyer: Do you think that was us or them?

_Andie doesn't reply._

Sawyer: Andie?

_He turns to her. Her hands are still clutching her stomach. She lifts them away and Sawyer sees blood pooling at her middle, soaking through her clothes. Blood drips off the ends of her fingers. Her hands are shaking as more blood seeps out of her bullet wound._

Sawyer: Andie!

_She falls. Sawyer drops his gun and manages to grab her before she hits the ground. He falls with her to the ground and moves her so she's laying over his legs. He's cradling her with one hand. He lifts up her shirt and sees how bad the injury really is._

Sawyer: Oh, god.

_He pushes on it. Andie groans in pain. He looks into her eyes. She's looking in his. She starts to shake._

Sawyer: Andie, no, no, no…  
Andie: Sawyer…  
Sawyer: No. _(He looks out into the jungle)_ Jack! JACK!

_He sees a man standing about half a mile away from him. It's Ben. He's lowering a shotgun looking blank-faced in their direction. Then he turns and leaves. __Sawyer looks back to Andie who is still convulsing._

Sawyer: You're gonna be alright

_Andie can barely move but she manages to lift one of her shaking arms up and touches the side of Sawyer's face._

Andie: I'm sorry.

_He grabs her hand off his face._

Sawyer: NO! Don't do this, Andie. You can't die. You can't do this.

_Andie starts to cry._

Andie: I don't want to die...  
Sawyer: Just hang on, Andie, no. Jack!  
Andie: Please...Sawyer...please...

_Her movements slow down._

Sawyer: Andie, you stay with me, ya hear? JACK! _(Sawyer touches the side of Andie's face.)_ You can't do this...you can't leave me...  
Andie: Sawyer...please...I want to stay...  
Sawyer: Then fight, Andie. Fight! Please just hang on a little longer.

Andie: Sawyer…please...I don't wanna die…please

_Her eyes lock into his as she stops moving. Sawyer watches her._

Sawyer: Andie? Andie, no, no, NO!

_He tries to shake her awake._

Sawyer: Andie? No…no. Dammit Andie.

_He pulls her in close to him and holds her. He starts to gasp trying to hold back tears._

_Camera pulls away from the two of them. No music. No words. Just the image of Sawyer's sadness._

_Flash to black._

--


	14. Chapter 14: Into The Rush

**Chapter Fourteen: "Into the rush…"**

_Night_

_Shot of Kate, Ana, Sayid and Jack walking through the jungle after the fight with Juliet and the others._

Jack: Which way did that shot come from?  
Ana: Over here, I think.  
Kate: Sawyer had a gun, why would he be screaming for help?  
Sayid: Let's get to him and find out.  
Jack _(calling out):_ Sawyer!  
Kate _(calling out):_ Andie!

_The continue through the jungle._

_Shot of Sawyer still cradling Andie's limp body. Close up on his face leads into Flashback._

_Sawyer sitting with Gordy some years back at a café. Outside its pouring rain. Gordy is sitting opposite Sawyer at a table. He raises his glass to Sawyer._

Gordy: Compliments of Frank and Estelle Howard!  
Sawyer: Soon-to-be-divorced.  
Gordy: And now six hundred grand poorer thanks to you, my man.

_They toast each other._

Gordy: I think you're getting too good at this, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Between you and me, so do I. I've done three women in six months. Gotta be a record.  
Gordy: I think we need to look bigger.  
Sawyer: Lay it on me.  
Gordy: I got this…call him a 'contact'. His entire social calendar consists of taken out rich old sweethearts who are bored of their hubbies. He offered me some candidates awhile ago. Real easy, swept of the feet kinda ladies. Beginners stuff for you.  
Sawyer: What's your point?  
Gordy: He's got some hard-asses, too. Hard-asses with money.  
Sawyer: Gordy, man, this last job pushed as past one mil.  
Gordy: Exactly, we don't need the cash. This is all about challenging your skills. If you can con one of these crazies, you can con anyone.

_Sawyer leans back, thinking for a few moments. Then he raises his glass._

Sawyer: Challenge accepted.

_Flash back to the island._

_Sawyer stands up, carrying Andie in his arms. He starts to walk through the jungle towards the far-away sounds of his friends calling his name._

_Shot of Kate and Jack jogging through the jungle. Jack suddenly stops. Kate runs up the back of him._

Kate: Hey! Jack. What's wrong?

_She looks forward and sees what he sees – Sawyer carrying Andie's blood covered body. Sayid and Ana appear behind Jack and Kate. Jack runs straight for Sawyer._

Kate: What happened?!  
Sawyer: They shot her.  
Ana: Who? Where?  
Sawyer: I don't know.

_Jack takes Andie from Sawyer's arms and lays her on the ground. Kate goes over to Sawyer. His clothes have Andie's blood all over them. And there is a smear of blood on his cheek from where she touched him before._

Sayid _(sadly):_ They killed another one of us.  
Ana: I am done with this!

_She turns away. Jack brushes Andie's hair out of her face and checks her pulse._

Jack: She's not dead.  
Kate: What?  
Jack: She's not dead.  
Sayid: What?  
Jack: She has a pulse, she's alive.

_Jack hurriedly picks her up._

Jack: We have to get her back to camp.  
Ana: It took us a day to trek over here.  
Jack: So we run.

_He takes off with Andie. Kate, Ana and Sayid follow._

_Shot of Sawyer as he watches after them. He looks at his hands. They are stained with Andie's blood. He looks to his left where Ben was standing before. He takes a few steps in that direction. Then he looks back to where his friends ran. He thinks again and follows Andie._

_Flash to black._

_Shot of Jack running as fast as he can with Andie in his arms. Sayid, Kate and Ana are right behind him. Jack stops, breathing heavily. Sayid comes over to him._

Sayid: Give her to me.

_Jack hands Andie over to him and takes a drink of water. Kate looks around, also grabbing a drink._

Kate: Where's Sawyer?

_They all look around._

Kate: What if they got to him?  
Sawyer (o.s.): Calm down there, Freckles, I'm right here.

_Sawyer comes jogging to meet them._

Sawyer: Why are we stopping? We gotta move.  
Kate: Jack's exhausted; we need to take a break.  
Sawyer: Andie's dying and you stop for a drink of water? Come on!  
Jack: Alright, let's go.

_He reaches for Andie._

Sayid: No, I'll carry her. You lead the way back.

_Jack pauses for a moment. Then nods. He starts back into the jungle. Then he stops suddenly. Everyone else does to. Camera pans to reveal a teenage girl standing before them, staring at Andie with a look of shock on her face. It's Alex._

Alex: Is she alive?

_Flash to black._

_--_


	15. Chapter 15: Ticking Away

**Chapter Fifteen: "Ticking away…"**

_Ana, Sawyer and Kate have their guns raised to Alex._

Ana: Who are you?  
Alex: Is she alive?!

_Jack motions for them to lower their weapons._

Jack: Barely.  
Alex: Can you help her?  
Jack: I'm gonna try. But I don't have everything I'd need. She'll probably need surgery. And out here with no anesthetic or sterile instruments…it wouldn't be good.

_Alex looks around, as if making sure they're alone._

Alex: I think I can help you.  
Ana: Come of it, you're one of them. Let's move.  
Sayid: No, wait. (to Alex) What do you mean?

_Alex moves forwards._

Alex: I know where we can go. But we have to move fast. And you have to trust me.  
Sawyer: Why should we trust you?  
Alex: Because I'm the only one who can save Andie.

_Flashback._

_Shot of Sawyer and Gordy in an apartment. They are looking over a number of papers of women with information about them._

Sawyer: This is a lot of cold, hard ladies.  
Gordy: Hey, man, you agreed to the challenge. Don't wuss out on me.  
Sawyer: I ain't wussing out on anything. Just don't know how to pick. _(Beat)_ This contact of yours. Who is he? Another confidence man?  
Gordy: Former. Branched out into his own sort business. Danny's, his name.  
Sawyer: And he's cool with us riflin' through his ladies?  
Gordy: Sawyer, would you calm it down. It's all good. I know this guy like the back of my hand. Would you just pick a lady?

_Sawyer sighs and starts sifting through the paper in front of him._

Sawyer: Angela Langley. 58. Married 32 years to an stock market CEO. Three kids. Five grandkids. (he looks at her picture) Doesn't look like a hard ass to me.  
Gordy: She spent fifteen years in Iran serving in a special forces team to infiltrate terrorist gangs. Trust me; she ain't the baking cookies kinda Nana.  
Sawyer: Still, I'll pass. Ain't too big on the over-fifty's.  
Gordy: Picky, picky.  
Sawyer: Rachel Denison. 44. Married twenty years to business tycoon. Holidays in the Bahamas every year. Was in the army for fifteen years. Sergeant.  
Gordy: There's a definite maybe.

_Sawyer reaches for a loose photograph._

Sawyer _(looking at the photo): _Ohh…hello indeed.  
Gordy: Who's that?  
Sawyer: Dunno, just got a photo.  
Gordy: You ain't that shallow, are ya?  
Sawyer: How well do you know me?  
Gordy: Oh here it is.

_Gordy grabs at another loose sheet of paper._

Gordy: Oh yeah. Danny told me about her. Unmarried, but involved with the son of a Texan ranch millionaire. 31…no kids…she was an only child. Arrested in her early twenties for tax evasion; spent six months in the clink.  
Sawyer: What's her name?  
Gordy: Andrea Parker.

_Shot to the photo Sawyer's holding. It's a mug-shot of Andie._

Sawyer: I'd say we got a winner.

_Shot back to the island._

_Close up on Sawyer's face. He can see Andie's head hanging over Sayid's arms. He's watching her face as he walks._

_Alex stops them._

Alex: Wait here.

_She swings left into the dense jungle._

Ana: I don't like this; this is stupid. She's one of them.  
Jack: She wants to help save Andie.  
Ana: So she says. How do we know she's not getting that blonde from before to kill us all?  
Sayid: She won't.  
Kate: How can you be sure of that?  
Sayid: Because I'm doing as she asked_. (He looks at Kate)_ I trust her.

_The sound of someone approaching can be heard. Ana and Kate ready their guns. Alex re-appears with something in her hand that the other can't see. She moves to a large growth of shrubbery. She pulls it away and it reveals a metal door. It is revealed that she has a key in her hand. Alex unlocks the door and turns, holding it open for the others._

Alex: Come on. It's okay. I promise.

_Sayid takes Andie in through the door. Sawyer follows. Then Jack and Kate. Ana brings up the rear, with a suspicious look to Alex as she does. Alex closes the door._

_Shot to inside the room. It's very dark. Suddenly a light flicks on. Alex has a torch in her hand. She moves to the front of the pack._

Alex: Follow me.  
Kate: What is this place?  
Alex: We don't use it anymore.  
Kate: It looks like the medical hatch Claire and I found.  
Alex: They're connected.

_Alex keeps walking. Shot of a door to a room from the inside. You can see Alex appear at the door and open it. She enters and flicks on a light. Jack is the first one to come in. He looks stunned. Sayid follows with Kate right behind him._

_Shot reveals what looks like a room in any other hospital. There are some chairs tipped over and a few cupboards raided. There's a bed and a lot of old monitors and equipment._

Alex: Will this do?

_Sayid lays Andie down on the bed. Jack uses the sink in the corner and washes his hands. Kate and Ana search around the room. Alex keeps guard at the door._

Kate: Is this a hospital or something?  
Alex: Or something.

_Jack comes back over to Andie._

Sayid: How can I help?  
Jack: She needs to get out of those clothes.

_Alex moves from the door and goes over to a cupboard. She opens it and pulls out a white gown. She hands it to Jack._

Alex: Here.

_Kate steps up._

Kate: I'll do it. Guys, wait outside.  
Sawyer: What?  
Kate: Come on.  
Jack: Fine, but don't move her because the wound could tear. Keep her on her back if you can.

_Kate ushers the guys out of the room. Ana stays with her. Alex stays guard at the door. Sayid looks further down the hall._

Sayid: There's hasn't been people in here for years. The dust is undisturbed.  
Sawyer: The girl said it was connected to the medical hatch, right?  
Jack: Yeah, but that place was empty. Cleared out. This place just looks abandoned. Probably wasn't even used when they had Claire here.

_They are silent for a few moments._

Sawyer: Can you save her? Andie?  
Jack: Better chance here than at the beach. But if she bleeds out…I don't know if I can help her.  
Sayid: Is there anything we can do to help?  
Jack: Make sure They don't find us in here.  
Sayid: I'll stand guard at the entrance.  
Jack: No. I need you here. After me, you're the only person who has any kind of medical training. (He turns to Sawyer) You go.  
Sawyer: But Ana-

_Alex suddenly opens the door._

Alex: Something's wrong with her!

_Shot of Andie, now dressed in the gown, who has started convulsing. Jack rushes into the room and goes over to her. Kate and Ana stand back. Sawyer watches from the doorway._

Sawyer: What's happening?  
Jack _(to Sayid): _Sayid.

_Sayid comes over._

Jack: Hold down her shoulders.  
Sawyer: What's going on?

_Sayid does so. Jack holds her head and uses a penlight to look into her eyes._

Jack: She's in shock. She's lost a lot of blood, but the bleeding's stopped.  
Kate: That's good, right?  
Jack: I don't know yet. She could have an infection that's poisoning her blood.

_Jack rips a hole in the gown to reveal Andie's wound. He turns to Alex._

Jack: What kinda drugs do you have? Any anesthetic or painkillers?

_Alex goes over to a shelf and pulls down a small black suitcase covered in dust. She takes it over to Jack and brushes it off. It has the Dharma logo on the top. She opens it and reveals a pneumatic injector and half a dozen vials of medicine._

Jack: What is this?  
Alex: A vaccine. It'll help.  
Jack: A vaccine? For a bullet wound? Are you kidding?  
Alex: It will help her, I promise.

_Jack regretfully takes the medicine and loads the injector. Sayid continues to hold Andie still as Jack prepares to inject her upper arm._

Alex: No, in her stomach. It has to go in her stomach.  
Jack: Why?  
Alex: It just does.

_Jack sighs and then injects the needle into Andie's abdomen. Seconds later, she stops convulsing. Sayid loosens his grip. Jack check's her pulse._

Jack: She's okay. _(He turns to Alex)_ What the hell is this stuff?  
Alex: It's medicine. It'll help but it won't cure her. What can you do?  
Jack: I need to see how badly the wound is damaged. But that's dangerous considering I can't check her vitals.

_Sawyer looks around and sees the monitors. He goes over to them._

Sawyer: What about these?

_Jack looks up and sees them._

Jack _(to Alex):_ Do they still work?  
Alex: Maybe.  
Jack _(to Sawyer): _Bring that big one over here.

_Sawyer does. Jack takes the two small heart monitor pads and sticks them to Andie's chest. Sayid flicks on the machine. Jack presses a few buttons. A moment later, Andie's heart rate appears on the screen._

Jack: Good…good. Okay. Sawyer, go keep watch.  
Sawyer: But I-  
Jack: Go!

_Jack starts to inspect Andie's wound. Sawyer backs away before quickly getting out of the room. He storms down the hallway._

_Leads into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer and Gordy sitting in a black SUV parked across the road from a café. Through the window Andie is sitting with her boyfriend, Nick. They're laughing._

Gordy: Another reason this is gonna be hard? They ain't unhappy. Word around Texas news is that an engagement is right around the corner.  
Sawyer: How long are they in town?  
Gordy: A month. But they've already been here two weeks. Visiting his folks. They live in Sydney, Australia. Andrea was born there and that's where she works for Danny.  
Sawyer: Doing what?  
Gordy: I dunno. Whatever. Now, you need to figure out how you're gonna approach this. She is likely to blow you off seeing how she's in a happy relationship.  
Sawyer: People are never as happy as they seem.

_Camera stays focused on Sawyer as Gordy continues._

Gordy: Still, it ain't wise to approach her while she's with him. You need her alone. Her favourite bar is a Texan legend, **The Rider**, couple of streets away. And that boy of hers will be out hunting with his Papa for the next two days. My suggestion to you is _that's_ where to make your move.

_Close up of Sawyer. Shot to Andie laughing. Shot back to Sawyer._

_Flash out._

_--_


	16. Chapter 16: You Burn Right Through Me

**Chapter Sixteen: "You burn right through me…"**

_Shot of Sawyer standing just outside the door to the medical room. A moment later, Kate appears and joins him._

Kate: Hey.  
Sawyer: Andie? Is she okay?  
Kate: As good as she can be, I guess. I just wanted to see how you're doing.  
Sawyer: I'm fine.  
Kate: Yeah. And if you can say that without glaring I may just believe you.

_Sawyer doesn't reply._

Kate: Look, I know that you care about Andie. And for some reason you don't want anyone to know-  
Sawyer: This goin' somewhere?  
Kate: You go in and wait with her. I'll stand guard out here.

_Kate holds her hand out to him for his gun. He looks at her for a moment and then hands it over. He heads inside._

Kate: You're welcome.

_Shot to Jack working on Andie. Sayid is holding her hand._

Sayid: How bad is it?  
Jack: The bullet went straight through. It didn't appear to his any arteries or nerves and the fact that it she's stopped bleeding means it didn't hit any organs either.  
Sayid: But she's still unconscious.  
Jack: It could have nicked a muscle which would account for the spasms. I won't be able to tell for sure. All I can really do is stitch her up.  
Sayid: If she were in a hospital, what would you do?  
Jack: Take her for scans, do blood tests, check her brain functions. And I can't do any of that here. For all I know the bullet snagged a nerve conducting brain function and she's brain dead. I need to see the bullet track.

_Jack turns to Alex._

Jack: Do you have an ultrasound monitor?  
Alex: Maybe. Hang on.

_Alex disappears out the door. Sawyer comes in. Ana is standing by the doorway._

Sawyer: What's happening?  
Ana: Jack said the bullet went straight through. _(Beat)_ Did you see who shot her?  
Sawyer: Some guy. Short hair. Saw him with his shotgun.

_Alex reappears with the machine. She takes it over to Jack. He inspects it._

Jack: This is for animals.  
Alex: It's all we have down here. Will it work?  
Jack: It should, but it won't be as clear.

_He turns on the machine and checks out Andies wound. He stops it right over the hole in her stomach and pauses the screen. He points to it._

Jack: There; it just by-passed her spine. I think if I stitch her up she should be okay in a week or so.  
Sawyer _(coming over):_ If she's gonna be okay why is she still out of it?  
Jack: Shock of the whole thing maybe.

_Sayid spots something under Andie's head._

Sayid: Jack. Her head.

_Jack looks at him. Jack lifts up Andie's head. There is a smudge of blood on the pillow underneath it. Jack's face falls._

Jack: Dammit! This is worse then the bullet. She could be unconscious for days. And possibly slip into a coma.  
Sawyer: Wait, coma?  
Alex: Oh my God.  
Jack: Even if she were in a hospital I couldn't do much more about it. _(Beat)_ I'll stitch her up; we'll take her back to camp.  
Sayid: That's all you can do?  
Jack: That's all. _(He looks up at Sawyer_) I'm sorry.

_Kate comes in._

Kate: Someone's coming!  
Alex: Who?  
Kate: Three people. One woman, two men; one from earlier. They're headed this way. _(to Alex)_ I think they're looking for you.  
Alex: You have to leave.  
Jack: I can stitch her up back at our camp. Is there another way out of here?  
Alex: Keep going down the hall and through the door at the end. You'll get to the beach. Follow that to your camp.  
_  
Sawyer picks up Andie off the bed. Kate grabs Andie's clothes. Jack and Sayid raid what's left of the medicines. Alex hands Ana the box of vaccine._

Alex: Take this.  
Ana: Why?  
Alex: Trust me. Take it. _(To the rest)_ I'll try and keep them away from you.  
Jack: Thank you.  
Alex: Hurry!

_Sawyer leaves with Andie in his arms. Kate follows him. Jack and Sayid follow and Ana brings up the rear. Alex watches them leave and makes sure they're out of sight before leaving out the front of the hatch. Alex enters the jungle. Ms. Klugh is leading Tom and another man toward the door._

Klugh: Alex, there you are. We were looking for you.  
Alex: I got turned around out here with all the confusion.  
Tom: Did you see them leave?  
Alex: I saw two of them.  
Tom: Where'd they go?  
Alex: That way.

_Alex points in the opposite direction to where she sent them._

Alex: But that was awhile ago. I heard another gunshot so I hid in there.  
Klugh: Alright. Let's get back.

_She motions for Alex to come to her. She does. They all leave, but Tom looks around suspiciously before following them._

_Shot to Sayid opening another door back out into the jungle. He goes out alone first with his gun ready. He scopes the perimeter before whistling loudly. __Kate comes out of the door and holds it open for Sawyer (holding Andie). Jack and Ana follow him out. Sayid walks them through the less-dense jungle and they eventually hit sand._

Jack: What part of the beach is this?  
Sayid: I don't know; I didn't make it to here when I mapped the island.  
Ana: Wait, I know this.

_She looks around._

Ana: This is where we crashed.

_The others all look around._

Sayid: How far is it to our camp from here?  
Ana: Half a days walk at the very least. But there's some nasty terrain further ahead. The sand becomes rocky cliffs.  
Kate: We can't go back into the jungle. They're looking for us now.  
Jack: They know where to find us.

_Jack looks up and down the beach._

Jack: I have to do this here. I have to stitch up Andie's wound. The longer it's open the more it could get infected. I can't treat septicemia.  
Kate: What do you need?  
Jack _(points):_ Lay her here.  
Sayid: I'll scan the area; make sure we're alone.  
Ana: I'll go with you.  
Kate: Yeah, me too.  
Jack: Okay. Be careful  
Kate: I will.

_Sawyer lays Andie on the sand as the other go off. Jack grabs his backpack and removes a suture kit. He gets out a water bottle and washes the area around the wound. Sawyer sees a ring tan on Andie's wedding finger. He picks up her hand and runs his fingers over the tan. This triggers another flashback._

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot to The Rider bar._

_Shot of a woman's left hand on a glass. She lifts the glass to take another drink and she's revealed to be Andie. She drains the glass and slams it back down on the table. It's obviously not her first of the night. But she looks sad and as though she's been crying. She glances at her cell phone which is sitting on the table then snatches it up and pockets it._

_Shot to the bar. Sitting at the end of it is Sawyer, watching her. As she finishes her last drink he wanders over to her and slides in the booth, opposite Andie._

Sawyer: Hey there.

_Andie lifts her head as he sits._

Andie: Hi.  
Sawyer: Boy, you been hittin' the sauce for a coupla hours, huh?

_Andie fills her glass again._

Andie: Yeah, well, stop me when I get to three bottles.  
Sawyer: I'll remember that.  
Andie _(she looks him up and down):_ What's your name?  
Sawyer: Sawyer.  
Andie: What's that, like, Cher?  
Sawyer: Ford. Sawyer Ford.  
Andie: I'm Andie Parker.

_She raises her glass to him. He raises his beer bottle. They toast._

Andie: Hello, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Hello, Andie.

_They both drink._

Sawyer: So you're not from around here.  
Andie: Clever boy. I'm Australian. Just here for a few weeks visiting my boyfriends' parents.  
Sawyer: Ah. Since you're sittin' here all by your pretty, little self I'm guessing it's not going so well.  
Andie: He's off killing things in the wild with his old man for a few days.  
Sawyer: Left you all alone? That ain't right.  
Andie: No, that's not why I'm here. My boss is riding my ass. And not in the good old fashioned, Texas way.  
Sawyer: So you're drinking it all away?  
Andie: Best way to do it.  
Sawyer _(raising his glass): _I'll drink to that.

_They toast again. Andie smiles and drains her glass again._

_Back to the island._

_Sawyer holds Andie's hand as Jack stitches her up._

_Close up shot of Sawyer holding Andie's hand. Her fingers twitch. Sawyer notices._

Sawyer: She moved.  
Jack _(looks up):_ What?  
Sawyer: Her hand moved.  
Jack: People who are unconscious like this move involuntarily all the time.  
Sawyer: Listen to me, man, I'm telling you she moved.

_Jack looks at him and then gives in. He leans in close to Andie's face and puts his hand on her cheek._

Jack: Andie? Can you hear me?

_Her eyes twitch._

Sawyer: See?  
Jack: You were shot, Andie. We're gonna make you better but you have to stay completely still, okay?

_Andie's mouth moves and she tries to speak._

Jack: What?

_Jack leans in even closer to her mouth._

Andie: …my…faul…it's my…fa…

_Jack looks up at Sawyer._

Sawyer: What's she sayin'?  
Andie: It's…It's my fault.  
Sawyer: She just say "It's my fault."?

_Jack nods slowly. They both look at Andie. Suddenly, her eyes fly open._

Sawyer: Hey!

_Andie screams and tries to get up but Jack holds her down._

Jack: No, you're hurt, stay down. Its okay, Andie, just stay down!  
Sawyer: You're okay.

_Andie looks between them._

Andie: No, please, I told you to let me go! Let me go!  
Jack: Hey, Andie, its okay. It's us.  
Andie: Let me out of here, please, let me go.  
Jack: Andie…

_Sawyer picks up on something._

Sawyer: Andie!

_She looks at him._

Sawyer: Who am I?  
Andie: You're crazy, that's who you are.

_Sayid, Kate and Ana come back._

Kate: Andie? Is she awake?

_Andie's eyes start to roll back in her head._

Jack: Andie, no, stay with me, Andie. Come on.

_Her eyes close._

Sawyer: Sonuvabitch.

_Jack checks her pulse._

Jack: She's out again.  
Kate: What the hell happened?  
Ana: How long was she awake?  
Jack: Only a few seconds.  
Sayid: What did she say?

_Jack stands up._

Jack: She doesn't remember us.

_Flash to black._

_-- _


	17. Chapter 17: Drink Up Me Hearties

**Chapter Seventeen: "Drink up me hearties…"**

_Shot of Sawyer and Andie in The Rider bar on that same night. Andie is highly drunk. Sawyer is getting there. There are a number of empty bottles on their table. They're laughing._

Andie: You know what, Sawyer? I like you.  
Sawyer: I like you, too.  
Andie: Good. _(Pause)_ So what's the deal with you?  
Sawyer: What's that?  
Andie: You sit yourself down here and ask me about my boyfriend and my job and my life. What are you after?  
Sawyer: Hey, we're having fun, ain't we?  
Andie: Yes we are. Doesn't answer my question, though.  
Sawyer: I'm just after a good conversation with a pretty lady.  
Andie: Yeah, well I'm the only one who seems to be talking.

_Sawyer holds his arms out._

Sawyer: What do you wanna know?  
Andie: What do you do for a living?  
Sawyer: I'm a businessman.  
Andie: What kinda business?  
Sawyer: Money.  
Andie: Like an accountant? Cos that's boring.  
Sawyer _(chuckles): _No, not an accountant. I just hang onto the money.  
Andie: Oh, like a bank.  
Sawyer: Close enough.  
Andie: You married?  
Sawyer: No, angel, I'm not married.  
Andie: Alright, I'll ask. What's with this angel thing? Are you hitting on me? Cos I'll tell you right now I'm not drunk enough for that.

_Sawyer laughs lightly._

Sawyer: Honestly?  
Andie: Honestly.  
Sawyer: It's your eyes.  
Andie: What?  
Sawyer: Your eyes. When I saw you they were the first thing I noticed. They were so bright. You looked so happy.  
Andie: But you said I looked sad when you came over here tonight?  
Sawyer _(pauses):_ I lied. I've seen you before tonight.  
Andie: Oh yeah? When?

_Sawyer looks up at her. This isn't part of the plan. He's not meant to reveal true personal feelings on a job. But something about _her_…_

Sawyer: At that little place a few streets away. I saw you through the window sitting with some guy eating lunch. You were laughing. You're eyes lit up. And I thought, man; this girl is just...glowing.

_Andie stares at him for a few moments._

Andie: Huh...that is some line.  
Sawyer: I know; it's lame.  
Andie: Yes, very. _(Beat)_ But you know what?

_She pours them both another drink and raises her glass._

Andie: I think I like lame.

_Sawyer smiles. They toast again._

_Shot back to island._

_Jack is trying to rouse Andie again. Sayid, Ana, Kate and Sawyer are nearby._

Kate: What do you mean she doesn't remember us?  
Jack: Just that; she had no clue who we were.  
Sawyer: She thought we were them; The Others.  
Jack: She hit her head. Bad. If memory loss is the only side effect then she'll be lucky.  
Sayid: Is it permanent.  
Jack: I don't know.  
Kate: Claire lost her memory when They took her.  
Jack: That was different. That was from trauma alone. Add that to a head injury and being shot in the chest...?  
Ana: So what the hell are we supposed to do?  
Jack: Get her back to camp. _(Beat)_ Now.

_Flash to black._

_Shot of the sun setting over the ocean._

_Shot of the camp._

_Shot of Claire and Sun cooking over a fire._

Claire: They've been gone almost three days.  
Sun: I know.  
Claire: What if something's happened to them?  
Sun: I'm sure they can take care of themselves.  
Claire: But we don't know how many of Them there are. What if there's hundreds?  
Sun: Claire; stop worrying.  
Claire: Okay, I can't. I've tried and I can't. I worry.  
Sun _(pauses)_: So do I.

_Jin suddenly runs over to them, pointing to the beach line._

Jin: Jack! Jack!

_More of the islanders look and see Jack carrying Andie come into camp with Ana, Sayid, Kate and Sawyer behind him. Locke hurries over to them._

Locke: What happened?  
Jack: Long story.

_Jack carries Andie over to the infirmary tent and lays her on the bed with the rest of the search party behind him. Claire, Charlie, Hurley, Sun and Jin enter._

Claire: Oh my god, is she alright?  
Sun: What happened?  
Jack: Hey, give her some room, alright?  
Kate: Come on, guys.

_Kate and Sayid usher them out of the tent._

Hurley: Guys, what happened?  
Charlie: Did you see their camp? What was it like?  
Claire: Are they coming back?  
Sun: What happened to Andie?  
Sayid: We will explain to you what happened when we're all together so everyone gets the same information.

_Sawyer exits the tent and pushes past them all. He knocks Charlie as he leaves._

Charlie: Hey, watch it! _(To Kate and Sayid)_ What's his problem?  
Kate: It's been a long couple of days for him. For all of us.

_Shot of Sawyer entering his tent. He roughly pushes through the tarp door. He goes over to his bed and lifts it up revealing his stash. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. He takes one out and goes to put it in his mouth but doesn't._

_Into Flashback._

_Shot of Sawyer and Andie in the bar on the same night. Sawyer removes a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as well as a lighter. Andie is signaling to the bartender for more drinks. She turns back and sees Sawyer with the cigarette in his mouth._

Andie: Ah, there's your flaw!  
Sawyer: Scuse me?  
Andie: You're flaw. I've been trying for, what is it now, _(checks her watch)_ the past six hours to pinpoint your flaw and here it is. Chain smoker.  
Sawyer: I take it you don't want one?  
Andie: Never smoked in my life, not starting now. And I gotta tell you, if you light up? I may just have to stumble my way outta here.

_Sawyer chuckles and nods. He makes a show of taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and stubbing it out in one of the empty glasses on the table._

Andie: Good man.  
Sawyer: I aim to please.  
Andie: I'm sure you do.  
Sawyer: So Andie. Tell me more about this boss of yours. The one who's got you here drinking your sorrows away.  
Andie: Danny. Royal pain in my ass.  
Sawyer: Danny, huh? He sounds like an ass.  
Andie: He is.  
Sawyer: He the one he gave you that shiner?

_Sawyer indicates his own wrist. Shot of Andie's wrist revealing a purple bruise. She covers it up._

Sawyer: Or is that from the boyfriend? I gotta tell ya you don't seem like the kinda girl to take a hit lying down.  
Andie: Nick doesn't hit me. Neither does Danny. It's sort of a war wound, I guess.  
Sawyer: War wound? _(Beat)_ You never really told me what you do, you know.  
Andie: Well...I sort of...find people. And Danny tells me who to find.  
Sawyer: You do everything this Danny tells you?  
Andie _(shrugs)_: He writes my paychecks.

_Sawyer leans in._

Sawyer: What if I told you I had a way out of this?  
Andie: I'd say you were dreaming. I can't get out. It's like a lifetime thing.  
Sawyer: There's always a way out.  
Andie: Not when it's your choice to get into it.

_She smiles blankly. Sawyer watches her, understanding her. Feeling sorry for her. Caring for her?_

_Back to the island – Sawyer's tent._

_Sawyer is twisting the cigarette between his fingers, staring at it. Something glints in the corner of his eye. Sawyer looks; Andie's ring. Sawyer picks it up and looks at it sadly._

_Shot of Sayid, Kate and Ana standing ahead of the other islanders._

Sayid: We approached their camp. They had Andie in chains. Sawyer took one of them hostage and made a trade. Their man for Andie.

_Shot of Sawyer exiting his tent. He walks past the group and goes to the infirmary. Kate watches him._

_Shot of Andie, still out of it, on the bed. Locke is standing with his arms crossed near her. Sawyer enters._

Sawyer: She still out?  
Jack: Yeah. Stitches are holding so the wound is good. But she needs antibiotics and I can't get her to swallow when she's unconscious.  
Locke: You said she woke up earlier? What did you do?  
Jack: Nothing. I was stitching her up. Maybe it was the pain. Or pressure on her wound. Or it could have just been nothing.  
Sawyer: What about that stuff that kid gave us? The vaccine?  
Jack _(shakes his head)_: No, I'm not injecting her with that again.  
Sawyer: Why not? It helped last time.  
Jack: But I have no idea what the hell is in that stuff.  
Sawyer: She said it'd help.

_Jack looks from Sawyer to Andie._

Jack: Fine. I'll get it from Ana.

_Jack exits._

Locke: She was shot; so I'm guessing we hit some of them, too. Retaliation?  
Sawyer: Did what I had to do.

_Locke nods._

Locke _(exiting)_: I'll get her some water.

_Sawyer goes over to Andie and sits down next to her. He can see Locke filling up water bottles and Jack talking to Ana through the door of the tent. He turns to Andie._

Sawyer: Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, Andie, but I'm gonna talk anyway. _(Pauses)_ You don't remember me. You were drinking so much in the bar that night I don't blame you. I didn't recognize you either. Not at first. _(Beat)_ And then I saw you laugh. And I remembered. Those eyes... those perfect eyes.

_Flash to black._

_Shot to The Rider bar. The same night with Sawyer and Andie. Andie has her head on the table and is fiddling with a straw in her drink. Sawyer is leaning back against his chair with his eyes closed._

Andie: Sawyer?  
Sawyer _(snaps his head up):_ Yeah?  
Andie: Have you ever done something you regretted?  
Sawyer: You ain't talk about tonight, are ya?  
Andie: No. _(She raises her head) _I mean before now.  
Sawyer: Like what?  
Andie: Anything. The stuff you wish you could go back and change. That you think about after the fact and think...jeez...I messed up.  
Sawyer: Couple of times.  
Andie: Name one.  
Sawyer _(pauses)_: Sometimes, I regret not using my real name.  
Andie: Your name's not Sawyer?  
Sawyer: James.  
Andie: Huh...pretty. Why don't you use it?  
Sawyer: Sawyer fits better. _(Beat) _What do you regret?  
Andie: Nah, I don't wanna say.  
Sawyer: Aw, come on. Why? Is it worse than mine?

_Andie nods slowly. Sawyer rests his hands on the table._

Sawyer: Come on. Tell me.

_Andie lifts her head and rests it in her hands. She looks at him._

Andie: I killed a man.

_Sawyer leans forwards. He doesn't really know what to say. Eventually, he says:_

Sawyer: Why?  
Andie: Does it matter?  
Sawyer _(Pauses):_ I guess not.  
Andie: I see his face. In my mind when I sleep. And I can't get rid of it. I don't know how.  
Sawyer: Andie, why are you telling me this?  
Andie: Honestly?  
Sawyer: Honestly.  
Andie _(tears sparkle in her eyes_): I want you to make it go away.  
Sawyer _(honestly)_: I don't know if I can.

_Andie offers him a tired smile._

Andie: I know.

_A waitress comes over to them._

Waitress: Hey guys. You staying for breakfast?  
Sawyer: Breakfast?  
Andie: What's the time?  
Waitress: Almost seven am. You guys have been here for ten hours. Almost a house record.  
Andie: Seven? God, I have to go.  
Sawyer: No, don't go.

_Andie slings her bag over her shoulder._

Andie: No, I have to. I have things to do tomorr-today.

_She stops packing up and looks at him._

Andie: I just realized...you never asked for my number.  
Sawyer: Are you sad 'bout that?  
Andie: No, I mean. I told you in the first minute I met you that I was involved with a guy and you sat down anyway. You never tried to hit on me. _(Beat)_ Why?  
Sawyer: I guess...I like talking to you.  
Andie: I like talking to you, too. _(smiles)_ Hey, if you're ever in Sydney...  
Sawyer _(smiles back)_: Yeah.

_They look at each other for a moment. Then Sawyer offers her his hand._

Sawyer: Andie.

_Andie shakes his hand._

Andie: Sawyer. _(Beat)_ Nice meeting you.  
Sawyer: Same here.

_They stop shaking hands but don't let go of each other. Andie leans in and kisses him on the forehead. As she pulls away he looks up at her._

Sawyer: That all I'm gonna get?  
Andie: Uh-huh. And you're lucky to be getting that.

_She messes up his hair a little._

Andie: I'll see you.

_Sawyer turns and watches her leave the café and walk out into the early morning light. She turns around before she goes and smiles at him. Her eyes light up._

Sawyer: See you, Angel.

_Back to island._

_Shot of Jack and Ana returning to the tent with the suitcase Alex gave them earlier. He sits it on the ground and kneels beside Andie, opening the case._

Ana: How do you know it won't kill her?  
Jack: It didn't before. If it really is a vaccine then it'll be full of antibiotics.

_Jack loads the injector. He holds out Andie's arm. Her sleeve is pushed up revealing her inner elbow. When Jack doesn't inject her, Sawyer notices._

Sawyer: What?  
Jack: She's been injected with something.  
Ana: You injected her before.  
Jack: No I didn't, not here where this mark is. And this isn't a pneumatic injector wound. It's from a needle. Looks like they took her blood. God knows why.

_Jack pushes up Andie's sleeve further and injects her with the vaccine. She twitches. Jack moves closer to her._

Jack: Come on. Come on. Andie? Wake up now, come on.

_Andie's eyes flutter open. She looks from Jack to Ana to Sawyer and gets tears in her eyes._

Jack: Andie, you hit your head, okay? You lost your memory. Do you know who I am?

_Andie shakes her head._

Jack: Okay, Andie, don't be scared, okay? Please. We aren't who you think we are. We're helping you. We're your friends, alright? _(Beat)_ Do you believe me?  
Andie: I…I don't know.  
Jack: Alright, that's ok. My name is Jack. I'm a doctor. I'm taking care of you, ok?

_Andie nods slowly._

Andie: My head hurts.  
Jack: I know. _(Turns to Ana) _Can you get a washcloth for me? And see if Sun has any Aloe Vera left in her garden.  
Ana _(exiting):_ Sure.  
Jack _(to Andie)_: Andie you were unconscious so I want to try and keep you awake for as long as I can, alright?  
Andie _(unsure)_: Alright.  
Jack: What's the last thing you remember?  
Andie: Ah…I…I don't know. _(Gets upset)_ I was on…on a plane. It crashed. I woke up alone…in the jungle. They found me. They found me and took me.  
Jack: Okay. _(Beat)_ Andie, listen to me. You got away. About a month ago you got away from them and you found us. _(Looks at Sawyer)_ Sawyer found you in the jungle, do you remember that?

_Andie shakes her head, trying to remember._

Jack: He brought you back here to us.  
Andie: I don't remember..._(pauses) _I'm sorry.  
Jack: That's okay, Andie. That's fine. I'm gonna get you something to eat, okay?

_Andie nods as Jack gets up and leaves._

Sawyer: You don't remember anything about us?  
Andie: No. _(Pauses) _Are we friends? You and me?  
Sawyer: Yeah. _(Pauses)_ We go way back.

_Andie smiles. Sawyer smiles back._

_Flash to black._

--


	18. Chapter 18: Wake Up Wake Up

**Chapter Eighteen: "Wake up, wake up…"**

_Shot of Andie lying down in her tent. Jack comes over to her and sits down beside her._

Jack: Hey.  
Andie: Hi.  
Jack: How are you feeling today?  
Andie: Okay, I guess. It still hurts when I sit up.  
Jack: Well, you were shot. You gotta move slow. _(Beat)_ How's your memory?  
Andie: Fuzzy. It's not just island stuff that I don't remember. There are things I don't remember from before the crash as well. Like...I know that I grew up in Leichhardt near Sydney...but I don't remember my house.  
Jack: Have you talked to Claire? The girl with the baby?  
Andie: No. Why?  
Jack: Just that you two got close. You may have told her something that'll jog your memory.  
Andie: Yeah...maybe.  
Jack: I'll come back and check on you later, okay?  
Andie: Yeah, thanks.

_Jack exits. Sayid comes over with a water bottle. _

Sayid: Here.

_Andie takes the bottle._

Andie: Thanks.  
Sayid: I wanted to talk to you about something.  
Andie: Shoot.  
Sayid: I understand that your memory isn't clear; but I need to know what you remember about the Others.  
Andie: I told you yesterday that I don't know.  
Sayid _(sighs)_: Alright. The day they took you from us you were washing clothes further up the beach. Do you remember that?  
Andie: Ah...maybe...look, I don't know. I don't know what's real and what's not.  
Sayid: Okay, okay. _(Beat)_ Do you remember this?

_From the back of his waistband, Sayid pulls out a pink shawl. He hands it to Andie._

Andie: Shannon. This was Shannon's. You told me about her. _(Happily)_ I remember that. I remember that!  
Sayid _(smiles):_ Good. Your memories will come back to you; sometimes you just need a trigger.  
Andie: Thank you.  
Sayid _(smiles)_: You're very welcome.

_Sayid gets up and leaves. Andie watches him go. She looks down at the shawl and then notices a bruise on her inner-elbow. She looks at it intensely and then touches it._

_MEMORY._

_Andie walking with Tom on the path. Juliet giving her a medical exam. Being chained to a chair, screaming and wrenching her arms to get free._

_END OF MEMORY._

_Shot back to Andie holding her inner-elbow. She looks closely at her wrists and notices faint scars from where the chains were._

Andie _(to self):_ I remember _that_.

_Shot of Sawyer chopping wood. Kate comes over to him._

Kate: Chopping wood? Wouldn't that be helpful? That doesn't sound like you.  
Sawyer _(doesn't turn to her)_: What do you want, Freckles?  
Kate: Andie's starting to remember some stuff. I thought you could talk to her.  
Sawyer: And say what?  
Kate: Don't play that game. We've had this conversation. Remind her of what happened since we found her in the jungle that day.  
Sawyer: You were there; you remind her.  
Kate: What is with the attitude? Andie's awake, she's talking. I'd have thought you'd be happy.  
Sawyer: Who says I ain't happy?  
Kate: Sorry. _(Beat)_ The sneer threw me off.

_Sawyer turns to look at her. She smirks and wanders away._

_Shot of Andie sitting in her tent. Claire and Aaron come over._

Claire: Hi.  
Andie: Hey. _(Beat) _Claire, right?  
Claire _(sits down): _Yeah. _(Beat)_ And this is Aaron.  
Andie: He's adorable.  
Claire: Do you want to hold him?  
Andie: Oh, no. That's ok.  
Claire: No, its fine. It's easy; here.

_Claire hands the baby over to Andie. She holds him somewhat awkwardly._

Claire: Just, hold him like you'd hold a football.

_Andie looks up at Claire._

Andie: This _is_ how I would hold a football.

_Claire laughs. Andie hands the baby back over to her._

_Shot of Sayid watching Andie. He turns back to Jack and Ana._

Sayid: She told me she remembered a blonde woman who gave her an examination.  
Jack: What kind of examination?  
Sayid: She's not sure. Some form of medical check up; I would imagine.  
Ana: She say why?  
Sayid: She doesn't know. But she also remembers being chained to a chair and injected.  
Jack: That bruise on her arm isn't new. It's from prolonged injections and withdrawals. And the amount of bruising is consistent with someone struggling. _(Pause) _Whatever they were doing to her; she didn't let them do it easy.

_Shot of Claire leaving Andie with a now crying Aaron. Sawyer comes over to Andie and kneels down beside her._

Sawyer: Hey there.  
Andie: Hi.  
Sawyer: They shot me, too.  
Andie: Sorry?  
Sawyer: The people who took ya...they shot me, too.  
Andie: When they shot me?  
Sawyer: Nah, bout a month ago. Just before we found you.  
Andie: Where exactly did you find me?  
Sawyer: In the jungle. Pretty deep. You came running out; fell into Kate's arms saying "They were coming back." _(Beat) _I'm guessin' you don't remember that, either.  
Andie: Bit like a broken record, huh?  
Sawyer: It'll come back to ya.  
Andie: Yeah, well, this is all a tad crazy right now. _(Pause)_ I can hardly move for the pain, I don't remember anyone and, apparently, I _really_ pissed these Others off.

_Sawyer smiles. He looks away for a moment and then looks back._

Sawyer: Wanna take a walk?  
Andie: Are you kidding? Cos if you are; not funny.  
Sawyer: If you can joke; you can walk.

_Sawyer stands and holds his arms out to Andie._

Sawyer: Come on. _(Beat) _I'll take care of ya.  
Andie _(rolls eyes)_: Okay.

_She holds her hands up. Sawyer helps pull her slowly to her feet. She stumbles a little into him but he holds her by her shoulders._

Sawyer: See? I got ya.

_Andie looks up at him with a bemused look on her face._

_MEMORY._

_Shot of Andie having her breakdown in the jungle. Pummeling her fists into Sawyer and crying. Him holding her in much the same way as he is in reality._

_MEMORY._

_Shot of Andie still looking at Sawyer._

Sawyer: You okay over there?  
Andie: Yeah. _(She half smiles at him) _Never better.

_Shot of Sawyer helping Andie walk down the beach. He has an arm around her waist as she leans clings hers around his chest. They're both joking with each other._

Sawyer: Come on; you didn't forget, did you?  
Andie: Oh, we did not sleep together you redneck freak.  
Sawyer: Ah, it's too bad you don't remember; it was a great night.  
Andie _(humoring him):_ Oh yeah.  
Sawyer:_ I_ had a great time.  
Andie _(smiles):_ Shut up.  
Sawyer: Alright, alright...we'll just do it again.  
Andie _(laughs)_: Crossing the line, Sawyer.

_A loud crash startles them both from up at the camp. Sawyer turns to see someone's tent collapsing. A bunch of islanders start putting it back up._

Sawyer: Think that had somethin to do with me lifting their support beam?  
Andie: Sawyer...

_Sawyer looks down at Andie. There's a fresh blood stain seeping through her shirt._

Sawyer: Oh no.

--


	19. Chapter 19: Spoke Too Soon

**Chapter Nineteen: "Spoke too soon…"**

_Shot of Jack re-stitching Andie's bullet wound. Kate is holding her hand as she clenches through the pain. Sawyer is standing behind Jack._

Jack _(to Sawyer)_: What the hell were you thinking moving her, man?  
Sawyer: It was just a walk. I slipped.  
Andie: Jack, ow, it's not his fault. I asked him to take me.  
Jack: He tore your stitches.  
Kate: He didn't do it on purpose, Jack.  
Andie: There's my point.

_Jack puts a new bandage on Andie's wound._

Jack: Okay, Andie, no more getting up for at least three days. And even then take it slow.  
Andie: Okay. Thanks.

_Jack gets to his feet. He turns to Sawyer._

Jack: And don't take her on any more walks, alright?  
Sawyer: Yeah, yeah. _(After he's gone.)_ Jack-ass.

_Kate helps Andie lie back down._

Kate: You okay?  
Andie: Yeah.  
Kate: Bored yet?  
Andie: Getting there.  
Kate _(Pauses)_: Sayid mentioned that you remembered a blonde woman? When they took you?  
Andie: Yeah. Ah…Judy, no...ah...Jule-...Juliet. Juliet. That's her.  
Kate: Is she the one who injected you?  
Andie: I don't know. She gave me an exam so I guess it was here. She was always there when I woke up.

_Andie reaches for her water bottle but it's empty._

Andie: Aw, today sucks.  
Kate _(smiles)_: I'll get you some more.  
Andie: Thanks.

_Kate takes the bottle and leaves. Sawyer kneels down next to her._

Sawyer: Sorry about that, sweetheart.  
Andie: It's ok. It was worth it. I had fun.

_Sawyer smiles. Sayid comes over._

Sayid: Andie, are you alright?  
Andie: Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  
Sayid _(to Sawyer)_: You move someone with a bullet wound? Are you insane?  
Sawyer _(stands up to him)_: What's your problem?  
Sayid: She could bleed to death.  
Andie: Seriously, boys, I'm fine.

_They guys don's stop arguing._

Sawyer: What's it to you?  
Sayid: I don't want her dead.  
Sawyer: What the hell's that s'posed to mean?  
Kate: Hey!

_She comes back over with the filled water bottle._

Kate: What's going on?  
Sawyer: Nothin'.

_He glares at Sayid and walks off._

Sayid _(to Andie):_ I'm glad you're okay.

_Andie gives him a small smile and he leaves. Kate kneels down and hands her the water bottle._

Kate: What was that?  
Andie: I wanna say I know...but I don't.  
Kate: Hey. Jack said earlier that you're having trouble remembering things from before the crash?  
Andie: Yeah. It's just so frustrating; to _know_ that I know but I _don't_ know...y'know?  
Kate: Oh, I know.

_They laugh._

_Shot of the camp as it turns into night. Everyone is sleeping. Close up of Andie leads into Flashback/dream._

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie wandering through the halls of a run down building; the same building she was kept in when she was taken. She is wearing the dress the Others made her wear and has barefoot. Lights are flickering above her as she walks. She heads for a room and opens the door. Inside is her boyfriend Nick talking with her, but not the Andie in a dress. A happier Andie wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Suddenly Sawyer appears and joins in the conversation with Nick and Andie. Nick hands Andie a ring (_the_ ring), Andie admires it and then hands it to Sawyer. Andie-in-a-dress looks confused and backs out of the room._

_She wanders down the hall into another room and opens the door. Juliet is standing there holding out some metal chains. Behind Juliet, there is another Andie strapped to a chair screaming and trying to break free. Andie-in-a-dress freaks, turns around and runs. She runs to the end of the hallway and pulls open a large door. Sayid is standing behind it and grabs her shoulders._

_FLASH out of FLASHBACK._

_Back to the island._

_Sayid is holding Andie's shoulders. It's the dead of night. Everyone else seems to be asleep. Andie looks up at him._

Sayid: You were calling out in your sleep.  
Andie: Oh… _(She tries to sit up).  
_Sayid: No, stay down. Your wound may tear.  
Andie: I was having a weird dream. _(Beat)_ Wait, I was--I was calling out? What was I saying?  
Sayid: Nothing damaging. I didn't want you to wake up the whole camp.  
Andie: Right. Thank you, I guess.

_Sayid gets to his feet._

Sayid: Goodnight, Andie.  
Andie: Night.

_Sayid exits. Andie leans back and closes her eyes. In the far-distance, closer to the beach, a little light flicks on._

_Zoom in shot reveals it to be Sawyer, lighting up a cigarette, seeing the whole thing. _

_Shot to morning on the island._

_Shot of Jin and Sun fishing. Shot of Claire playing with Aaron near the water's edge. Jack wanders past all of them and goes over to Andie's tent. Kate is sitting with her._

Jack: Morning ladies.  
Kate: Hey.  
Andie: Morning.

_Jack pulls a bottle of pills out of his pocket and hands a couple to Andie._

Jack: Here. Found some aspirin in the hatch. Should help with the pain.  
Andie: Thanks.

_Kate hands Andie a water bottle and she takes the pills._

Jack: Kate told me you remembered someone named Juliet?  
Andie: Yeah, the blonde. She was always there. Why?  
Jack: We're just trying to figure out who might be in charge.  
Andie: I don't think it was her; but I think she was up there with the highest.  
Kate: You're not planning to go back out there?  
Jack: No. They know so much about us, we just need to know what we can about them. And so far, Andie and Claire are the only two with any information.  
Kate: You heading back to the hatch?  
Jack: Taking water to Michael and Locke.  
Andie: Right. The hatch. How's that button going?  
Jack: Still pushing it. _(Beat)_ Michaels really thinking about Walt a lot so I'm gonna take his shift.

_Andie snaps her head up._

Andie: Wait, what?  
Jack: Michaels' shift. I'm gonna cover for him.  
Kate: No, you did last nights shift. Let me.

_Andie tries to sit up._

Andie: No, no, no!

_Jack kneels down to her._

Jack: Hey.  
Andie: No, Walt! I remember Walt!  
Jack: Michael's boy, yeah. He was taken off the raft.  
Andie: No, listen to me. I remember him. He was there.  
Jack: Where?  
Andie: THERE! With the Others! Both times they took me; Walt was there! I remember him. I remember Walt!

_Jin and Sun come over at the commotion as do Sawyer, Claire, Sayid, Hurley, Libby and Ana._

Jin: Walt.  
Jack: You saw Walt?  
Andie: Yes, I saw him. I talked to him.  
Sun: Is he okay?  
Andie: He was wandering around on his own. There were, ah, there were two other kids with him. I remember them, too.  
Ana: Zach and Emma?  
Andie: Yeah, Zach and Emma. They have them. They have them all!  
Jack: Ok, Andie, ok. You need to calm down, alright?

_Jack makes Andie lay down and motions for Kate to follow him._

Jack: Claire, can you please sit with her?  
Claire: Sure.

_Claire, holding Aaron, goes to sit with Andie. Jack goes over to Sayid, Sawyer and Ana. Jin comes over._

Jin: Michael! Walt! Tell. Tell Michael!  
Sawyer: Calm down, Iron Chef.  
Jack _(to Sun):_ Tell him we will, okay?

_Sun translates to Jin._

Ana: I'll go to the hatch. Make sure he stays put.  
Libby: I'll come with you. _(to Hurley) _I'll get the blankets.  
Hurley: Sweet.

_Ana and Libby exit._

Kate: What do we do?  
Jack: I'm not sure.  
Sayid: Do you believe her?  
Sawyer: She ain't lying. Not about this.  
Jack: No, I don't think she's lying. We know they took Walt and Zach and Emma.  
Kate: So what do we do?  
Jack _(long pause):_ Honestly…I don't know.

--


	20. Chapter 20: Seeing Is Believing

**Chapter Twenty: "Seeing is believing."**

_The next day._

_Andie is leaning with her back against a tree that her tent is attached too._

_Jack enters with a mug in his hand. He hands it to Andie._

Jack: Here. It's tea.  
Andie: Oh, thank you.

_Andie takes it. Jack sits beside her._

Jack: How are you feeling today?  
Andie: Better. My stomach still hurts if I lean forwards. Or laugh. Talk. Breathe.  
Jack: At least there's no infection. And you're a quick healer. You could be up and about in no time.  
Andie: That a challenge?  
Jack _(smiles)_: Don't push it. _(Beat)_ How'd you sleep? Anymore dreams?  
Andie: Not that I remember. _(Beat)_ But what else is new?  
Jack: Hang in there. _(He gets up)_ I gotta get to the hatch.  
Andie: Did you tell Michael about Walt?  
Jack _(carefully)_: Ah...no.  
Andie: Why?  
Jack: Andie, we can handle this, okay? You just have to get better. _(Beat) _I'll come check on you later, ok?

_Jack exits._

Andie: Yeah...

_Andie watches Jack leaves. She looks over to Sawyer's tent and sees that he's not there. She looks intensely at his digs._

Man's Voice-over: He's gone.

_Leads into FLASHBACK._

_Shot of a teenage Andie (about 16) sitting on a couch in a home in Australia. The man's voice-over is revealed to be a policeman. Andie is sitting next to an older woman, her mother Vicki._

Vicki: No, he can't be gone.  
Policeman: Ma'am, his dresser is empty, his car is gone and he wiped out your savings account. I'm sorry, but you're husband is gone.  
Vicki: Then find him. Robert wouldn't just leave. You look for him and you find him.  
Policeman: I can assure you, Mrs. Parker, we are doing everything we can. But I must tell you that in my experience...people who leave of their own accord have a way of not being found.

_The cop takes a card out of his pocket and lays it on the coffee table._

Policeman: You call me if you need anything.  
Vicki: Thank you, officer.

_Vicki shows the man out before going back to Andie. She kneels in front of her._

Vicki: You okay, honey?  
Andie: I don't know. _(Beat) _Why would Dad just leave us?  
Vicki: I don't know. Maybe he had problems at work. Maybe he's sick.  
Andie: Wouldn't he tell us that?  
Vicki: I don't know; he's a proud man. He never wanted us to worry.  
Andie: Will they find him?  
Vicki: I hope so.

_The doorbell rings._

Vicki: I'll be right back, okay?

_Andie nods._

_Shot follows Vicki through the hall to the doorway. She answers the door. On the doorstep is Danny._

Vicki: What are you doing here?  
Danny: How are you, Vicki?  
Vicki: I told you to leave us alone.  
Danny: And I told you to do as I say. You can't just quit on me, Vicki. Not in the middle of a job.  
Vicki: I told you I wanted out.  
Danny: No, no. There is no out. Not for you. That was the deal. You get this house, this life you wanted and you work for me.  
Vicki: The deals off.  
Danny: Is that so? _(Pauses)_ Is Robert home?

_Vicki looks taken aback._

Vicki: You son of a bitch. What did you do to my husband?  
Danny: You're with me for life, Vicki.

_He turns._

Danny: I'll call you._  
_

_Vicki slams the door shut and turns around. She leans her head on the door before sighing and walking into the kitchen._

_Shot of Andie in the next room looking out the curtain watching Danny leave. She sees him get on his bike, fire it up and drive away._

_Flashback to island._

_Shot of Andie alone at her tent. She looks around. There's no one nearby. She pushes back onto the tree she's leaning on and struggles to get into a standing position. When she's standing, she checks her wound. It's not bleeding. She starts walking slowly into the jungle._

_Shot of Andie wandering through the jungle. As she walks she gets small, quick flashes of memory._

_Walking through the jungle with Juliet, running with the kids, cutting down tree branches. All pretty random stuff._

_Suddenly Andie stops as she hears a familiar voice._

Sawyer: Ain't you gonna say anything, Annie? Hell, you were screaming a few minutes ago.

_Andie stumbles forward slightly as she keeps moving forwards. She pushes through some trees and sees a topless Ana pulling her shirt on and a topless Sawyer sitting on the ground. Andie looks utterly surprised._

_Ana turns to look at Sawyer._

Ana: What?  
Sawyer: Don't you want my phone number?

_Ana turns completely and starts to walk toward him._

Ana: You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you.

_Ana keeps walking past Sawyer without stopping. Sawyer looks after her._

Sawyer: I guess that takes cuddling off the table.

_Ana doesn't stop walking. Sawyer gets up and puts his shirt on before walking in the opposite direction._

_Shot of Andie with tears of anger and disgust in her eyes._

_Shot back to the beach. Sayid, Kate and Claire are standing near Andie's tent._

Claire: How can she be gone? She couldn't move.  
Sayid: She wasn't _supposed_ to move. That doesn't mean she wouldn't try.  
Kate: What if they came back for her? The Others?  
Sayid: In the middle of the day? Not very wise. Besides, there's not sign of any tracks.  
Kate: Yeah, not even Andie's; the wind destroyed the trail in the sand. That doesn't mean they weren't here.  
Sayid: I highly doubt it.  
Claire: Maybe she just went for a walk?  
Kate: After Jack read Sawyer the riot act for doing that yesterday?  
Claire: Wait. Where is Sawyer?  
Sayid: Perhaps they're together.  
Sawyer _(entering)_: Perhaps who's together?  
Kate: Hey. Have you seen Andie?  
Sawyer: She ain't here?  
Sayid: Why else would we be asking?  
Sawyer: Don't start with me, boy.  
Claire: Okay, we don't have time for this.  
Kate: Claire's right; Andie is out there somewhere, we have to-

_Kate is interrupted by a scream from somewhere in the jungle._

Sawyer: That's Andie.

_Sawyer takes off into the jungle._

_Shot of Andie hunched over on the ground grabbing at her middle. Sawyer, Sayid, Kate and Claire come running in. Kate hurries over to Andie._

Kate: Hey, are you okay?  
Andie: Yeah, I think so. I tripped on something.  
Sawyer: What're you doing out here?  
Andie _(not looking at him)_: Walking.  
Claire: Jack told you to stay still.  
Andie: Yeah, I should've listened.  
Sayid: Are you alright?  
Andie: I don't think the stitches tore.  
Sayid: Ok, let's get you back to camp.

_Sayid reaches to help Andie up. Sawyer does to, but Andie doesn't take his hand. Instead she lets Sayid pull her up._

Sawyer: You sure you're okay?

_Andie looks up at him._

Andie: _I'm_ fine.

_She looks away from him. Sawyer hangs back behind the others as they take Andie back to the beach. He looks concerned._

_Flash to black._

_--_


	21. Chapter 21: The Pain Of It All

**Chapter Twenty-One: "The pain of it all."**

_Shot of Sayid and Kate helping Andie sit back down at her tent. Sun comes over with a crying Aaron and hands him to Claire. Sayid looks at Andie's wound._

Sayid: You're right; it didn't tear. _(Beat)_ What were you doing out there?  
Andie: I was bored.  
Kate: Yeah, well, that boredom could kill you. From now on, tell someone if you want to move and we'll help you.  
Andie: Thanks mum.  
Kate: Don't start with me.

_Andie chuckles._

Kate: I'll get you some more water.  
Sayid: You sure you're alright? You didn't hurt anything else when you fell?  
Andie: Ah, no. Just scraped my knee on a rock or something. It's fine.

_Sayid rolls up Andie's jeans and reveals a small scrape on her left knee._

Andie: See? It's fine.

_Sayid looks up at her. Then accepts this. He stands._

Sayid: I'll come and see you later.  
Andie: Alright.

_As Sayid exits, Sawyer comes in and kneels beside Andie, but not too close._

Sawyer: So how was your walk?  
Andie: Fine _(Looks at him)_ How was yours?  
Sawyer: Dull. Only so many times you can see a boar and get excited.

_Andie doesn't reply._

Sawyer: You alright over there, Angel?  
Andie_ (softly)_: Yeah, I guess.  
Sawyer: Well, something's pissing you off. And seeing how you were all giggly for Sayid a minute ago I'm taking wild stab I the dark and guessing it's me.  
Andie: Contrary to what you may think, Sawyer, I do have other thoughts that _don't _include you.  
Sawyer: Ohh, we are nasty. _(Beat)_ Come on now; what's up?

_At first Andie doesn't reply. Then she turns to him._

Andie: I just realized that you're _exactly_ the man I thought you were.  
Sawyer: What's that mean?

_Andie turns away from him again._

Andie: Please leave me alone.

_Sawyer looks confused and somewhat hurt. But he gets up and wanders away. Andie doesn't watch him leave. Her face leads into another Flashback_

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She still about 18. The phone rings. Vicki answers it. Hearing her mothers somewhat angry voice, Andie walks quietly into the hall and picks up the other phone, listening in._

Danny _(on phone)_: Come now, Vicki. We both know how this is going to end. Either you do your job or say goodbye to what's left of your family.  
Vicki _(into phone)_: If you do anything, _anything_, to hurt my daughter I kill you. I will tear out your spine, I swear to God.  
Danny _(on phone)_: There's that anger I know and love. You'll need it.  
Vicki _(into phone)_: Leave us alone.  
Danny _(on phone)_: Yeah, not gonna do that. See, Vic, the thing about a lifetime deal is that it lasts, well, a lifetime. You be there tomorrow at ten or Andie won't see another morning.

_There is a click on the phone as Danny hangs up. Andie slowly puts the phone down. She goes into the living room and sees her mother with her head in her hands sitting on the couch._

Andie: Mum?

_Vicki looks up; tears in her eyes. She roughly wipes them away._

Andie: What's wrong?  
Vicki: Nothing.  
Andie: You know you can't lie.  
Vicki: You're too smart for your own good sometimes, Andie.  
Andie: Mum…?

_Vicki gets to her feet._

Vicki: How would you like to go see Grandma?  
Andie: In Perth?  
Vicki: Yeah.  
Andie: Ah, when?  
Vicki: Tomorrow morning. Sound good to you? I'll call the airline, you go pack.  
Andie: Mum, wait-

_Vicki walks passed her and doesn't say anything. Andie watches her leave._

_Shot to night._

_Shot of Vicki driving her car. She pulls up in front of a nice looking home and gets out. She walks up to the front door and knocks. A man opens the door and she just walks in. The door closes._

_Outside across the street from where Vicki parked her car, another car pulls up, hidden in the night. It's Andie._

_Time lapse._

_Shot of Andie looking somewhat bored in her car. Suddenly, Vicki reappears out of the house and hurries to her car looking furious. She starts up the car and skids away. Andie starts her car, but she just sits for a moment. Then she clicks off the engine and gets out of her car._

_Shot to inside the house where Danny is holding an icepack to his forehead, soothing a new bump on the head. There is a knock at his door. He walks over and pulls it open. Low and behold, Andie is standing behind it._

Andie: I need to talk to you.

_Shot back to island._

_Shot of Andie as Kate brings her a bottle of water and sits down next to her. They start talking. Camera pans back to reveal Sawyer sitting at his tent. He has his glasses on and is reading a manuscript. At least that's what it looks like. Camera shot goes around Sawyer and reveals that he's actually holding Andie's ring, hidden by the script._

_Sawyer looks at it and then looks up at Andie as she and Kate are laughing. He grips the ring tightly in his fist._

_Later that day._

_Kate, Locke and Jack all walk over to Sawyer, who is still reading the script._

_Shot back to Andie who is watching them. She sees Jack get annoyed and pull out his gun, aiming it at Sawyer. Sawyer seemingly gives in to what Jack is asking. He reaches around to pull something out of his waistband. _

Sawyer: Aw, that bitch! She stole my damn gun! Ana-Lucia.

_Shot to Andie sitting with Claire._

Claire _(nodding in Sawyer's direction)_: What do you think that's all about?  
Andie: Who knows?

_Claire turns back to Andie._

Claire: How's the memory coming?  
Andie: I get flashes of stuff now and then. Random things that I barely remember happening anyway.

_Andie and Claire watch as Locke, Kate, Jack and Sawyer traipse of into the jungle. Sawyer glances over at Andie and their eyes meet. Sawyer looks away, but Andie keeps watching him._

Claire: Can I ask you something?  
Andie: Yeah, go ahead.  
Claire: What's with you two?  
Andie: What?  
Claire: You and Sawyer.  
Andie: Ok, first off? There is no me and Sawyer.  
Claire: No, I know that. But I mean...you were friends this morning...what happened since then?  
Andie: I guess...I got a major wake up call.  
Claire: He cares about you, y'know. We can all tell.  
Andie: Yeah...I thought so, too. It's just a sad fact that the people you care about are the ones who can hurt you the most.  
Claire: What did he do to you?  
Andie: Nothing. _(Pauses)_ Absolutely nothing.

_Jumps into FLASHBACK._

_Shot to Andie standing in an alley in the rain. She's hidden by a large dumpster. Out of the back door of a restaurant, a man enters the alley. He's medium height, age and appearance. He fumbles around in his bag for his car keys as he heads for a dark blue SUV. Andie takes a breath and storms over to him. He looks up as she walks over._

Andie _(scared)_: Are-are you...are you...Ma-Martin Kendall?

_The man looks up at her and smiles._

Martin: Yes I am. And you might you be?

_Andie reaches for her waistband but doesn't say anything._

Martin: Do you need a ride? You shouldn't be out alone in this weather.

_Andie just looks at him with one hand behind her back._

Martin: Are you alright?  
Andie: I need...I need you to know why I'm here.  
Martin _(unsure)_: Alright.

_She pulls out a gun and aims it at him. Martin immediately puts his hands up._

Martin: Oh God. Danny sent you, didn't he? Tell him I'll have his money next week, okay? I promise.

_Andie keeps the gun aimed at him._

Andie: He killed my father. He's torturing my mother. This is the only way I can save my family.  
Martin: Please.  
Andie_ (quietly)_: God, forgive me.

_She squints her eyes closed and fires the gun. The soft thud of something heavy hitting the ground can be heard. Andie opens her eyes slowly. She sees Martin's body, blood mixing with the rain and pooling around his head. Andie starts hyper ventilating as she backs away slowly. Then she turns and runs further down the alley._

_Shot of Andie's home. Inside, her mother is pacing back and forth looking terrified. Suddenly, the front door is thrown open and Andie storms inside. She's drenched from the rain. She walks passed her mother looking scared and utterly freaked. Vicki follows her closely._

Vicki: Where were you, Andie?

_Andie doesn't reply._

Vicki: Where were you?!

_When Andie doesn't reply again, her mother grabs her shoulder bag off her arm._

Andie: Hey!

_Vicki opens the bag and pulls out a gun. She checks the barrel and sees a bullet has been fired._

Vicki: What the hell were you doing, Andie?  
Andie: It doesn't matter.

_Andie snatches the bag from her mother. Vicki puts the gun down and follows her._

Vicki: Where did you get a gun? Andie!

_Vicki grabs Andie and swings her around to face her._

Vicki: Where did you get a gun?!  
Andie: Danny!

_Vicki looks taken aback._

Vicki: What?  
Andie: You're free now, mum.  
Vicki: Oh, god, Andie, what did you do?

_Andie wretches her hands out of her mothers grasp._

Andie: I took care of you.

_Andie walks away. Vicki watches her leave with a look of bewilderment. Andie goes into the bathroom and locks the door. She goes over to the mirror and looks at herself. After a few moments, she starts to sob. Then she looks up, anger in her eyes, grabs the mirror off the wall and smashes it to the ground. Andie sinks into the wall and falls to the floor in tears. _

_End of FLASHBACK._

_--_


	22. Chapter 22: You Always Do This To Me

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "You always do this to me."**

_Time lapse – that afternoon._

Kate is sitting with Andie at her tent. Kate is covered in dirt and looks exhausted. Kate is looking sullen while Andie looks shocked.

Andie: Dead? You can't be--Ana and Libby? Both of them?

_Kate nods sadly._

Kate: I thought we'd save Libby for a moment, but she...  
Andie _(sadly): _How?  
Kate: Michael said the prisoner shot them. Right before he shot Michael in the arm.  
Andie: He's okay?  
Kate: Jack thinks he should be fine in a couple of weeks.  
Andie: How's Hurley?  
Kate: Quiet. He and I just spent two hours digging their graves. The funeral is tonight.  
Andie _(concern):_ What about Sawyer? How's he?  
Kate: Actually, he's kinda quiet, too.

_Kate stands._

Kate: I gotta get back to digging; I'll come get you when we're starting, okay?  
Andie _(nods): _Yeah, okay, thanks.

_Kate smiles before exiting. Andie watches her go. She sees Kate walk over to where Hurley is taking a break from digging. Andie sees the two large piles of dirt next to where the graves are. She can see two hand-made crosses sticking in the ground awaiting the burial._

Into Flashback.

Shot about three years before. A funeral. Andie is sitting next to Nick, holding his hand. The camera pans around to reveal a coffin covered in flowers with a photo of Vicki Parker sitting atop it. A priest is conducting the ceremony.

Priest: Victoria Jayne Parker was taken from this world all too soon. An undetected cancer snatched her from our lives suddenly, without warning, shocking every one she held dear. A loving mother to her only child, Andrea, a loyal friend to all and a compassionate human being, she will be greatly missed by those who knew her well. _(Pauses, bowing her head) _Vicki, we pray you rest well and, in your untimely death, find peace.

_Shot to Andie crying._

Quick time lapse.

Vicki's coffin is being lowered. People are placing red and white roses on the coffin. Nick and Andie go first. Nick leads her away and hugs her. As she's holding him, she sees someone over his shoulder. Danny. Andie pulls away from Nick.

Andie: I'll be right back.

_Nick nods, watching her go. Andie walks up to Danny._

Andie: What are you doing here?  
Danny: Regardless of what you may think, Andie, I truly did care for your mother.  
Andie: I'd like you to leave; you were the one who told me not to mix work with life.  
Danny: I just wanted to say sorry. For your loss, and all.  
Andie: Yeah, thanks.  
Danny _(pauses):_ Did you find Sidney Pike?  
Andie: Not now.  
Danny _(sternly): _Did you find him, Andie?  
Andie: Yeah, I found him. I'll take care of it; but not today.

_Danny opens his mouth to protest, but sees Nick over Andie's shoulder, watching them. Danny looks back at Andie and thinks better of it._

Danny: Fine. Call me tomorrow.  
Andie: Fine.

_Danny turns and leaves. Andie watches him before turning and heading back to Nick._

_End of FLASHBACK._

Shot back to the island.

The funeral.

Jack and Hurley have given their eulogies for Ana and Libby. And now people are tossing dirt into the graves. Andie watches Claire, then Sawyer, then Sayid throw dirt into the graves. After Sawyer does, he walks straight back to his tent. Then Andie, leaning slightly on Kate, tosses dirt in both graves. Andie looks down the beach and sees Sawyer storm into his digs. Andie leans off Kate, standing on her own.

Kate: Hey...  
Andie: I can do it; I'm okay.

_She looks to Kate, who nods and lets her go. Andie starts walking down the beach. Kate looks over to Jack, who is also watching Andie. Kate nods to Jack; letting him know its okay. Jack offers her a small smile in reply._

Shot to Sawyer's tent. He is sitting with a cigarette in his mouth, fiddling with Andie's ring and staring into space. Andie suddenly pushes through the tarp door. Sawyer quickly grasps her ring in his fist and stands up.

Andie: Hey.  
Sawyer: What are you doing? You shouldn't be walkin' around.  
Andie: I'm fine. _(Beat) _How are you doing?  
Sawyer: Swell.

_He starts to move out of the tent, but Andie stops him. Sawyer stumbles back a little and Andie notices one hand is in a fist and the others not._

Andie _(half-joking):_ What, you gonna hit me?

_Sawyer doesn't say anything. Andie catches on. _

Andie: What's in your hand?  
Sawyer: Nothin'.  
Andie _(warningly): _Sawyer. _(Beat)_ Show me.

_Sawyer gulps. Then he sighs. He lifts up his hand and opens his fist, revealing the ring._

Andie gasps; obviously remembering it.

Andie: My ring.

_She takes it slowly out of his hand._

Andie: I thought they kept it when they took me. I never thought I'd see it again.

_She looks happy. Sawyer relaxes a little. Then Andie stops smiling and looks up at him._

Andie _(puts the pieces together): _Wait a minute--you had this? All this time, you had my ring?!  
Sawyer _(hurriedly): _It ain't like that, I-  
Andie _(hurt):_ You hid it from me? When you knew how much it meant to me? Why did you do that?

_Sawyer doesn't know what to say; so he says nothing._

Andie: You can be a real bastard.

_She turns to leave._

Sawyer: Come on, now, I was going to give it back.  
Andie: Oh yeah? When? _(Pause) _Before or after your little jungle romp with Ana-Lucia?

_Sawyer's at a loss for words; shocked that she knows._

Andie: Yeah, I saw you two in the jungle.

_Suddenly Andie gets upset, her emotions taken Sawyer aback._

Andie: Why did-...I thought that we-...we had-...  
Sawyer: Andie...

_Andie shakes her head, holding back tears._

Andie _(not looking at him):_ It doesn't matter.

_Andie looks up at Sawyer with anger in her eyes. He looks back at her, his face full of regret._

Andie: It doesn't make one goddam bit of difference.

_She turns, shoves the tarp door open and leaves._

Sawyer _(mutters)_: Dammit.

Flash to black.

_Shot of Sawyer filling up a water bottle at the communal water trough. Kate comes over with the other islanders as they leave the funeral._

Kate: Hey. What happened with Andie? She seemed kinda pissed when she left your tent.  
Sawyer: Does it hurt your neck when you stick your head in other people's business like that?  
Kate: Hello attitude. _(beat – she notices Sawyer won't look her in the eye) _What happened?  
Sawyer: Why you always on my tail, Freckles? Gotta know everything I'm doing and sayin'. Can't you leave it?  
Kate: Alright, fine. _(Beat)_ Sorry.

_Kate starts to leave him, but stops and turns back._

Kate: If you hurt her, in any way, I'll-  
Sawyer _(patronizingly)_: You'll what? Kill me? Yeah, right.  
Kate: Don't be so sure.

_Kate glares at him before turning and leaving. Sawyer watches her go, scowl on his face, and then leaves as well._

_Shot of the island from up high._

_Shot of Andie sitting at Ana and Libby's graves. In her hand is her ring, not on her finger, and she's moving it through her fingers. She's sitting on a log by the graves with saddened eyes. A pair of men's legs comes into view next to her._

Sayid _(out of scene):_ You really are in the last place I looked.

_Andie glances up at him as he sits down beside her._

Sayid: Kate told me she saw you leaving Sawyer's tent. And that you looked upset.  
Andie _(low voice):_ I'm okay.  
Sayid: Yet I'm not convinced.

_Andie looks up at him and shows him the ring in her fingers._

Andie: My boyfriend gave this to me a few days before we crashed here. It's a promise ring. I promised that when I got back to Australia, that we'd get engaged. _(Beat)_ I thought I lost it or that…maybe The Others kept it when they took me...but Sawyer had it. He had it and kept it from me. _(Pause) _And I can't figure out why.

_Sayid nods his head slowly._

Sayid: Perhaps he was keeping it safe. Protecting it for you.  
Andie: But it helped me remember. I remember that day they took me now. He must've known that it could help.  
Sayid: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.  
Andie: Either way, he knew what this meant to me and he still kept it a secret.  
Sayid: The point is he kept it, Andie.  
Andie _(quizzically)_: Maybe I'm wrong, but aren't you two like oil and water? You can't seem to stand the sight of each other. But now you're defending him? Defending what he did?  
Sayid: Andie...Sawyer and I do not always see eye to eye...but one thing I do believe I know about him is that he's not as harsh as he claims to be. _(Beat)_ And I do not believe he kept that ring to hurt you.  
Andie: Then why did he keep it?  
Sayid: Because he cares about you.

_Andie looks away dismissively._

Andie _(sarcastic)_: He sure does.  
Sayid: When they took you, Sawyer was the one who stayed out in the jungle looking for you. Sawyer found your ring in the dirt and kept it safe. Sawyer is the one who when he saw you in chains at their camp, wouldn't listen to me when I said not to run to save you. _(Pause)_ These do not sound like the actions of the Sawyer he perceives himself to be. _(Beat) _You invoke something in him, Andie, which he's not felt before. And that troubles him and causes him to make mistakes. _(Pause)_ Mistakes I believe he's truly sorry for.

_Andie looks back up at Sayid._

Andie: Why are you telling me all of this?

_Sayid looks away from Andie. His eyes fall on Shannon's grave._

Sayid: Because I know what its like to see someone for whom they really are. And not the exterior they portray to the world.

_Sayid looks at Andie. Then he stands and walks away, tracing his fingers along Shannon's cross as he walks past it. Andie watches him leave._

_Suddenly a gunshot sound rings through the beach. Andie ducks out of instinct as she turns to see where the noise came from. Further down the beach, she sees Locke pulling a newly dead boar out of the jungle._

_Shot of Andie looking over at them. She grabbed her stomach as she turns. As another bullet goes off, she gets remembers…_

_MEMORY_

_Andie getting shot in the stomach. As she falls, Sawyer catches her._

_Shot to Andie lying over Sawyer's lap on the ground, touching his face with her bloody finger and leaving a mark._

_Time lapse to when she loses consciousness and Sawyer's holding her._

_END OF MEMORY_

_Shot back to Andie at the beach, with tears in her eyes at this latest memory. She turns back to the camp and sees Sawyer making a fire out the front of his tent. She watches him intently for a few moments before suddenly faintly smiling._

Andie: You did save me.

--


	23. Chapter 23: Why Can't I?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Why can't I?"**

_Shot of Sawyer sitting in his tent. He's pretending to read a book but is peering over the top at something else._

_Camera shot pans to reveal he's watching Sayid help Andie sit back down at her tent. He makes her laugh before leaving her. She glances over at Sawyer, but as she does, he looks back at his book._

Gordy _(voice-over)_: What do you mean you can't do it?

_Shot into Flashback._

_Sawyer and Gordy are sitting at a table in a quiet café. Sawyer is drinking coffee, looking hung-over. _

Sawyer: Just that; can't be done.  
Gordy: Hold on now, Sawyer, you picked Andrea out of the hat. You said she was just what you needed to challenge your skills. And now you're backing out? What the hell happened at that bar?  
Sawyer: I talked to her. She's a hard-ass, alright. Can't break through that force field.  
Gordy: Hang on now, we had a deal.  
Sawyer: What deal? I thought the whole point of conning Andie was to prove I could con anyone.  
Gordy: Andie? Cute nickname. _(Beat)_ Must've been some talk you had with her.  
Sawyer: Nothing happened, man, I told you that.  
Gordy: What--nothing? You didn't even nail her?  
Sawyer _(sighs)_: No.

_Gordy starts laughing._

Gordy: Well, I wish I'd brought my camera cos right now I'm witnessing a miracle. Man, I never thought I'd see the day we're Sawyer Ford would strike out with a woman.  
Sawyer: I didn't strike out; she's got a guy already.  
Gordy: Please, that's a turn on for you.

_Sawyer finishes his coffee and refills the cup straight away._

Gordy: So what makes you think you can't do this?  
Sawyer: She ain't like the others. She's stronger. Smarter. Sure she's got the money, but she'd see a con from a mile away. And she's got connections; she'd put us away for a long time. And I ain't too keen on going back to jail.  
Gordy: Alright, I'm gonna lay this out for you.

_Gordy leans in closer._

Gordy: There's more to Andrea Parker than meets the eye.  
Sawyer: What's that s'posed to mean?  
Gordy: Let's just say, what she's doing for Danny? It ain't exactly politically correct. She's more like us then you know.  
Sawyer: She ain't a con.  
Gordy: No...she woulda made a great one, though.  
Sawyer: What's your point?  
Gordy: My point...is that yeah, she may be a hard ass, but you asked for this. So you finish it.  
Sawyer: What's the big deal? _(Beat)_ This one was for fun, not money.  
Gordy: Change of plan.  
Sawyer: What's going on?  
Gordy _(sighs)_: I'll level with you. I made a deal...with Danny. And you conning Andrea for all she's worth is a big parta that deal.  
Sawyer: Why didn't you tell me?  
Gordy: I didn't see any reason too. I figured you'd con her and it'd all be over in a coupla months. Apparently, I over-estimated you. _(Beat)_ I'm askin' you a favour.  
Sawyer: A favour?  
Gordy: I taught you everything you know; I made ya who ya are. You gotta do this for me, Sawyer.

_Close up of Sawyer's face ends the Flashback._

_End of FLASBACK._

_Shot back to the island._

_Shot of Sayid piling firewood down the beach. Sawyer enters._

Sawyer: Bet you're enjoying yourself.  
Sayid: Pardon me?  
Sawyer: Hell, I could play a knight in shining armour if I wanted, but I ain't to keen on ridin' ponies.  
Sayid: If you're talking about Andie don't be jealous-  
Sawyer: Jealous? Abdul, I ain't jealous. Just ain't to keen on the type of people who swoop in and take over.  
Sayid: That relationship only exists in your mind.

_Sayid walks past Sawyer to leave but Sawyer stops him by grabbing his arm._

Sawyer: Watch where you're steppin, boy.

_Sayid looks down at Sawyer's grip on his arm and then looks at Sawyer._

Sayid: You should remember who you're threatening. _(Beat) _Or have you forgotten the day I had you tied to a tree in the jungle.

_They continue to stare each other down before Sawyer eventually relents and lets go of Sayid who continues to walk off. Sawyer watches him walk straight over to Andie's tent. She smiles as he sits down and they start talking._

_Shot back to Sawyer, glaring at them._

_Cut to black._

_Later that day_

_Shot of Andie lying with her shirt up, revealing her bullet wound. Jack is looking it over._

Jack: Looks good. You'll still be in pain for maybe a week or so, but the stitches have held and it's healing really well. Walking, no running.  
Andie: Thanks Jack.  
Jack: No problem.

_Jack smiles, gets up and leaves. Andie pulls her shirt back down and looks over at Sawyer's tent. She sees him sunbathing out the front. Andie heaves herself off the ground._

_Shot to Sawyer sunbathing wearing a little girls sunglasses._

Andie _(out of scene)_: Nice glasses. Manly.

_Sawyer looks in her direction._

Andie: I have earrings that match if you want them?

_Sawyer looks up at her._

Sawyer: What're you after?

_Andie kneels across from him._

Andie: Well, I--I'm sorry; I can't take you seriously with them on.

_She takes off his sunglasses and hands them to him. Sawyer takes them slowly and looks at her, put off by her happy demeanor._

Sawyer: Last time I checked you were callin' me a thief for keepin' that ring a'yours.  
Andie: Yeah. _(Pause)_ I shouldn't have done that. You didn't do anything wrong. _(Beat) _Not on purpose anyway.

_She gives him a small smile. Sawyer sighs._

Sawyer: This some kinda 'I'm sorry' speech?  
Andie: Sawyer...I don't remember what happened before they took me. I don't remember anything that we did. Not just me and you; me and everyone. It's like starting again for the third time. _(Beat)_ And I'm just trying to figure out what it all means, y'know?  
Sawyer: I see Sayid's helpin' you with that.

_Andie looks confused._

Andie: What?  
Sawyer: Don't play dumb, sweetheart, I've see you two.  
Andie: And?  
Sawyer: I wouldn't trust him, is all.  
Andie _(deadpan)_: Surprising. _(Beat)_ I don't know if this falls under that category, but you may want to know that it was Sayid who suggested I get over this whole ring thing. I was insulting you. He was defending you...well, kinda.

_Sawyer doesn't reply._

Andie: Sawyer. We're friends. _(Beat) _Why does that bother you?

_Sawyer looks away from her, uncertain whether he should reply. Then he turns back and looks her in the eye._

Sawyer _(icily)_: We were friends.

_Sawyer gets up and walks away from Andie. She watches him leave with a hurt look on her face. Close up of Sawyer's guilty expression leads into…_

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer sitting in a bar looked depressed. A man pulls up a seat next to him. Camera reveals that it's Danny._

Danny: So you're the mysterious Sawyer, huh?  
Sawyer: I know you?  
Danny: By word of mouth only. I'm Danny.

_Sawyer looks at him, remembering the name._

Sawyer: Andie's boss.  
Danny: That's me.  
Sawyer: What do you want?  
Danny: I understand you're thinking of pulling one over my girl. Gordy's idea, huh?

_Sawyer doesn't reply. He just looks away and finishes his drink._

Danny: Listen, he's got a debt to me and he's using Andie to pay it back. He tells me you spent some time with her in a bar. I saw her the next day; she was so hung-over she barely knew her own name.  
Sawyer: There a point to all this?  
Danny: I used to be like you, man. Tailing Gordy, letting him use me how he wanted. Then I got wise to him. He'll use you as long as he needs you then cut you loose. I got out early, started on my own and never looked back.  
Sawyer: Gordy ain't gonna con me. You can't con a con.  
Danny: _You_ can't…_(pauses, leans in)_ But _we_ can.

_Flash back to island_

_Shot to Jack and Michael at the hatch._

Michael: Andie saw my boy?!  
Jack: Yeah and she said he looked good.  
Michael: And you were planning on telling me this when?  
Jack: I'm sorry, man, but with Ana and Libby getting shot and Henry getting out it was just too much.  
Michael: This is my son, Jack! My son! You hear anything about him and you come to me, that's how it works.  
Jack: I'm sorry.  
Michael: We're going back to them.  
Jack: Damn right we are. I'll get a team together and-  
Michael: No, my way--we do this my way, Jack!  
Jack: Okay, okay. What do you want to do?  
Michael: _I_ will get the team together, _I_ will lead the way. _I_ will find my son.

_Sawyer enters._

Sawyer: Hate to break up this lover's quarrel, boy-os.  
Michael: What do you want?  
Sawyer: Happened to hear your planning some kinda trek back out there. Want you to know I'm on board.  
Michael: You wanna come?  
Sawyer: Beach is all starting to look the same, could use the new surroundings.

_Michael nods_

Michael: Thanks, man.

_Michael exits._

Jack: You really want to help find Walt?  
Sawyer: Don't sound so surprised.  
Jack: Sorry--just not like you.  
Sawyer: How would you know?

_Sawyer leaves._

_Shot of Claire and Andie sitting on the waters edge. Claire is dipping Aaron in and out of the water as it comes in and he's giggling._

Claire _(grinning)_: This was a great idea; he loves it!  
Andie: World known fact, kids love water. And I figured, y'know, it's hot out...we're near the ocean...course, he is a baby, but that shouldn't hold him back.  
Claire _(smiling)_: Do you listen to yourself when you're talking?  
Andie: I drift in and out.

_Claire laughs. She lifts Aaron out of the water and hands him to Andie._

Claire: Can you hang on to him while I dry him?  
Andie: Sure.

_Andie takes Aaron and holds him under his armpits, his little legs kicking as he giggles._

Andie: He's such a sweetie.  
Claire: I thought you weren't good with babies; you seem to be doing okay.  
Andie: Yeah, well, kids don't usually seem to like me. I give off some kinda Boogieman vibe, or something.

_Claire takes Aaron from Andie and wraps him in his blanket._

Claire: I take it you don't have kids.  
Andie: No, no. No kids.  
Claire: Are you married?  
Andie: No. _(Beat) _I'm engaged though. Sort of. I mean, I _was_ sort of engaged. No, I still am…I think. I don't know.

_Claire laughs._

Claire _(pause)_: Bet you miss him, huh?  
Andie: Yeah. _(Pause)_ I keep wondering what he's doing. If he's let them give up looking for us.  
Claire: Do you think he has?  
Andie: I don't know. But if it were him who was lost in this place, I'd never stop looking.  
Claire: Is he from Sydney, too?  
Andie: Ah, no, actually he's from Tennessee. He came to Australia with his father to negotiate a business deal.  
Claire: Ah...a southerner. Sounds familiar.

_Claire nods over Andie's shoulder and she turns to see Sawyer washing his clothes in the ocean. He is, of course, topless, his muscles flexing as he wrings his clothes dry. Andie looks back to Claire._

Andie: Funny.  
Claire: Are you still mad at him?  
Andie: I don't know. I don't really know where to go next.  
Claire: Apologize?  
Andie: Never gonna happen. I didn't do anything wrong.  
Claire: Ah...its one of _those_ fights.

_Andie makes a face at Claire who laughs in response._

Claire: Well, there is another option.  
Andie: I'm listening.  
Claire: Pretend it never happened.  
Andie: Still listening.  
Claire: Neither you or Sawyer is all that open, so maybe the best thing to do is skate over this whole thing. Pretend it was like it was before. Just be friends.  
Andie _(mulling it over)_: Hmm. He did say we were friends before.

_Andie sees Sawyer go back to his tent. She gets up._

_Shot to Sawyers tent. Andie appears nearby._

Andie: Hey Sawyer.

_Sawyer comes out of his tent packing a bag._

Andie: Going somewhere?  
Sawyer: Mike's leading a team out into the jungle to get back his boy.  
Andie: He asked you to come?  
Sawyer: I volunteered.  
Andie: You're going back out there?  
Sawyer: Don't worry, Angel. _(Beat)_ Sayid'll keep you company.

_He looks at her from a moment before turning and going back into his tent._

_Shot of Andie looking annoyed and walking off._

_Flash to black._

_--_


	24. Chapter 24: Moving On

**Chapter Twenty-Four: "Moving on."**

_Shot of Michael filling up water bottles on the beach. Andie walks over to him._

Andie: Hey Mike.  
Michael: Hey.  
Andie: Listen, sorry I didn't tell you about Walt before-  
Michael: Don't worry about it; seriously. He's okay; that's what matters. And we'll get him back.  
Andie: I'd really like to come with you.  
Michael: Really?  
Andie: I've been with them twice; I know more about them than anyone else here. I'm an asset.  
Michael: That's nice of you to offer, Andie, but I've already got five people. Anymore and they might hear us coming.  
Andie: But I'm-  
Michael _(harsh)_: Thanks! _(Beat)_ But we don't need you for this.

_Michael puts his filled water bottle in his pack and heads over to Kate. Andie watches him go. Andie sees Jack coming in from the jungle and goes over to him._

Andie: Hey Jack.  
Jack: Hey, what's up?  
Andie: Listen, I really wanna come on this trek to find Walt.  
Jack: No way.  
Andie: Scuse me?  
Jack: You are in no condition to go wandering through the jungle.  
Andie: I'm walking, aren't I?  
Jack: We need to move quick and smooth, and you need to take it slow or that wound won't heal properly.  
Andie: But I've been out there; I know the terrain and-  
Jack: Andie. No.

_He can see this frustrates her immensely._

Jack: I'm sorry.  
Andie: Yeah...

_Shot to Sawyer packing some stuff up at his tent. Sayid comes over._

Sayid: I hear you're traipsing into the jungle after Walt.

_Sawyer turns and smirks at him._

Sawyer: Now who's jealous?  
Sayid: After what they did to all of us, do you really think you can remain level headed?  
Sawyer: Didn't we have this same pep talk last time we trekked out there?  
Sayid: Yet you didn't follow my orders and almost got all of us killed.  
Sawyer: Yeah, well...I don't make the same mistake twice.  
Sayid: I take it you've told Andie you're leaving.  
Sawyer: She ain't my wife; I ain't gotta tell her everything I do.  
Sayid: You shouldn't be so dismissive of someone who's never tried to hurt you. Especially someone like Andie.  
Sawyer: There a point to all this?  
Sayid: Jack and I have decided that I will follow you to the Others camp in Desmond's boat.  
Sawyer: Oh you have, huh? And what does Papa Mike say 'bout that?  
Sayid: He doesn't know. Only Jack, myself and now you know.  
Sawyer _(Pause)_: You're pulling one over on him?  
Sayid: I feel Michael may have been compromised.  
Sawyer: Is that so?  
Sayid: I plan to approach from the water; the Others won't expect it. We catch them off guard, we may score the advantage.  
Sawyer: So why are you telling me?  
Sayid: I'm going to ask Andie to come with me.  
Sawyer: Say what?  
Sayid: She wants to come but Jack doesn't want her hiking through the jungle with her injury.  
Sawyer: She doesn't know how to sail.  
Sayid: She told me she spent a year working on a yacht in Sydney; she knows her way around the water._ (Pause)_ Apparently she talks to me more so than you.

_Sawyer doesn't reply. Sayid turns and walks away._

_Shot of Sawyer's face leads into flashback._

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer sitting in the drivers' seat of a car in the rain. The passenger door opens and Danny slides into the seat._

Danny: Thought you'd show.  
Sawyer: Well, you talked me into it.  
Danny: No one hurts my girl, man. Let alone this son of a bitch.

_Danny hands Sawyer a large envelope._

Danny: It's all in there. Everything you need to convince Gordy that you've conned Andie. For all he knows, you did it. But if he finds out, we're done. And I'll deny it all, you get me?  
Sawyer: I get it. _(Beat)_ Why are you doing this?  
Danny: I told you; no one hurts my Andie. If he thinks you conned her he'll leave her alone. _(Beat) _I gotta get back.

_Danny starts to get out of the car, but Sawyer stops him._

Sawyer: Hey...Andie...does she remember me?  
Danny: If she does, she's not saying.

_Sawyer nods and looks away._

Danny: Man, that's a _good_ thing. If she remembered you, and knew who you were--what you did--you think she'd let you off the hook? She's hot as hell but, goddamn…you piss her off, you better watch your back.

_Sawyer looks back at him, but he's already leaving the car._

_Sawyer sighs and pulls the car out of the street._

_End of Flashback._

_Shot back to the island._

_Shot of Andie's face as she watches Sawyer. She looks to be thinking about something. Suddenly she hears someone humming. She turns and sees Claire rocking Aaron to sleep and humming a song._

Andie: Hey, that sounds familiar, what is that?  
Claire: 'Give me a Home among the gum trees'. I know, lame Australian classic. But it's been stuck in my head all day.

_Andie looks back to Sawyer and her eyes light up (idea!) and she smiles._

Andie: Claire; you're a genius.

_Andie walks away._

Claire: What?

_Shot to Andie walking up to Sawyer's tent._

Andie: Sawyer.

_Sawyer comes out of his tent._

Sawyer: What?  
Andie: When are you leaving?  
Sawyer: First thing in the morning. Why?  
Andie: Good. _(Beat)_ Come with me.  
Sawyer: What's that?  
Andie: I need a hand with something.

_She turns and starts to walk away._

Sawyer: And I'm just meant to drop everything and help you?

_Andie turns back._

Andie: Uh-huh.

_She smiles and keeps walking._

_Sawyer scoffs and shakes his head. Then he follows Andie._

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer sitting at a table in a café with Gordy._

Gordy: Sawyer, I must say I'm surprised you got Andie. With that whole mess a'crap you spat at me the other day about it being impossible.  
Sawyer: I shouldn't doubt myself.  
Gordy: How far in is she?  
Sawyer: The whole way. She's willing to back me in the little fake deal I told her about; said she'd triple what I got.  
Gordy: Triple? I just figured she'd match it...that's some good work.  
Sawyer: The issue is, I think she's getting suspicious. She wants me to bring in my share of cash before she coughs up her dough.  
Gordy: So show her your half-a-mil, that'll get her going.  
Sawyer: I was thinking. She's got millions at her disposal thanks to that boyfriend a'hers.  
Gordy: You're thinking we should aim higher.  
Sawyer: We pool our money together; we finish this with almost five million bucks! Each!

_A broad smile spreads across Gordy's face._

Gordy: You really are the best Sawyer.

_Sawyer smiles back, a mischievous look in his eye._

_End of Flashback._

_--_


	25. Chapter 25: And An Old Rocking Chair

**Chapter Twenty-Five: "…and an old rocking chair."**

_Shot of Andie and Sawyer walking through the jungle. Andie is constantly looking up at the trees around them._

Sawyer: Ain't you gonna tell me what we're doing out here?  
Andie: When I find it, yes.  
Sawyer: Find what?

_Andie suddenly stops, points to a tree and smiles._

Andie: That.  
Sawyer _(sarcastic)_: A big ass tree. Wow.  
Andie: Not _just_ a big ass tree. It's a gum tree.  
Sawyer: Say what?  
Andie: Since Australia is the closest country to this island, I thought we might get lucky and there'd be one of these around somewhere. And I was right.  
Sawyer: I'm still not following.  
Andie: I'm sick of waking up covered in sand. Then I heard Claire humming this song. "Give me a home among the gum trees." And I thought; yes, I can do that.  
Sawyer: You wanna live in a tree?  
Andie: No, I want to make a house out of my tent. I want to make walls.  
Sawyer: Out of bark.  
Andie: Exactly; there you go!  
Sawyer: You're serious?  
Andie: Look, Sawyer, not all of us have a fancy piece of plane wreckage with tarp thrown over it to live under. If I want walls, I'm gonna have to make them. And there is bark all over this joint.

_She gestures to the island._

Sawyer: So what do you need me for?  
Andie: Muscles. Duh.

_She turns and smiles at him._

Andie: Come on; let's keep moving.

_Andie continues into the jungle. Sawyer follows. As he follows her, she removes a hair tie from her pocket and starts to put it up in a ponytail. Sawyer watches her; leading into…_

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer watching Andie. She's putting her hair up in a ponytail in a café where she's sitting at a table with Danny. Sawyer is watching from behind at the corner of the bar. Sawyer watches the two of them speak. Then Andie suddenly gets up and walks out. Sawyer moves over to sit with Danny._

Sawyer: How'd it go?  
Danny: As well as I thought. Andie learned all she knows about kicking-ass from Gordy so she feels like she owes him. But she also reckons he would leave her hanging if he could make a buck from it.  
Sawyer: He's a con, that's what we do.  
Danny: Yeah, but she don't know that. And we gotta keep that from her. She's just gonna think he's taken off without a word of warning. That's all she can know.  
Sawyer: Fine. This has to get done. Andie's smart; she's gonna know you're up to something. And she can't know I had anything to do with it.

_Danny nods slowly. Then he looks at Sawyer._

Danny: She got to you, didn't she?

_Sawyer looks back at him._

Danny: She got to me, too. Something about her...she's like...an angel

_Danny raises his glass and then finishes his drink in one swallow._

Danny: So, you got the money?  
Sawyer: Gordy's sticking it in an off-shore account tomorrow.  
Danny: He called me yesterday asking if you were for real. He figured you'd fallen in love. Apparently it's happened once before. Cassidy?  
Sawyer: I ain't in love.  
Danny: And I told him as much.

_Danny takes out his wallet and leaves some cash on the table for the bill._

Danny: I tell ya, Sawyer, I've never gone to these lengths to protect a girl before.  
Sawyer _(quietly)_: Yeah...  
Danny: Until tomorrow.  
Sawyer: Sure.

_Danny leaves. Sawyer doesn't watch him go. Close up on his face ends flashback._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot back to the island._

_Shot of Andie pulling bark carefully off a tree in a large sheet. Sawyer helps her._

Sawyer: So tell me, darlin', how do you think you're gonna make walls from this?  
Andie: There're miles of that long grass near the beach. Bark is easy enough to sew together; especially when it's damp. Then I'll just lean it against the trees my tent is tied to and voila, my very own beach house.  
Sawyer: What's next? Banana leaf curtains?  
Andie: Y'know I wouldn't be mocking someone who very soon will be having killer beach house parties. You might not get invited.

_Sawyer laughs about to say something, but the shrubs in the distance start moving. He stops and walks toward them. Andie chucks the bark on the ground and watches him._

Andie: What is it?  
Sawyer: Ssh!

_He moves even closer._

_Suddenly there is a loud roar, the smoke monsters roar, and it crashes through the trees right in front of them. Sawyer turns to Andie._

Sawyer: Run!

_Andie looks somewhat frozen. Sawyer grabs her hand as he runs past her and they take off in the other direction._

_Flash to black. The monster roar screeches over the blackness._

_-- _


	26. Chapter 26: As We Run For Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty-Six: "As we run for our lives…"**

_Shot of Sawyer and Andie running through the jungle. They are no longer holding hands. Sawyer keeps looking back to make sure Andie's behind him. She's running but there is evident pain on her face as she holds her stomach. Sawyer looks forwards and keeps running. Slow motion shot of his face leads into…_

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Sawyer running through the rain from his car to a house. He bangs on the door until Danny opens it and pushes his way into the house. He's carrying a duffle bag. Danny follows him into the living room._

Danny: I take it its all there.  
Sawyer: Almost two mil.  
Danny: What a dumbass, he really thinks he's gonna get this back tripled?  
Sawyer: By eight am tomorrow.  
Danny: You still got that package I gave you?

_Sawyer takes it out of a pocket in the bag. He opens it and pulls out a passport and several credit cards and ID._

Danny: Don't lose those, you'll need them. Anywhere but the states, y'hear?

_Sawyer nods slowly, pocketing the ID and cards._

Sawyer _(suddenly)_: I wanna see Andie.

_Danny chuckles and starts dividing the money into another bag._

Danny: I knew she got to you. _(Beat)_ Nah, no way man.  
Sawyer: I ain't askin' permission. Tell me where she is.  
Danny: Look, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. She's not here. She and that boyfriend a'hers went back to Australia.

_Sawyer looks away, a look of disappointment on his face._

Danny: What'd you plan on saying, anyway? "_Y'know that night you can't remember at the bar? I was the con who lost his nerve_."

_Danny laughs. Sawyer grabs his wrist, making him shut up._

Sawyer: Watch it, boy. This don't make us friends.

_Danny rips his hand out of Sawyer's grasp._

Danny: Damn right it doesn't. But you stay away from Andie. She's not yours to protect. Hell, you've only met her once. _(Pause)_ But that's enough, huh?

_Sawyer doesn't answer. He picks up his bag of cash._

Danny: I don't tell Gordy where you are; you don't tell him I was in on this, are we clear?  
Sawyer: Crystal.

_Sawyer takes his bag and heads for the door. He shoves it open and walks out into the rain. Slow motion shot leads back to the island._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot of the island. It's started raining._

_Shot of Sawyer running. He suddenly stops and looks behind him for Andie but doesn't see her._

Sawyer: Andie!

_The smoke monster roars and Andie can be heard screaming._

_Sawyer takes off in her direction._

_Shot to the beach. People are running under cover everywhere to get out of the rain. Sun is taking clothes off the line. Kate is helping Claire keep Aaron dry. People are bringing things up from the beach. Sayid is dragging things out of the rain towards the jungle. Suddenly he hears a far away woman's scream. He looks around the camp. He sees Sun, Claire and Kate as well as other redshirts. He looks to Andie's tent and sees that it's abandoned. He drops what he's carrying and takes off into the jungle._

_Shot to Sawyer running through the jungle._

Sawyer: Andie!

_He stops and looks around, turning constantly. The monster's stopped roaring. Something starts crashing through the bushes towards Sawyer. He steps back, about to run, when Andie comes flying out of the jungle towards him. Sawyer recovers and runs towards her. She jumps into his arms._

Sawyer: Are you alrigh'?  
Andie: I-I dunno.

_The monster roars again and crashes the tree beside them to pieces. Sawyer grabs Andie's hand and they run off again. But Andie can't move as fast because of her injury. Sawyer tries to pull her along._

Sawyer: Come on! Andie, move!  
Andie: I can't—I can't!  
Sawyer: Run! Dammit, Andie, _run_!

_Andie pushes through the pain and manages to keep up with Sawyer._

Sawyer: Come on, come on, don't look, just run, run!

_They keep running. The monster roars off in the far-distance so they slow down. Andie leans against a tree to catch her breath. Sawyer hunches over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily._

Sawyer: Still want that beach house?  
Andie _(panting)_: Ah, shut up.

_Sawyer laughs to himself and straightens with his hands on his hips. He looks around. He looks straight through the trees ahead of him and realizes he knows this place. Sawyer looks over to where Andie is recovering. She looks up at him and sees he's watching her._

Andie: What?  
Sawyer: This place...  
Andie _(looking around)_: Yeah…?  
Sawyer: This is where you got shot.

_Andie snaps her head and looks at him. At first, she doesn't recall but as she looks around she realizes he's right. She looks up at Sawyer with worry on her face. Sawyer looks at her. Then he starts moving towards her._

_Suddenly Sayid comes through the bushes, sweating and panting._

Andie: Sayid? What're you doing out here?

_Sayid goes to Sawyer with murder in his eyes._

Sayid: What's wrong with you? Are you trying to get her killed?  
Andie: Hey, come on now.  
Sawyer: Ease up, boy.

_Sayid shoves Sawyer._

Sayid: Every time she's with you; something happens to her. She gets shot, or kidnapped or chased by a monster.  
Sawyer _(taunting)_: Shove me again.  
Andie: Sawyer, shut up.

_Sayid turns to look at her._

Sayid: It's not safe for you to be with him, Andie.  
Sawyer: As opposed to a terrorist?

_Sayid swiftly punches Sawyer in the jaw. He stumbles back._

Andie: Hey!

_Andie stands between them, slightly pushing Sayid back._

Andie: Stop this; this is crazy. I asked him to come with me.

_Andie steps back from Sayid as Sawyer recovers and stands back up. He walks slowly towards Sayid._

Sawyer: That wasn't very nice.

_He goes to punch Sayid, but he blocks the attack and tries to head butt Sawyer. He avoids the advance and grabs Sayid's arm, twisting it back and kicking him to the ground._

Andie: Sawyer, no!

_Andie tries to pull Sawyer off Sayid but he shoves her off. She stumbles back. Sawyer flips Sayid onto his back and starts punching him._

Andie: Stop it! _Stop_!

_She goes up to Sawyer and knees him in the side of the jaw. His grip on Sayid is loosened. She grabs Sawyer's shoulders and pulls him off Sayid. They fall backwards together to the ground. Andie is behind Sawyer, her arms around his neck keeping him from standing and getting back at Sayid. Sayid gets to his feet, wiping blood away from his lip._

Sayid: We leave on the boat at first light, Andie. I won't wait for you.

_Sayid walks off past them into the jungle. Andie lets go of Sawyer and he gets to his feet. She gets up herself._

Andie: Why do you have to be like that?  
Sawyer: Hey, he started it.  
Andie: You've always got to take it further; prove that you're this strong, tough bastard. Why?

_Into FLASHBACK._

_Sawyer is sitting in a relatively empty bar in the corner booth with a man. Hibbs (from OUTLAWS)._

Hibbs: I told you where the real Sawyer was. In Australia, what are you doing here in Texas?  
Sawyer: I had some stuff…  
Hibbs: Right.  
Sawyer: I'm leaving tomorrow for Sydney.  
Hibbs: Sydney? No, no, Sawyer is in Geelong. That's about three hours from Sydney. You can fly right there.  
Sawyer: I'm going to Sydney.  
Hibbs: Why?

_Sawyer doesn't look up at him. After a long pause, he continues._

Sawyer: Unfinished business.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Back to Andie and Sawyer in the jungle._

Sawyer: Just who I am, Angel.  
Andie: I don't believe that.  
Sawyer: That so?  
Andie: You put up this tough guy image. But you came back for me in the jungle before. If you were as big a jerk as you claim you are, you would've left me there. But it's like when you realize you've done something selfless, you kick someone's ass to compensate. Because you think if you let on that you care; it makes you weak.  
Sawyer _(annoyed)_: You got me all figured out, huh?  
Andie: Yeah, I think I do.

_Sawyer walks up to her so they're face to face. He's glaring at her._

Andie _(slowly)_: It doesn't make you weak, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: You don't know me.

_He storms away from her. Andie watches him leave._

_Shot of Sawyer's face as he leaves her. His face says that he doesn't want to leave her…but he has to._

_Flash to black._

_--_


	27. Chapter 27: 666

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: "666"**

_FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie packing a suitcase on her bed. Nick comes in reading a plane ticket._

Nick: Flight 815, huh? No sixes. _(Beat) _Are you freaked?

_Andie turns. Nick comes in and sits next to her open suitcase on the bed._

Andie: No. Add five and one and you get six. See? It does turn up everywhere. Anyway, look at my seat number.  
Nick _(reading)_: 36F.  
Andie: Six and half of six. And F is the sixth letter of the alphabet.

_Nick laughs._

Nick: Darlin', I'd say you were meant for this flight.

_She puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him._

Andie: Me too.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_Shot of Andie packing her bag at her tent. She stops and looks around the camp._

_Shot of the camp clearing up after the rain. Some are wringing out wet clothes, some are pouring water off their roofs and some are just sitting the sun trying to dry._

_Shot back to Andie packing her bag. Claire comes over to her holding Aaron and notices the scratches on her arms from running through the jungle._

Claire: Ow. Where'd you get those?

_Andie looks at her, then at her arms and shrugs it off._

Andie: Jungle taught me a lesson.

_Claire just nods._

Claire: Sun told me you're going with her, Jin and Sayid on Desmond's boat.  
Andie: Yeah. Michael and Jack don't want me going with them so...  
Claire: Why do you have to go at all?

_Andie realizes that Claire is worried._

Andie: Claire, I'll be fine. _(Beat)_ I promise.

_Andie plays with Aaron's hand._

Andie: Take care of this one 'til I get back.  
Claire: I will.

_Jack and Sayid are standing near Sayid's tent._

Jack: Watch Andie. Her injury isn't fully healed so don't have her lugging anything heavy.  
Sayid: If she wants to do something I doubt my words will stop her.  
Jack: We'll keep to inside the island.  
Sayid: And we'll keep close to the water's edge.  
Jack: Good luck.

_They shake hands._

Sayid: You too.

_They part ways. Jack goes over to Michael, Kate and Hurley. Sawyer is moving from his tent to join them. Andie cuts him off mid-way._

Andie: Hey.  
Sawyer _(irritated)_: I ain't got time for this. You want to apologize then-  
Andie: I don't. This isn't about before.  
Sawyer: Then what?  
Andie _(pauses)_: Be careful.

_Having said all she wanted to say, Andie turns and walks back to Sun and Jin. Sawyer watches her leave. He looks away, about to leave, but then turns back._

Sawyer: Andie!

_Andie turns around. Sawyer doesn't know how to say what he wants to say. And she sees that._

Andie _(smiling)_: Don't worry. _(Beat)_ I will be.

_Shot of Michael leading Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley into the jungle._

_Shot of Sayid, Sun, Jin and Andie taking the small blow up boat out to the anchored yacht._

_--_


	28. Chapter 28: Floating In A New Direction

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: "Floating in a new direction…"**

_FLASHBACK._

Shot of Oceanic Flight 815 soaring through the air gracefully.

Shot to inside the plane and Andie sitting in her seat throwing back a drink. She swallows it in one go and glances out her window at the sky.

Libby _(out of scene): _Feeling better?

_Andie looks up at her as she sits in the empty seat beside her_

Libby: How's the claustrophobia?

_Andie waves her empty glass in front of Libby._

Andie: Dwindling.

_Libby laughs._

Andie: Thanks for your help back there in the tunnel. I don't know why that happens; I'm always fine once I get in my seat. And this is a good seat.  
Libby: Why's that?

_Andie points above her to her seat number. 36F._

Andie: Good old six. Shows up everywhere. That's how I know it'll all be fine.

_Libby nods. As she watches Andie fill her glass with another Aeroplane sized bottle of alcohol, she notices her ring._

Libby: Wow; that is nice.  
_  
Libby takes Andie's hand to get a closer look at it._

Libby: Engaged?  
Andie: Pre-engaged.

_Libby looks confused. Andie holds up her hand._

Andie: Don't ask._ (Beat)_ But hey, _(she holds up her little bottle of alcohol) _after a few more of these, who knows?  
_  
They laugh._

The plane shudders.

The seat belt sign comes on. Libby looks to Andie who looks back.

Andie: That's not a happy sound.

_They nosedive; Libby and Andie scream..._

_Flash back to Andie on the boat. She is staring into the water with a stern look on her face. Sun sits beside her, bringing her back to reality._

Sun: Are you alright?  
Andie: Yeah, sure. _(Beat) _Why?  
Sun: You seem distracted.  
Andie: Well, I'm going to wage a war on the people who've kidnapped and tried to kill me twice and I'm bringing eight people along for the ride, so…  
Sun: We'll be alright. _(Pause)_ And so will they.

_Andie smiles at her gratefully._

Sun: So where did you learn to sail?  
Andie: Growing up in Sydney. After my dad left, my mum and I had to take care of ourselves and that meant getting a job. During a summer at Bondi Beach I started working on this rich guy's yacht. They offered me a job for the year so I took it. _(Beat) _Mind you, after that year was over I never sailed again so I don't know how much help I'm going to be here.  
Sayid _(os)_: Help please!

_Andie and Sun look over at him. He is trying to get the sail to stop flailing wildly. Andie jumps up and goes to help him as Sun comes over to help. Jin, who is watching the island with binoculars, watches Sun as she runs to help._

Sun: Andie, we're luffing. Can you tighten up the Cunningham?  
Andie: I-ah, ooh, you just said a bunch of stuff I don't know.

_Sun sighs and hands her a rope._

Sun: Pull this. But be careful of your stomach.

_Andie yanks on the rope and ties it off. The sail settles down in the wind. She checks her wound and sees that it's okay. Andie looks pleased with herself._

Andie: Okay. Luffing. Cunningham. It's coming back to me.

_She smiles at Sun, who is looking sickly pale._

Sun: Excuse me.

_She hurries to the side of the boat and starts throwing up. Andie looks at Sayid._

Andie: Any idea of how long we'll be out here?

_Sayid doesn't look at her._

Sayid: Hopefully no more than a couple of days.

_Andie can see that something's wrong, but she takes a light-hearted approach to it._

Andie: Uh-oh. Someone's angry.

_Sayid doesn't turn around._

Andie _(sing-song)_: Say-iiiddd?

_He turns around to her. She makes a frowny face and Sayid cracks a smile._

Andie: Ah, see. You can't be that mad at me if you smile.

_She goes up and sits near him at the top of the boat._

Andie: Seriously, though. Is it about what happened before? In the jungle?  
Sayid: Andie, I do not presume to understand you. But I think I understand elements about you. And what I believe I know is that you are an extremely smart, extremely strong and extremely caring person. And Sawyer is none of those things.  
Andie _(deadpan)_: Burn.  
Sayid: I wonder why you continue to spend time with someone who is your exact opposite.  
Andie: Look, Sayid...I love that you want to protect me. I really do. _(Beat)_ But I can handle Sawyer. I _have _handled Sawyer...wait, no, not in _that _way. I don't mean I've _actually _handled…you get my drift.

_Sayid smiles at nods. Then Jin and Sun enter._

Sun: There is something you should see.

_Shot through the binoculars of the foot of the four-toed-statue. Focus changes to Sayid looking through them with Andie, Sun and Jin behind him watching it with great interest._

Sayid: I don't know what is more disquieting -- the fact that the rest of the statue is missing, or that it has four toes?

_While Sun, Jin and Sayid are looking at the statue, Andie stretches her neck. As she's looking towards the island, she sees something. She stops stretching and snatches the binoculars out of Sayid's hand and looks through them._

Sayid _(annoyed):_ What are you…?

_He stops when he sees what she's looking at._

Shot reveals the big rock with a hole in it at the top of the mountain.

Sayid: That's the rock you described.  
Andie: That's where I was the first time they took me.

_She turns around to Sun, Jin and Sayid._

Andie: We're here.

_Flash to black._

_--_


	29. Chapter 29: Take Me To The Beach

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Take me to the beach…"**

_Shot of Sayid anchoring the yacht and then going back to Andie, Sun and Jin._

Sayid _(pointing)_: Their camp should be just over that rise if Michael's directions are correct.

_He starts packing a bag and checking his rifle._

Sayid: When I get on shore I'll be able to get a better idea of what's going on.

_Andie goes over to her bag and removes a pistol, checking the cartridge before arming it._

Sayid: What do you think you're doing?  
Andie: Oh, I know you're not thinking you're going out there alone.  
Sayid: You are in no condition to-  
Andie: Let's not start with that again.

_She slides the pistol into the back of her jeans and climbs off the yacht onto the smaller boat they've been pulling along. Then she turns to Sayid and smiles._

Andie: Come on.

_Sayid sighs and turns to Sun._

Sayid: Take the yacht back around the island. Wait ten minutes and then return for us. If we are not on the shoreline, assume the worst and go back to our camp.  
Sun _(nods)_: Alright.

_Sun and Jin watch as Sayid and Andie head for the shore in the boat._

_Shot of Andie and Sayid pulling the boat onto the shore and hiding it in the shrubbery surrounding the beach line. They head towards the rock with the hole in it._

Andie: So what's the plan? When we get there, I mean.  
Sayid: We watch from afar. We don't need to give them any more reason to come after us.  
Andie: Yeah, well, I think that when the others show up with Michael demanding Walt; they won't exactly be jumping for joy.  
Sayid: All the more reason we need to stay invisible. Am I clear?  
Andie: Perfectly.

_Shot of Andie and Sayid trekking along. They come to the rock with the hole in it and peer around it down towards the water. They see a camp, apparently abandoned. There is grubby looking tents and abandoned fires as well as the door to another hatch._

Andie: That's not where they took me.  
Sayid: How can you be sure?  
Andie: Because I'm sure. There were houses. I was in a room. I had a bed.  
Sayid: Your memory of your time with them is sketchy at best. Perhaps you're confusing thoughts from before the crash with-  
Andie: Sayid.  
Sayid: Alright...well, we can't just ignore this. If they want us to believe this is how they live then we should play along; for now.

_Andie looks back at the camp._

Andie: It looks empty.  
Sayid: Yes, it does.  
Andie: Where are they all?  
Sayid: I don't know.  
Andie: What if they went back to our camp? To Claire and-  
Sayid: Don't speculate Andie. _(Beat)_ Not just yet.

_Sayid gets up and heads down to the camp, rifle raised. Andie follows with her pistol at the ready._

_Shot of Andie and Sayid arriving at the camp. Each of them checks out the tents, kicking down the doors and barging in...but they are all empty. The two of them meet at the centre of the camp._

Andie: They're all empty; every single tent. _(Beat)_ Can I speculate now?  
Sayid: No. You know better than anyone how much these people lie. This is just a ruse.  
Andie: Didn't we already go over that?

_Sayid ignores her and looks around the camp. His eyes fall on the hatch. He walks over to it. Andie watches him; then catches on and follows. Together, they pull open the hatch and see the stone wall behind it._

Andie: Well...that's peculiar.

_Sayid feels around the edges of the stone._

Sayid: The rock is real. _(Beat)_ Perhaps this is a ruse too...  
Andie: What, it's a fake hatch? Michael said they had guards here. They were protecting a fake hatch?  
Sayid: We shouldn't underestimate them. _(Beat)_ Especially you.

_Andie leans against the rock._

Andie: So now what?  
Sayid: We make the signal fire; like I told Jack we would.

_He starts gathering bits of would and tosses them into one of the fire pits. Andie doesn't help him immediately._

Andie: What if something happens?

_Sayid stops and looks at her._

Sayid: Nothing is going to happen to us, Andie.  
Andie: No, not us. What if something happens to them; Jack, Sawyer and the others? _(Beat)_ There is no way this is gonna go perfectly.  
Sayid: Perhaps not. But they'll be okay. _(Beat)_ He'll be okay.

_Andie looks up at Sayid and gives him a small, thankful smile. Then she leans off the wall and helps him gather wood._

_Short time lapse. There is now a large pile of wood in the fire pit. Sayid removes a lighter from his pocket and starts lighting the kindling at various spots over the fire wood. He stands back next to Andie and they watch their fire grow. Soon it is a roaring mass of flames billowing dark, black smoke into the air._

_Shot of Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley all standing near the pile of pneumatic tubes._

Sawyer _(spotting something in the distance)_: Hey, Doc, what did you say Sayid's signal's going to be when the coast is clear to hit that beach party?

_Shot of what he's looking at; the black smoke from Andie and Sayid's fire._

Kate: That means they found them, right?  
Jack: That's miles from here. _(To Michael)_ Where were you taking us?  
Michael: What?  
Jack: Sayid said that he'd light the signal so that we could meet him at the shore. Why aren't we going to the beach?  
Michael: We are headed to the beach.  
Jack: We're nowhere near the beach!  
Michael: Look, I had to.  
Jack: What?!

_They hear whispers, and then Sawyer gets hit in the neck with a dart and falls to the ground convulsing._

Jack: Run!! Go, go.

_Kate and Jack start running. Hurley crouches and covers his head. Michael just stands there._

Michael: Wait!

_Jack and Kate are running. Kate gets hit with a dart. Jack fires into the bushes and picks Kate up. He gets hit with a dart and falls. The Others appear and collect them._

_Flash to black._

_Crediting this scene to the creators of the episode Live Together, Die Alone. This is from their script, I did not write it nor am I taking credit for it._

--


	30. Chapter 30: It's Over Tonight

**Chapter Thirty: "It's over tonight…"**

_Shot to Andie and Sayid making their way back to the beach. They are up on a big cliff crossing to the other side. Andie looks towards the edge of the cliff and decides to go have a look. She gazes at the view. Sayid appears beside her._

Andie: How can something this massive be undiscovered?

_Sayid shakes his head and continues to look at the horizon. He spots something. He retrieves the binoculars from his backpack and looks more closely._

Sayid: There's the yacht.

_Shot of the yacht, from far away, being steered by Sun coming back to collect Andie and Sayid._

_Andie doesn't look, she looking at something in the opposite direction._

Andie: Give them to me.

_Sayid hands her the binoculars. She looks through them._

_Shot of the view from the binoculars. It's the jetty._

Andie: It's a jetty.

_She hands the binoculars back to Sayid and he looks._

Andie: It's not in great condition.  
Sayid: No, it does not look stable. Not safe for Sun and Jin to dock the yacht.  
Andie: No. _(Beat)_ We should go check it out.  
Sayid: What?  
Andie: If they have a jetty, then they have at least one boat. Which means they may have supplies down there like tools.  
Sayid: You want us to go to an area of the island we've never seen to inspect an unstable jetty in hopes of finding a hammer?  
Andie: Look, its not like we couldn't use the equipment, right?  
Sayid: Andie, no. Besides how would we tell Sun and Jin where we were? We have to get back on that yacht and out of sight until Jack and the others reach the signal fire.

_Andie takes the binoculars and looks at the jetty one more time. Then she sighs._

Andie: Fine.

_She hands the binoculars back to Sayid and starts off down the mountain._

_Shot of Sayid and Andie driving the small boat back towards the yacht. Sayid jumps out and throws his bag down. Then he reaches his hand back into the boat to help Andie. She doesn't take it._

Andie: I'm sorry.  
Sayid _(realizes):_ Andie, no!

_Andie pushes the boat away from the yacht._

Sun: Andie, what are you doing?!  
Sayid: No, you can't go back there!  
Andie: I won't be long, I promise. Get out of sight; I'll be back in twenty minutes.

_Andie steers the boat away. Jin yells a Korean protest. Sun calms him and goes to Sayid._

Sun: What do we do?

_Sayid pauses for a moment before he answers her._

Sayid: We go. We have to get out of sight. _(Beat)_ She'll be okay.

_Sayid goes to take the helm of the boat. Sun watches Andie worriedly as she directs the boat further around the island._

_Shot of Andie pulling the boat up onto the beach near the jetty. She pulls the boat up on shore and hides it under a tree canopy. Suddenly, there is a loud popping noise as the boat starts to deflate. Andie realizes it got caught on a rock. She kicks it uselessly as it collapses._

Andie: Goddamn piece of crap! Sonuvabitch!

_She goes over to the jetty and looks along it, but she doesn't walk on it. Instead she starts looking around at the jungle nearby._

_Shot of Andie pushing through the jungle near the shore line. She sees something glint in the sunlight and goes over to it. She picks it up. It's a knife. She pockets it when she hears something. The sounds of a number of people coming near her can be heard._

_Shot of the Others walking a bound and gagged Sawyer, Kate, Jack and Hurley down the jetty. Michael is walking with Tom (bearded fella) as well as Ms. Klugh, Pickett and Alex._

_Shot back to Andie. She is now hiding behind some rocks closer to the jetty. She has her gun out but is transfixed watching her friends. Sawyer struggles and Pickett knees him. Andie lunges out of instinct, but then stops and hides again._

_She watches as Tom removes his beard. And then the small boat arrives. Out of it steps Ben._

_He goes over and starts talking to his comrades. Then suddenly, the sky flashes a bright white light. Everyone on the pier covers their ears. Andie hunches down, squints her eyes shut and holds her head as the sky flashes violent._

_As the sound and light fade, Andie looks back over the rock towards her friends. She sees Michael talking to Ben away from the others standing near the boat. Michael rushes into the boat and Andie can see him hugging Walt._

_Andie watches as Ms. Klugh goes over to Hurley. He is released and starts walking down the pier._

_Andie watches with shock as Kate, Jack and Sawyer's heads are covered again._

_She turns back and hides, taking in deep breaths. After a few moments, her face crumbles and she starts to sob._

_After a few moments of crying, Andie stops herself and wipes her eyes. Then she takes a deep breath, readies her gun and jumps out from behind the rock._

_Her face is filled with shock._

_The camera pans around behind her to show that the pier is now empty. Everyone's gone._

_Shot back to Andie. She's breathing heavily. She drops her gun and then falls to the sand on her knees in disbelief._

_Flash to black._

_End of season two._

_--_

_Look out for Andie in my season three fic; Beautiful Disaster soon!_


End file.
